


Drowned Man's Lullaby

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Jazz Age/Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries!AU [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (con sorpresa), (farò diventare un tag anche questo), (lo farò diventare un tag contateci), Alternate Universe - Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries Fusion, Cristicchi ha seguito il consiglio dello Stato Sociale e s'è preso una vacanza da questi matti, Cuccumella is for men, Da jazzisti sfigati a insegnanti improbabili il passo è breve, Dino fa tappezzeria a questo giro, Elodie pure ha capito che qui so tutti matti, Gratuitous mentions of Mac aka my spirit animal, Gratuitous references to the original series because the author said so, Jazz Age, Let Macco rest 2kALWAYS, Marco "dannazione Ermal siamo cantanti non detective!" Montanari, Moka is for kids, Multi, Nessuno frega la Queen in nessun universo parallelo, Or disastrous singers but it's pretty much the same, Poor Einar 2k19, Save Pastorino 2k19, Slow Burn, Subtle references to Amici in the worldbuilding, Tanto cambieranno altre diecimila volte, auntPrudence!Mara is the best fight ME, ma in realtà è tutto un casino, È inutile che fisso un numero preciso di capitoli
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Melbourne, anni ‘20.Sullo sfondo degli affascinanti Roaring Twenties, tra le stravaganze dei nuovi ricchi, i disagi della classe al margine, una band senza nome e decisamente qualche omicidio di troppo, si incrociano le strade di un jazzista e un operaio, con niente in comune se non la fuga da un paese sull'orlo della follia dittatoriale, ma anche un certo sesto senso per risolvere i misteri...Viene ritrovato sulla spiaggia un ragazzo in camice bianco, morto annegato: non è un giovane dottore, bensì uno studente di un’esclusiva accademia musicale, scomparso senza preavviso.La sua insegnante non vuole lasciare la sua morte impunita, oltre che una macchia sulla reputazione dell’istituto di cui è la nuova dirigente, e recluta due ormai ben noti membri della comunità italiana a indagare sul decesso del suo allievo, che la polizia locale ha presto archiviato come incidente, ma che di accidentale ha ben poco, in realtà…---«Se non siete lettighieri che hanno sbagliato stanza, perché l'aria da medici non ce l'avete manco per il cazzo, avete dieci secondi per dirmi chi siete e che cosa ci fate nell'ala delle donne, prima che chiami la caporeparto e le dica di avvertire la polizia.»





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Tremate, scellerati, gli anni Venti son tornati!! (Non avete idea di quanti sinonimi ho cercato per fare la rima.)  
> Le regole del gioco son sempre le stesse: niente screen/link a chicchessia, andate a cercarvi la soundtrack di Miss Fisher e cominciamo con quest'altro giro~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre da tutt'altra parte della città succede qualcosa di relativamente importante ai fini della trama, Marco lava i piatti.

«Devi smetterla di voler accontentare tutti», lo aveva rimproverato Ermal, ma era con un mezzo sorriso che gli aveva lasciato i piatti e le stoviglie sporche.

Marco aveva scrollato le spalle e restituito quel mezzo sorriso. E si era messo a lavare le stoviglie nell’acquaio, mentre l’amico era risalito al piano di sopra, dagli altri.

La padrona di casa si era ritirata in salotto, a far riposare le giunture dolenti su una poltrona vecchia quanto lei, in compagnia di un bicchiere di poteen e della voce gracchiante del grammofono. Il disco raccontava ballate malinconiche, e Marco più di una volta udì sopra il rumore di stagno e ceramica in acqua i sospiri trattenuti della signora.

Si era offerto di lavare i piatti sin dalla prima sera in cui vennero ospitati, nella penosa speranza di avere una riduzione sull’affitto: erano disperati. Come risultato, la signora aveva iniziato a guardarlo meno in tralice del resto della banda. Ciò non le impediva comunque di sorvegliarli attentamente, nel timore che rubassero le cornici d’argento che teneva in camera sua, o qualunque altra cosa.

Le briciole si scollavano pian piano dai fondi dei piatti, dai rebbi delle forchette; Marco dosava il sapone con parsimonia, che già ce n’era poco di suo. L’acqua nel lavandino aveva assunto l’aspetto di una brodaglia poco appetibile.

Marco avvertiva distintamente gli sbalzi decorativi sul bordo delle maioliche, che i suoi polpastrelli callosi carezzavano per lavarle; i suoi polsi e i suoi dorsi avvertivano anche quanto fosse diventata tiepida e oleosa l’acqua che scorreva tra le dita. Era una sensazione ben diversa da quella vischiosa, calda e appiccicosa che dava il sangue…

Le stoviglie caddero sul fondo del lavello con un frastuono attutito.

Marco chiuse gli occhi, inspirando a fondo. Riaprì le palpebre solo quando si accertò di essersi calmato.

Si diede il tempo di deglutire quanto aveva appena provato, poi chinò il capo e riprese a lavare i piatti.

Tuttavia, adesso, non riusciva a non vedere le posate come ossa. Ossa di un annegato…

 

 

* * *

 

 

A parecchia distanza dal cucinino di quella casa, una camionetta borbottava lungo la strada deserta e buia - favorevolmente buia.

Si fermò stridendo con le ruote proprio di fronte a una delle banchine del porto.

L’autista spalancò la portiera con un calcio e smontò.

L’urgenza con cui si muoveva era condivisa dal suo compare, sceso con un salto dal cassone telato. Quegli sbuffò, iniziando a tirare verso di sé un lungo involto; l’uomo alla guida salì per aiutarlo, e furono in due a sbuffare e strattonare quella cosa giù dalla camionetta e poi lungo il cemento della banchina.

L’involto era legato da delle corde, ma malamente, ed era lungo quanto poteva essere alto un uomo. Dalla forma incomprensibile poteva rassomigliare un attaccapanni, ma non spiegava perché due uomini si portassero appresso un attaccapanni impacchettato lungo un molo, caracollando per il peso evidente e rischiando di incespicare tra i dislivelli delle assi.

Era così buio che quasi non si vedevano i piedi, solo la luce della luna li aiutava un minimo nel distinguere dove la passerella finiva, e sarebbero caduti nell’acqua più nera del cielo notturno con cui si fondeva al largo.

Ma quei due non erano lì per ammirare un panorama che neanche potevano distinguere.

Sbuffando e gemendo come due vecchie locomotive, la coppia arrancò in punta di piedi fino al limitare della passerella.

Si posizionarono di lato e iniziarono a far ondeggiare il lungo e pesante involto, finché con una spinta più decisa non lo fecero volare in acqua, bucando la superficie con un tonfo sonoro e parecchi schizzi. Tornarono indietro.

La camionetta ripartì poco dopo, borbottando e passando totalmente inosservata proprio come al suo arrivo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il poteen è un'acquavite irlandese, fabbricata clandestinamente.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La jazz band più sfigata di sempre è alle prese col loro nemico principale: lo sfratto.

Marco aprì la porta della soffitta, e una freccetta gli passò rasa a un orecchio, gelandolo sul posto.

Andrea si portò una mano alla bocca; Paolino restò con la mano alzata, la mascella caduta.

Ermal si sporse dal letto su cui era seduto a comporre, per vedere cosa fosse accaduto.

Marco tornò indietro, a recuperare la freccetta dal pianerottolo, ed entrò, chiudendosi dietro la porta. Sul pannello era attaccato un foglio con dei cerchi concentrici disegnati col carboncino, e due freccette conficcate ad altezze diverse; sul retro fissato al legno era stampato un proclama fascista.

Restituì ai due la loro freccetta, con in volto un’aria funesta.

«Giuro che non ti stavamo aspettando», gli disse Andrea, pensando fosse per l’involontario tentato omicidio che l’amico era così cupo.

«Non è per quello.» Marco caracollò verso il centro della stanza, dove si fermò in modo da poter essere visto e ascoltato dai tre.

Batté le mani sulle cosce, in un gesto rassegnato. «Siamo al verde!»

Ermal tornò ai suoi fogli. «Come se non lo dicessi ogni mese...»

«Beh, questa volta è vero.» Marco lo guardò in tralice. «Non solo sono passati tre mesi dal nostro ultimo ingaggio, e tutte le nostre entrate se ne stanno andando nelle cure di Dino all’ospedale, ma si sta pure avvicinando il termine che abbiamo dato alla signora, vi ricordate?»

Paolo alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Non ce lo ricordare...»

Sei mesi e si sarebbero trovati un’altra sistemazione: era quanto l’irlandese aveva concesso loro, non aspettandosi di trovare cinque spiantati a rispondere al suo annuncio invece dell’unica persona che l’avrebbe aiutata a gestire la casa, nelle sue ipotesi.

«Mi spiace fare la voce della realtà, Paolino, ma ti ricordo anche che sei stato licenziato; sei l’ultima persona che dovrebbe lamentarsi...»

«Beh, che c’entra, anche tu e Ermal potete trovarvi un lavoro, no?!»

«Io lavoro già», ribatté Marco, in tono di chi aveva ripetuto quel discorso un altro milione e mezzo di volte. «Per lo studio notarile del padre di Anna...»

«La _carissima_ Anna», soggiunse Andrea con un sorrisetto, «che chissà perché, nessuno di noi ha mai visto...»

«Lo sai pure, il perché», gli replicò Marco. «Vive in Italia, coi suoi, non le è mica facile venire fin qui!...»

«Eh, ma a me è venuto pure il sospetto che questa tua fidanzata manco esista, lo sai?»

«E Ermal?» riprese Paolo, salvando Andrea dall’essere investito da un altro discorso risaputo di Marco. «Perché non lavora anche lui, eh?»

«Perché io faccio altro», rispose Ermal, spuntando su quel foglio le note che non gli piacevano. «Scrivo le nostre canzoni, gli spartiti e i testi, rimedio quelli dei repertori, cerco gli ingaggi, contratto con i negozi di strumenti musicali perché non ci alzino il prezzo di quello che ci prestano. Insomma...»

Buttò di lato lo spartito con un gesto secco, e si voltò del tutto verso il gruppo. «Anch’io faccio del mio per tenere in piedi questa band, e scrivere e cercare mi impiega del tempo, tempo che il lavoro mi toglierebbe soltanto. Vuoi andare tu per tutta Melbourne a farti sbattere porte in faccia, Paolì?»

«Sentite», intervenne Marco, «non ho iniziato questo discorso per farvi litigare. Vorrei solo che vi rendeste conto che prima che Dino si rimetta, ci ritroveremo senza un tetto sulla testa!»

Andrea si passò nervosamente le mani tra i capelli. «Dite che a Flinders Street ci sta ancora qualche buco non occupato dai barboni?», chiese, sconsolato.

«Qui nessuno finirà per strada», lo rassicurò Ermal in tono deciso. «Dobbiamo solo trovare un altro ingaggio prima della scadenza del contratto...»

Paolo annuì cupamente. «Facile, se fossimo l’unica band di jazzisti in circolazione...»

A quelle parole, Ermal balzò giù dal letto. «Oh, ma vi sentite? Ci state dando già per spacciati! Intanto abbiamo ancora qualcosa da parte, e se le voci che ho sentito su un concorso radiofonico si rivelano vere, potremmo...»

«Ma non abbiamo comunque più tempo!» ribatté Marco, spazientito. «Forse potremmo tirare avanti fino alla prossima settimana, ma ci serve qualcosa di più di suonare all’ennesimo matrimonio tra italiani che ci pagano cogli avanzi del rinfresco!» Trasse un respiro, calmandosi. «Ci ho pensato, in questi giorni, e mi è venuta in mente un’idea. Non è la migliore a cui avrei potuto pensare, ma dobbiamo tutti ammettere che siamo a corto di alternative.»

Ad Ermal bastò scambiare uno sguardo con l’amico per capire di cosa si trattasse. «No», gli disse, in tono imperioso.

«Ermal, lo so. Non piace nemmeno a me...»

«Non ci sto a chiedere la carità della gente un’altra volta, Macco, puoi scordartelo!»

«Questa non è _carità_ , Ermal! Qua siamo...neanche alla frutta; alle scorze, ancora un po’! Vuoi che quando Dino torni, ricucito come sarà, debba stendersi su un marciapiede?! Dove troviamo i soldi per le sue medicine, per il mangiare, se non ci ingaggia nessuno?!»

Ermal alzò le mani, e con un verso d’esasperazione se ne tornò ai suoi fogli.

Marco non demorse. «Senti, la situazione sta per virare al tragico. E io non ho intenzione di far finire tutti quanti al freddo, sotto un ponte, soltanto per il tuo orgoglio. Domani torniamo _lì_ , punto e basta!»

 

* * *

 

«Ma certo che posso ospitarvi per un po’ di tempo!», cinguettò la signora Venier, guardando i quattro musicisti dal basso della sua sedia a rotelle. «Qui alla villa ci sono sempre delle stanze libere per voi.»

«È solo per poco tempo, zia», le disse Ermal, sforzandosi di restare calmo e accomodante. «Troveremo un’altra sistemazione a breve.»

«E in ogni caso, dobbiamo ancora aspettare che Dino esca dall’ospedale», ricordò Paolo a tutti.

«Ah, giusto». La signora Venier parve rabbuiarsi. «Ho saputo dell’incidente, giù al porto, con quel sollevatore che è crollato sui capannoni. Il vostro amico non è tra quelli che è finito sotto la macchina, mi auguro...»

«No», rispose Andrea, «ma ci è andato molto vicino. E gli ha colpito pure la gamba che si era rotto in passato.»

Mara annuì gravemente. «Povero caro, spero si rimetta presto.»

Vedendo che l’atmosfera stava volgendo al lugubre, Marco si schiarì la voce. «Allora...visto che siamo d’accordo, zia, noi andremmo a prendere le nostre cose...»

Incrociò lo sguardo di Ermal, e se ne pentì: era torvo almeno quanto quelli che gli rivolgeva lui quando se ne usciva con una delle sue idee che inevitabilmente attiravano guai. Drizzò le spalle, e scelse di ignorarlo.

In quel momento, Caterina entrò nel salotto, svelta e impeccabile nella sua divisa da cameriera. «Mi scusi, signora Venier, è arrivato un biglietto per lei.»

Mara lo prese dal vassoietto che Caterina le porse, e drizzò gli occhialetti sul naso per leggerlo. Gli angoli delle labbra imbellettate le guizzarono su. «Maria De Filippi ha accettato il mio invito per il tè. Magnifico! Grazie, Caterina, riferisci pure agli altri in cucina di iniziare a preparare. E dì a Bianca di andare in pasticceria a prendere quei dolcetti che a Maria piacciono tanto.»

La cameriera partì ad eseguire. Mara si voltò verso i giovanotti ancora in piedi. «Bene! Visto che vi trasferirete proprio oggi alla villa, siete tutti invitati al tè di questo pomeriggio.»

A quell’annuncio, un tremito di disagio scosse tutti e quattro i musicisti. Fu Marco a prendere la parola: «Grazie molte, ma...non ci sembra, come dire...appropriato. Se l’invito era rivolto soltanto alla signora De Filippi...»

«Sciocchezze!» Mara mosse una mano, in quel suo gesto tipico di scacciare ogni problema semplicemente volendolo. «Sono la padrona di casa, ai miei tea party posso invitare chi più mi aggrada. E poi Maria è una persona tanto cara, non si offenderà di certo per uno o due invitati in più.»

Ermal, al contrario dei suoi amici, trovava quella situazione più comica che scomoda, e si stava trattenendo con tutto se stesso dal ridacchiare.

«Inoltre», aggiunse poi la signora Venier, «sono anche sicura che la vostra presenza sarà di grande utilità alla mia amica. Vedete...mi è giunto all’orecchio che il conservatorio sta versando in cattive acque, recentemente, e sono alla ricerca di insegnanti.»

Quello fece drizzare le orecchie a Ermal. «In che stato è la loro ricerca?»

«Disperata», rispose Mara, con occhi scintillanti di furbizia. «Da quando la poltrona di rettore è passata a Maria, tre mesi fa, alcuni genitori hanno iniziato a far ritirare i loro alunni, e anche qualche professore ha fatto richiesta di un cambio di sede. Anche se Maria proviene da una famiglia rispettabilissima, ahimè, a molti non va giù che sia un’italiana a guidare il conservatorio...e tanto meno quando ha deciso di aprire le sue classi anche a studenti meno abbienti, e ha iniziato ad assumere gente che proviene dalle comunità straniere! Tutte persone rispettabili e competentissime, per carità, però...»

Però, dedusse Ermal, il pregiudizio l’aveva spuntata ancora una volta. Ma lasciò sfumare la rabbia connessa a quel pensiero; al momento avevano cose più urgenti di cui preoccuparsi. «Quindi la tua amica è in cerca di insegnanti di musica, zia?»

Mara annuì. «L’ho invitata a casa mia proprio per parlare di questa faccenda. Faccio parte di diversi comitati, come sapete...»

«E noi che c’entriamo?», le chiese Andrea, diretto come sempre.

Mara non si offese della sua domanda brusca. Gli sorrise, forse un po’ troppo gentilmente. «Ho pensato che, avendo voi studiato musica, e come mi avete raccontato al momento siete, come dire, in ristrettezze economiche...se Maria sarà d’accordo, potreste trovare un impiego proprio alla sua scuola. Anche solo per un po’ di tempo.»

I quattro si scambiarono uno sguardo. «Ma», esordì Marco, «non serve, ehm, una qualche specie di, non so...licenza, o diploma, per fare l’insegnante?»

Mara agitò di nuovo quella mano per aria. «Tu lascia fare a me, caro», replicò, in tono preoccupantemente rassicurante. «E poi, se proprio non vi piace quest’idea, come miei ospiti sarebbe scortese da parte vostra non presentarvi almeno per un saluto, non credete?» Unì le mani in grembo, sopra la coperta damascata che le copriva le gambe da tempo inservibili, e si mise in attesa, sorridendo come un gatto che sa che la sua preda apparirà di lì a poco.

A Ermal pareva la situazione più assurda in cui si fossero cacciati.

Marco, che aveva appena raccolto gli sguardi di Andrea e Paolino, trasse un respiro profondo, e si rivolse all’amico al suo fianco: «Sei di nuovo tu, il capo. Che si fa?»

«Io credo che...» Ermal si rigirò l’anello intorno all’indice, prima di rivolgere al compare uno sguardo pericolosamente complice. «...sarebbe _davvero_ scortese se non scendessimo almeno a salutare la signora De Filippi, sai?»

 

* * *

 

«Ancora non ci credo come ci convinci tutte le volte!», brontolò Marco. Sbuffò, sotto il peso del suo contrabbasso, chiuso nella custodia che si era caricato in spalla, e quello della valigia che teneva in una mano.

«Sta’ zitto, Montanari», lo rimbrottò Ermal, che camminava qualche passo avanti a lui. «Anche noi abbiamo i nostri bagagli pesanti da portare.»

Dopo il disastroso incontro a villa Venier, il gruppo era tornato a casa della signora irlandese, con la quale Ermal - che tra tutti era quello che sapeva parlare meglio l’inglese, o che almeno riusciva a decifrare il forte accento della padrona di casa...o più che altro, era il responsabile di averli cacciati in quella situazione - aveva parlamentato per convincerla ad accettare qualche sterlina di meno nel saldo definitivo dell’affitto. La signora aveva afferrato i loro soldi con aria più contrariata del solito, al che i jazzisti pensarono di comune accordo che avesse accettato quel compromesso pur di levarseli davanti.

E così, dopo aver raccolto strumenti e borse - tranne quella di Dino, che gli avevano portato in ospedale all’inizio del ricovero - erano finiti in strada, a trascinarsi di nuovo verso villa Venier, a piedi perché sul tram non li avevano fatti salire per via delle custodie e non potevano neanche permettersi due taxi.

L’unico che si lamentava meno della fatica era Andrea, perché si portava solo la chitarra dietro la schiena e la sua valigia e la sua tracolla le aveva fissate sulla bicicletta che usava per consegnare i giornali, e che si trainava appresso, spingendola con le mani sul manubrio. Doveva essere la sua faccia riposata a far infastidire Marco, pensava Ermal.

Stavano procedendo lungo la strada che costeggiava la spiaggia prima di Princes Pier, quando un urlo acuto li fece fermare di colpo, quasi facendo pure cadere loro le valigie.

Ermal seguì con lo sguardo la gente che iniziava a camminare veloce verso il pontile, la coppia di agenti che vi corse, prima di decidere di mollare valigia e chitarra e seguirli con le proprie gambe. Udì Marco chiamarlo, ma non tornò indietro.

Si era formato velocemente un crocchio di gente intorno al pontile, e per aria volavano esclamazioni, sospiri affrettati, e non di meno gli ordini secchi dell’agente più anziano di farsi indietro e lasciar lavorare la polizia. Ermal riuscì a svicolare tra due marinai e la cameriera aborigena di un’anziana signora col cane, prima che quel poliziotto iniziasse ad agitare il manganello verso la folla.

Indietreggiando insieme agli altri, Ermal non mancò di voltarsi indietro, per controllare se avesse visto proprio quello che aveva visto.

«Ma che t’è pigliato?», gli chiese Paolo, vedendolo tornare.

«Non è niente.» Scuro in volto, Ermal si chinò a riprendere i propri bagagli. «Allora, ci muoviamo?», richiamò i compagni, riprendendo a camminare.

Seppur confusi da quel rapido mutamento d’animo, gli altri tre jazzisti lo seguirono.

Nel frattempo, erano giunti anche i barellieri al pontile, e si stavano affaccendando intorno al giovane corpo senza vita riverso sulla sabbia, avvolto in una tela cerata per la quale lo tirarono su, prima di metterlo in barella e trasportarlo alla camionetta, sotto lo sguardo vigile dei poliziotti e della poca gente ancora rimasta a curiosare.

 

* * *

 

Il Melbourne Conservatorium of Music sembrava, a primo acchito, più una casa padronale che una scuola di musica. Ma, come Ermal e i suoi sapevano bene, l’apparenza tira in inganno più spesso di quanto uno possa pensare.

Alla fine si erano persi il tea party, avendo impiegato più tempo del previsto nei loro traslochi. La signora Venier aveva parlato in loro vece, dicendo come al solito più cose di quante i diretti interessati avrebbero voluto, e come risultato avevano trovato ad aspettarli un altro biglietto della signora De Filippi, che li invitava quella mattina nel suo studio per discutere degli incarichi che avrebbero potuto voler prendere in consegna. Qualunque esagerazione “zia” Mara avesse fatto, di sicuro aveva funzionato, perché la signora doveva essersi quantomeno convinta della loro serietà di musicisti per averli infine invitati a conferire nel suo studio.

La vera sorpresa di quella giornata fu che non si persero nell’edificio, alla ricerca dell’ufficio della rettrice, perché Andrea conosceva la strada.

«Avevo una vita, fuori da villa Venier», si giustificò lui, sotto gli sguardi perplessi di Ermal e Marco. Paolo, stranamente, non ebbe di che lamentarsi.

All’interno dell’ufficio, elegantemente arredato e molto prevedibilmente fornito di librerie stracolme, li aspettavano due persone: un uomo in giacca, panciotto e occhiali, e la signora seduta dietro la massiccia scrivania. La luce proveniente dalla finestra alle sue spalle le faceva risplendere di bianco i capelli.

Come li vide entrare, si alzò subito in piedi, rivelandosi vestita di un moderno tailleur. «Andrea», salutò per primo il chitarrista, sorridendogli cordialmente. «È passato molto tempo. Sono contenta che hai proseguito la tua carriera, dopo il diploma.»

«Professoressa De Filippi.» Andrea le strinse la mano, sorridendo nervosamente. «Non...lei non è cambiata affatto». Guardò i suoi amici, come se si fosse ricordato solo a quel punto della loro esistenza. «Loro sono...cioè, noi siamo...ehm...immagino che la signora Venier le abbia parlato di noi, ieri», si districò infine. Ripetendo un’ovvietà, pensò Ermal, perché la preside li aveva chiamati lì proprio per via delle parole spese da Mara. Ma non glielo fece notare, e se ne restò zitto e composto.

C’erano solo due poltrone: non abbastanza perché tutti loro potessero accomodarsi. La signora venne dunque in avanti, uscendo dalla scrivania. «Mara è una vecchia amica. Abbiamo frequentato la stessa scuola, insieme a metà dei membri dei comitati di questa città. Non che a queste persone importi molto,» aggiunse, poggiandosi di schiena contro il mobile, «visto che siamo arrivati a questo punto...»

«La signora Venier ci ha accennato qualcosa», intervenne Marco. «Che la vostra scuola sta cercando insegnanti da rimpiazzare...»

L’uomo in panciotto si lasciò sfuggire un colpo di tosse. «Fosse solo quello!»

«Vi presento il professor Claudio Bielli», lo introdusse Maria. «Insegna storia della musica italiana. Professore», si rivolse poi al collega, «costoro sono gli allievi della signora Venier, di cui le ho parlato poco fa.»

«Un altro connazionale», commentò Ermal, quando fu il suo turno di stringergli una mano inaspettatamente ruvida e callosa.

Il professore rispose alla stretta, sorridendo mesto. «Non che ci aiuti, purtroppo.»

«La situazione è davvero così tragica?», chiese Andrea.

«I cambiamenti apportati da Maria non sono piaciuti ai più conservatori», rispose Claudio. «Alcuni insegnanti hanno infine rinunciato a trasferirsi, ma ciò non ha fermato il ritiro di numerosi alunni. I loro genitori sono personalità influenti, membri di comitati o appartenenti alla società “storica” di Melbourne: immagino che far competere i loro figli con chi proviene dall’ambiente mercantile o emigrante sia un affronto al loro buon nome...oltre che una possibile minaccia alla carriera della loro prole...»

«Immagino», mormorò Ermal, che quella storia l’aveva sentita già altre volte. A chi è da sempre sul tetto del mondo non fa piacere che arrivi qualcuno dal sottosuolo a fregargli il posto. Anche se non ha quelle intenzioni.

Maria si aggiustò gli occhialetti sul naso. «Ma il problema degli studenti è secondario, al momento. Se le loro famiglie vogliono ritirarli, noi non possiamo fare nulla per impedirglielo. Il punto è che se non si trovano dei sostituti per le classi scoperte principali, hanno anche minacciato di farci chiudere.»

Quello lasciò i musicisti a bocca aperta. «Sta scherzando», disse Andrea.

«Vorrei che fosse un’esagerazione, Andrea, ma proprio due giorni fa ci è arrivata una lettera dalla commissione scolastica cittadina: se il conservatorio di Melbourne non può più garantire l’insegnamento almeno delle materie basilari, mi verrà revocato l’incarico di rettore, e l’amministrazione dell’istituto passerà a un collegio creato in via straordinaria per riformare la sua situazione. Nel frattempo, gli alunni rimasti verranno trasferiti in un’altra scuola fino al reintegro delle mancanze.»

«E scommetto», intervenne Paolo, scuro in volto, «che in questa commissione straordinaria rientreranno tutti i genitori che la vogliono fuori, con rispetto parlando...»

«E decideranno di far tornare tutto come prima», completò Ermal per lui.

Claudio si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse dietro le lenti. «Abbiamo lottato tanto per l’inclusione», disse stancamente. «Per molti di questi giovani, ma anche per diversi insegnanti, questa scuola è stata un’alternativa a una condizione già svantaggiata. Talenti che rischiavano di appassire hanno avuto la loro occasione, e in ogni caso li abbiamo prevenuti se non altro dall’accattonaggio: Maria ha adibito un’ala dell’edificio a dormitorio per chiunque ne abbia necessità.»

«Quando sono giunta qui in Australia, non avevo niente», disse Maria, gli occhi offuscati da vecchi ricordi spiacevoli. «Conosco bene le condizioni in cui versano le famiglie di alcuni tra gli studenti che ho accolto, o anche di alcuni tra i docenti più brillanti che questa scuola abbia avuto.»

Andrea si sforzava di capire, vanamente. «Non è giusto...e nessuno può aiutarvi?»

«Dame Melba è ancora impegnata nella sua tournée», intervenne Claudio. «Per questo ha chiesto al comitato una sostituta, e noi abbiamo eletto Maria. Ma non manca molto al suo ritorno...»

«E a chiedere aiuto a lei?» propose dunque Ermal, che pure conosceva la fama della soprano australiana, come tutti lì dentro. «È pur sempre la direttrice, e se le spiegaste la situazione...o sarebbe delle stesse idee?», chiese poi, avvertendo una brutta sensazione.

«Quale che sia», disse Maria, seria, «è stata una mia scelta quella di non avvertirla. Al momento sono io la rettrice, e dunque sono mie responsabilità.»

Ermal scambiò uno sguardo con gli altri. Pareva non esserci altra scelta, se la signora era irremovibile a tal punto. «E quali classi sarebbero rimaste scoperte?», le chiese dunque.

Maria si aggiustò nuovamente gli occhiali sul naso, prima di rispondere: «Al momento, le più importanti rimaste senza un professore sono quelle di pianoforte e violino, e ci manca un guardiano per il dormitorio dei ragazzi. Queste sono le mancanze che dobbiamo coprire al più presto.»

I musicisti si scambiarono un altro sguardo. Non servì pensare ancora a lungo.

«Io e Marco possiamo assumerci le classi», rispose Ermal, e l’amico annuì.

«E io il dormitorio», si propose Paolo.

Andrea si strinse nelle spalle. «Io ho già un lavoro, qui servo a poco».

Claudio tossicchiò. «Beh, mi sembra perfetto...» Guardò di sottecchi Maria, come in cerca della sua approvazione.

Che non tardò molto: Maria annuì, e tese una mano ai quattro. «E allora, mi permetto di darvi il benvenuto nella scuola.» Strinse le mani ai tre che si erano fatti avanti. «Vi fornirò il programma di lezione, e da domani potete prendere le vostre classi. Il professor Bielli vi mostrerà la struttura: al momento non ci sono molti studenti, oggi è giorno di pausa per i corsi e sono presenti solo i ragazzi che non tornano a casa. E, signor Meta?» La sua interrogativa fermò il cantante dal seguire anche lui il docente. «Quando avrete finito di vedere le sale, se cortesemente volesse tornare qui nel mio ufficio, ho una comunicazione privata da darle.»

Ermal non ci capì granchè, ma le assicurò la sua presenza.

 

Passando accanto all’ennesimo auditorium, il gruppetto si fermò, permettendo ai pochi alunni di uscire da quella stanza. Come spiegò loro il professor Bielli, durante i periodi di pausa dalle lezioni alcuni insegnanti sceglievano di restare in conservatorio, per impartire lezioni di recupero a chi ne avesse necessità. Un’altra idea della signora De Filippi, ma erano comunque pochi ad aver aderito alla proposta. Ripresero a camminare.

Una voce uscì improvvisamente dall’aula, inseguendo gli alunni che ancora ne uscivano: «E vedete di studia’ bene la lezione, sennò alla prossima gli spartiti ve li suono in testa!»

Ermal si fermò di botto, voltandosi indietro di scatto.

Ma vide solo dei ragazzi uscire dall’aula ridacchiando.

Restò come imbambolato finché la voce scocciata di Marco non lo chiamò, dicendogli di sbrigarsi.

 _Non è possibile_ , pensò, e riprese la marcia.

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio si affacciò dalla porta dell’aula, in tempo per vedere una manica di stoffa blu sparire dietro l’angolo. Lui conosceva una sola persona che indossava una giacca di quel colore.

Si tolse gli occhiali dal naso e si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse, stanco di quella giornata. Sbatté gli occhi più volte, e inforcò di nuovo la montatura.

Nessuno in giro per i corridoi. Doveva essersi immaginato tutto.

 _Sto uscendo_ _pazzo_ , concluse, e rientrò nell’aula.

 

* * *

 

Finito il giro turistico, Marco, Paolo e Andrea lasciarono Ermal davanti all’ufficio della rettrice, andando di nuovo in ospedale per vedere come stesse Dino e informarlo delle novità. Ermal li raccomandò di portargli i suoi saluti.

Entrando nella stanza, ritrovò Maria come l’aveva lasciata, davanti alla sua scrivania. Sembrava tranquillizzata dall’averlo visto rientrare.

Ermal aprì la bocca per chiederle come mai volesse parlargli in privato - perché a quel punto ci era pure arrivato, non era uno stupido - ma si bloccò.

In piedi accanto a una delle due poltrone, Fabrizio si voltò per vedere chi fosse entrato.

Maria badò poco al fatto che si fossero entrambi impietriti. «Ora che siete tutt’e due presenti, devo farvi una confessione: non vi ho chiamati solo per fare da rimpiazzo ai miei professori. Nel conservatorio abbiamo un problema ben più importante, e ho bisogno del vostro aiuto per risolverlo.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La stazione di Flinders Street, nominata da Vige, è la stazione principale di Melbourne, attivata nel 1909.
> 
> Princes Pier, dove viene ritrovato il cadavere, è uno dei pontili storici di Melbourne.
> 
> Il conservatorio nominato esiste veramente e la soprano Nellie Melba ne fu la direttrice dal suo ritorno in Australia sino alla sua morte, avvenuta nel 1931.
> 
> Nota di servizio per i distratti: questa storia si ambienta circa tre mesi dopo Death Comes Singing, se gli indizi sparsi nel capitolo non l'hanno fatto capire granché. Ricordatelo comunque perché è un dettaglio importante per il prossimo!


	3. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MetaMoro si riuniscono, e per cos'altro se non gli ennesimi guai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti voi per i kudos e i commenti, a cui prometto di rispondere quanto prima! 😅
> 
> Piccolo avvertimento: il capitolo non riprende dalla fine del precedente.

Altri tre brindisi dopo, la bottiglia di champagne albanese portata da Ermal aveva fatto posto a un’irrefrenabile voglia di chiacchierare.

Il musicista parlava di tutto: cosa faceva la sua famiglia ancora in Italia, le difficoltà del suo soggiorno a Parigi, le preoccupazioni del suo amico Marco, che sembravano non avere mai fine, le canzoni che avrebbe preferito cantare al posto dei soliti repertori in voga...e Fabrizio si beveva ogni sua parola, preda a sua volta di un’irresistibile voglia di ascoltare quella voce.

Poi Ermal si era fermato. «Ah, ma non sono...uno che si confida facilmente», gli aveva detto, con un mezzo sghignazzo. «Perché non ti sbottoni un po’ tu, adesso?»

«Hai parlato come un treno per tutt’e due», ribatté Fabrizio, i bottoni della sua camicia che restarono ancora al loro posto. «E poi non è che ho ‘sto granchè da raccontarti...»

Una guancia affondata in un pugno, il gomito maleducatamente piantato sul tavolo, Ermal lo fissava con aria sfrontata. «Scommettiamo?»

Ah, Fabrizio aveva imparato ben presto che a quella faccia non sapeva resistere.

E mandando al diavolo tutti i suoi propositi di autocontrollo di quella mattina, attaccò anche lui con le sue confidenze. Con parte di esse, perlomeno.

Tra una disavventura all’ennesimo posto di lavoro e l’altra, ottenne dal volto di Ermal la gamma completa delle emozioni umane: divertito, stupito, triste, arrabbiato. E anche comicamente confuso, quando dovette spiegargli la gerarchia dell’azienda vinicola familiare in cui aveva lavorato, funestata da così tanti delitti che andò a finire che fu lui ad andarsene di sua sponte invece di essere licenziato come sembrava accadergli sempre.

«Quindi, alla fine...il colpevole era il padre dei fratelli?»

«No, t’ho detto che era morto in guerra...»

«Ma la detective stava comunque con l’ispettore.»

Fabrizio rise. «Com’è che questo te lo ricordi, e il resto no?»

Ermal chinò il capo, ridendo anch’egli. «Ma che ne so...» Si riprese, tornando su con la testa. «Sarà che sono un romantico.»

Fabrizio annuì lentamente. «Così “romantico” da lasciarmi come ‘no scemo di prima mattina...»

Sospirando profondamente, Ermal si strofinò il volto con una mano. «Non ricordarmelo...» Sbuffò. «Volevo che le cose andassero diversamente», confessò.

«Perché?» Nonostante la testa leggera, Fabrizio si era incuriosito sul serio. Gli piaceva mettere quel damerino in imbarazzo, più probabilmente perché gli piaceva la faccia che faceva poi, ma quella era un’altra questione.

«Perché...beh...» Ermal aveva iniziato a gesticolare vagamente. «Sai...no?»

Fabrizio sorrise di quella risposta decisamente poco da sobri. «No, no’o so. Dimmelo un po’.»

Ermal lo guardò storto, ma con un sogghigno.

Si alzò dalla sua sedia, riuscendo a non rovesciare niente. «E invece, scommetto che lo sai.» Fece il giro del tavolo.

Fabrizio si sistemò meglio contro il proprio schienale. «Non te conviene scommettere tutte ‘ste volte, Ermà, se non sei sicuro di poter pagare...»

Il jazzista si fece una risata, in risposta. «Di sicuro non sono ancora così sbronzo da caderti ai piedi!»

E si sedette sulle gambe dell’altro, come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare.

Fabrizio gli circondò la vita con un braccio, divertito, lasciando che Ermal gli mettesse le mani sulle spalle, sistemandosi meglio. Se lo rimirò ancora per un istante.

Pareva scrutarlo come fosse un pezzo da museo, cosa che fece ridacchiare Ermal. «Che guardi?»

Fabrizio socchiuse gli occhi, scuotendo leggermente il capo. «Sei diverso...»

Ermal parve tornare improvvisamente sobrio. «Diverso da chi?», chiese.

Per contro, Fabrizio sembrava essersi intontito giusto in quel momento. «Da tutti...» Lo guardava non come qualcosa di curioso, incomprensibile, ma come fosse quasi l’unica luce all’orizzonte.

Sotto uno sguardo del genere, Ermal non seppe cosa pensare. Né cosa fare.

A quello pose rimedio Fabrizio, sporgendosi in avanti a poggiare le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio che si schiuse troppo presto.

Ed Ermal si sciolse tra le sue braccia, un gemito e un sospiro a indicare che aveva in realtà atteso anche lui a lungo quel momento. Gli occhi gli si chiusero in automatico, rispondendo al bacio, e inclinò la testa, lo abbracciò, lo strinse a sé per averne di più.

Le mani di Fabrizio gli avevano rapidamente risalito la schiena per immergersi nei suoi capelli. Si staccò per riprendere fiato, ma non smise di passare le mani tra quei ricci, in carezze null’affatto obnubilate dall’alcool.

Ermal sorrise, a metà fra l’esilarato e l’intenerito. «Ti piacciono i miei capelli?»

Fabrizio ridacchiò appena, colto sul fatto. «Sì. Mi piacciono tanto. Li vorrei io.»

Le sue carezze scivolarono sulla nuca, sulle spalle, di nuovo lungo la schiena, coperta ancora da quella che era la sua camicia, non di Ermal. Il cui respiro tremava, in attesa.

Un’attesa che neanche Fabrizio voleva rimandare ancora. «Ma voglio di più te», gli mormorò all’orecchio, prima di tornare a baciarlo, con più foga e desiderio di prima.

Ermal mugolò, stringendosi di più a lui.

Il sapore di tabacco e alcool che si stavano scambiando doveva essere il _loro_ , dei loro baci e dei loro incontri, non avrebbe accettato altre spiegazioni. Gli avrebbe dato tutto, maledizione, ogni boccolo che aveva in testa, purché si decidesse a levargli di dosso quei dannati vestiti.

Un’ulteriore stretta delle braccia di Fabrizio fece scontrare i loro bacini e ansimare Ermal, prima di strozzarsi, quasi, quando Fabrizio si mosse sulla sedia e continuando a baciarselo si alzò in piedi. Gli allacciò le gambe alla vita, tentando di restare aggrappato.

Fabrizio tentò di andare da qualche parte - verso il tavolo, verso il letto, le sue intenzioni non ebbero alcuna importanza, poiché scivolò sopra qualcosa caduto sul pavimento e si trovò a indietreggiare a salti finché le ginocchia non cozzarono contro la struttura del letto e vi cadde sonoramente, Ermal che franò sopra di lui.

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, pur doloranti che fossero. «E che è», fece il padrone di casa, il fiato spezzato, «non ce ne va bene una...»

Ermal finì di ridere. «Beh, a ‘sto punto...» Trasse due respiri, il minimo indispensabile per mettersi seduto. «A ‘sto punto la facciamo andare bene noi, no?»

Fabrizio non riuscì a non sorridere, davanti allo sguardo che Ermal gli stava rivolgendo dall’alto. C’era una cosa in particolare alla quale sentiva di non poter resistere dal dirgli: «’o sai che c’hai ancora i miei vestiti addosso, sì?».

Ermal si guardò. Poi tornò a guardare Fabrizio con la stessa faccia da schiaffi di prima. «Sì. E allora?»

«E allora, non t’è venuto in mente di toglierteli e riportarmeli coi tuoi vestiti addosso, tu che fai tanto il precisino di ‘sto cazzo?»

«L’idea m’ha sfiorato, ma...» Facendo scivolare una mano sul petto di Fabrizio, Ermal si sdraiò su di lui. «Ho pensato che così era più divertente.»

«Più divertente», gli fece il verso Fabrizio, ma gli avvolse comunque un braccio intorno alla schiena.

Dandosi una spinta, se lo tirò indietro con sé, sistemandosi meglio sul materasso. «Che ne dici se tagliamo corto, mh?»

«Dico che t’aspettavo da ‘na vita che lo dicessi,» replicò Ermal, e lesto si risollevò per andare a sbottonargli la camicia. Fabrizio tentò di fare lo stesso con la sua, solo per creare un groviglio di braccia, per cui si arrese e passò a sfilargli la cintura, almeno quella che non era sua.

La gettò di lato come finirono le camicie, e le bretelle, le canotte, e le scarpe, memori dell’ultima volta, e i suoi pantaloni quando Ermal fu più svelto ad afferrarglieli e tirarglieli via, facendogli sfuggire una risata soddisfatta, se non fosse che gli venne messa a tacere da un altro bacio famelico.

Se lo strinse di nuovo a sé, una mossa che lo fece impazzire, in tutti i sensi: per quanto amasse baciare Ermal e sentirlo tra le sue braccia, continuare a far scontrare i loro corpi a quel modo aumentava soltanto la frustrazione formicolante che gli tirava il bassoventre. Lo voleva, lo voleva, il cielo sapeva _quanto_ lo voleva…

Ricadde con un sospiro sul cuscino, quando si staccarono di nuovo. «Ti voglio, Ermà.»

E glielo disse pure, di nuovo a corto di fiato, fregandosene altamente della figura che stava facendo. Gli sfiorò il volto assorto, tracciandogli le labbra dischiuse, la linea del profilo con reverenza, quasi col timore di rovinarlo col solo suo tocco. «È da stamattina che ci penso, e più mi dico di non pensarci, più il pensiero torna, e ritorna...e sto a impazzì». Chiuse gli occhi, felicemente sconfitto. «Tu. Tu mi fai ammattì. Perché, non lo so, è come se t’avessi sempre voluto...e non me sò mai sentito così. Solo tu mi fai sentire così.»

Ermal si chinò appena, nascose il volto in fiamme nel collo di Fabrizio, che riaprì gli occhi. Ora che era così vicino, pelle contro pelle, Fabrizio poteva sentire quanto gli battesse il cuore. Oltre ogni giro registrabile.

Ermal gli mormorò qualcosa, labbra contro pelle, qualcosa che suonava come una melodia, tre versi di una canzone che non aveva mai lasciato la sua testa fino a quel momento.

Si tirò di nuovo su, per guardarlo con occhi liquidi di molto più che una sbornia in prosecuzione. «Dove sei stato, tutto ‘sto tempo…?»

Per qualche ragione, Fabrizio aveva già in mente la risposta. «Sulla stella sbagliata, probabilmente...»

Ermal non resistette e lo baciò nuovamente, a fondo, ma non diede tempo neanche a se stesso per sprofondare di nuovo nel vortice di sensazioni che gli dava il baciare quella bocca. Mosse la sua, spostandosi lungo la mascella, con la barba che lo pizzicava leggermente, scese sul pomo d’Adamo, che sobbalzò, e poi lungo il collo, lento, imperterrito. Passò la lingua sul tatuaggio nell’incavo. «Voglio scriverci una canzone», mormorò. «Su questo...su tutti...» Tornò a baciarlo, figura dopo figura, con incredibile delicatezza e precisione. «Voglio scrivere di te…» Passò la lingua su una cicatrice sbiadita dell’addome, prima di premervi le labbra contro.

Fabrizio ebbe la forza solo di passargli un’altra carezza tra quei ricci, ma non riuscì a trattenerli; gli sfuggirono come acqua tra le dita quando Ermal abbassò ulteriormente il capo, e sentire il respiro di lui contro la sua pelle più sensibile non fece che peggiorare la sua situazione.

Sospirando, chiuse gli occhi, pregando di non morire proprio nel momento in cui sentì la bocca da infarto di Ermal di nuovo su di sé, senza più nulla a impedirgli di esserne travolto.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ermal era piuttosto sicuro che i ricordi di quella sera fossero passati anche nella mente di Fabrizio, nell’istante che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.

«Presumo non serva fare alcuna presentazione», gli arrivò la voce di Maria.

«No, infatti.» Fu Fabrizio a rispondere, distogliendo lo sguardo da Ermal. Il quale fu come liberato dall’incantesimo che lo costringeva sulla soglia e si fece avanti, raggiungendo gli altri due.

Maria trasse un lungo sospiro, probabilmente perché non le piaceva ciò che stava per dire. «Non so se avete avuto modo di saperlo, ma non molti giorni fa dal conservatorio è scomparso un ragazzo, Einar Ortiz.»

Ermal notò Fabrizio aggrottare la fronte, in quella sua espressione tipica di quando rifletteva. «Ho già sentito questo nome», disse il lavorante. «Dai giornali di stamattina. Non è il ragazzo che hanno trovato ieri sulla spiaggia?»

Ermal ebbe una breve visione: la folla assiepata al molo mentre Marco e gli altri gli chiedevano dove stesse andando, e lui che si faceva strada per vedere sulla sabbia un volto livido spuntare da quello che sembrava un involto di lenzuola bianche.

«Sì, si tratta proprio di lui.»

«Mi scusi, signora De Filippi», intervenne a quel punto Ermal, «ma temo di non capire. Cosa abbiamo a che fare io e Fab...io e il signor Moro col suo studente scomparso?»

«Einar è...era uno degli studenti che risiedono nel dormitorio», disse Maria, come se non avesse udito la domanda. «È scomparso proprio l’altro ieri, senza avvisare neanche il docente suo tutor. L’unica famiglia che aveva, a quanto ne sappiamo, è all’orfanotrofio dov’è cresciuto, ma non credo sia scappato per tornare da loro.»

«E lei pensa», intervenne allora Fabrizio, «che il ragazzo possa aver fatto una qualche sciocchezza, invece?».

Maria sembrava essersi fatta seppure più seria. «No, lo escludo. Einar aveva talento, e progetti per il suo futuro. Uno dei docenti l’aveva segnalato per un programma di specializzazione, che l’avrebbe portato direttamente nei teatri: non avrebbe mai sprecato un’opportunità simile. Non viene da un’estrazione sociale che gli permetterebbe di rifiutare.»

«Perciò crede che gli sia capitato per forza qualcosa», dedusse Ermal. «Che le condizioni in cui è stato ritrovato non siano state...un incidente.»

«Non mi è stato permesso visionarlo per il riconoscimento, ma sì: non sono affatto convinta delle ipotesi della polizia.»

«Che sarebbero?»

«Einar sarebbe scivolato e caduto giù dal molo, avrebbe battuto la testa e per questo sarebbe annegato.»

Fabrizio annuì pensosamente. «Non ci crederei nemmeno io, in effetti. Non se il ragazzo era così brillante come lei dice.»

Ermal si ritrovò suo malgrado d’accordo: pur con tutte le sciocchezze del mondo che poteva commettere, quel ragazzo non sarebbe mai andato a sprecare l’unica opportunità che aveva, soprattutto tenendo conto che non gliene sarebbero piovute altre dal cielo. Lui stesso era passato per una situazione simile, d’altra parte. «Non ci sono testimoni a confermare la versione della polizia, immagino...»

«Immagina bene.»

«E non sono venuti alla scuola a fare domande?»

«Einar non aveva molti amici, e neanche i pochi che parlavano con lui sapevano nulla delle sue intenzioni. Ma sono ragazzi perlopiù cresciuti in strada, che con le forze dell’ordine non hanno buoni rapporti...qualunque cosa abbiano detto all’agente incaricato, sono sicura che almeno uno di loro abbia nascosto la verità.»

«Chi si è occupato del caso? L’ispettore Favino?»

«No, sfortunatamente. Considerati i risultati del suo ultimo caso, è stato promosso e messo a capo del distretto di un’altra città.» Maria si mosse per cambiare posizione, con le braccia incrociate. «Il commissario capo...non è un mistero che gli piaccia risolvere i casi in fretta. Soprattutto quelli che riguardano le comunità straniere qui a Melbourne.»

«Come al povero Francesco», soggiunse Fabrizio, in un tono che lasciava suggerire quanto fosse amareggiato al ricordo.

«È grazie al suo caso che sono venuta a sapere di voi».

Quelle parole risvegliarono un sospetto in Ermal. «In che senso, se posso chiedere?»

«Ne abbiamo discusso coi membri del comitato che riguarda gli interessi della comunità italiana, in merito a se avanzare un’azione legale contro il consiglio comunale per l’ennesimo trattamento pressappochista. Alla fine non abbiamo deciso più nulla, anche su richiesta dei parenti del signor Gabbani, che si sono occupati del funerale una volta riavuto il corpo...ma Mara mi ha parlato in privato della vostra indagine, e di come sia stata in grado di dare un aiuto decisivo a quella dell’ispettore Favino. Per questo vi ho fatti chiamare.» E detto ciò, la signora si aggiustò gli occhialetti sul naso, per l’ennesima volta. «Vorrei che vi occupaste anche di questo caso. Vorrei incaricarvi di indagare sulla morte di Einar.»

Ermal non seppe cosa dire. Guardò Fabrizio di sottecchi, e si accorse che l’altro lo stava sbirciando di rimando, forse in attesa che facesse la prima mossa. Beh, di certo non avrebbe aspettato secoli nell’attesa che la facesse lui. «Signora De Filippi, forse le è sfuggito che né io né il signor Moro siamo dei detective, e non lavoriamo per la polizia...»

«Ma io non posso fidarmi della polizia», ribatté Maria, «non dopo che hanno silenziato il mio studente come l’ennesimo caso accidentale. _So_ che _non_ è stato un incidente. Non posso provarlo, ma sento che non è andata come credono. Ma non posso occuparmi io delle indagini, non con la questione del conservatorio appeso a un filo, e di certo non posso chiederlo ai miei colleghi...»

Ermal e Fabrizio si presero ciascuno un istante per riflettere, e guardare la rettrice come se fosse la fonte della causa dei loro mali. Cosa che non era vera, ma scoprire solo in quel momento di essere in mezzo a una stipula che avevano firmato senza saperlo non fu una bella sensazione per entrambi. «E se ci rifiutiamo?» si fece avanti Fabrizio per tutti e due. «Ci sbatterà di nuovo in mezzo a una strada?»

Maria si mosse ancora, togliendosi gli occhiali, rigirandoseli tra le mani. Forse era a disagio nel dover ammettere ciò che disse dopo. Sospirò. «Mi scuso profondamente, ma non avevo altro modo di contattarvi senza far giungere sospetti alle orecchie di nessuno. Pensavo che se foste stati qui in veste di insegnanti, sareste riusciti a trovare risposte a cui neanche io, che sono pure la direttrice, potrei arrivare.»

«Non riesce ad ottenere la fiducia dei suoi allievi?», le chiese Ermal retoricamente.

«A chi è mai piaciuto il proprio preside?», ribatté Maria, con un sorrisetto accennato.

Che Ermal ricambiò in parte. Se non altro, _quella_ preside aveva dello spirito. «Quindi, in altre parole, lei ci ha chiamati non tanto per salvare la scuola, o per darci un lavoro, ma piuttosto per indagare sulla sparizione del suo studente...e adesso, su quello che mi sembra lei crede il suo probabile omicidio...che però non è stato accertato da nessuna autopsia, giusto?»

Maria scosse appena il capo. «Questo...questo ancora non lo so. Non sono una sua parente, né si è fatto avanti nessun altro, quindi dubito che avviseranno persino noi.»

«E il suo tutore», intervenne Fabrizio, «il professore che ha detto che si occupava del ragazzo? Manco a lui hanno chiamato?».

«Ha a carico l’istruzione di vari alunni, ma non è loro tutore anche dal punto di vista legale. Non ci è permesso intervenire anche su quest’aspetto.»

«Perciò i ragazzi so’ lasciati comunque a loro stessi.»

«Facciamo il possibile per tenerli lontani dagli ambienti che potrebbero danneggiarli», aggiunse Maria, percependo il risentimento in quella replica. «Per molti di loro, questa scuola è stata una salvezza. Studiare musica in queste aule li ha fermati dal ritornare al vagabondaggio e al taglieggiare, se non altro. Certamente non pretendiamo di preservarli da ogni cosa, ma di dar loro una mano verso un possibile futuro migliore, almeno questo speriamo di poterglielo concedere.»

La ribattuta sembrò mettere Fabrizio al suo posto, che ora guardava con più nervosismo il lussuoso ufficio in cui si trovava.

Rivolse un’occhiata nervosa anche a Ermal, come a dirgli: _Hai visto? Ora per colpa tua siamo di nuovo nei guai!_

Peccato solo che non era affatto colpa di Ermal se quella preside pazza li avesse convocati; il jazzista moriva dalla voglia di replicare che in fondo era colpa di tutti e due, casomai, perché si erano gettati entrambi nelle indagini sulla vera morte di Gabbani, seguendo il loro istinto - anzi, ecco il reale colpevole di tutto quello, il dannato sesto senso, al quale pure la signora De Filippi si affidava e per quello li aveva convocati al suo cospetto con uno stratagemma a cui avevano abboccato come pesci. La chiave del tutto consisteva nel riuscire a tirarsene fuori prima di incappare realmente in altri guai, che allo stato attuale non si potevano decisamente permettere. «Resta che non siamo comunque autorizzati a investigare», replicò lentamente, «e qualunque prova potremmo trovare, non verrebbe considerata valida in nessun’aula di tribunale. Se l’altra volta siamo pure riusciti ad aiutare la polizia, è stato solo perché siamo andati a dire ciò che sapevamo all’ispettore Favino, e lui è stato così gentile da crederci. Non ricapiterebbe, col commissario capo. Non senza un altro agente italiano che voglia assumersi le responsabilità di un buco nell’acqua».

«Comprendo le condizioni a cui vi sottoporreste, ma siete la mia unica speranza di fare chiarezza sulla scomparsa di Einar. Alla polizia non mi hanno dato ascolto, e assumere un investigatore privato, oltretutto, causerebbe inutile scalpore: le notizie di un’indagine privata trapelerebbero ben presto fuori dall’ambiente scolastico, e non serve che vi ricordi che siamo già su un filo di ragnatela col consiglio di amministrazione e quello comunale...per cui...» Maria si interruppe. Probabilmente perché a corto di scusanti. Fece ricadere le braccia lungo i lati. «Questo è quanto possiedo da mettere sul piatto. È inteso che sarete remunerati per l’incarico, qualora voleste accettare.»

Una minuscola crepa di dolore s’intravide nella sua maschera di serissima rettrice. «Vorrei solo che per quel ragazzo sia fatta giustizia in un mondo che non gliela concederebbe. Tutto qui.»

A Ermal e Fabrizio non servì ascoltare oltre.

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio chiuse dietro di sé la porta dell’ufficio. «Come ci cacciamo ogni volta in queste situazioni non lo so proprio...»

Ermal si voltò verso di lui. «“Ci”?»

Si era già avviato verso le scale, ma si era voltato solo per sbattergli in faccia la propria perplessità. Per quel “ci”, chiaramente, non perché fosse anche lui stupito della coincidenza del trovarsi di nuovo insieme inghippati in un caso più complicato che all’apparenza. Fabrizio non avrebbe commentato, comunque.

«Ma hai ragione», riprese poi Ermal, riprendendo anche a camminare. «Ormai abbiamo dato la nostra parola alla signora De Filippi, non possiamo tirarci indietro. Non se siamo davvero la sua unica possibilità di sapere cos’è successo al suo studente.»

«Dove iniziare, però», disse Fabrizio, seguendolo giù per le scale - non che lo stesse realmente seguendo, ma c’era una sola scala che li avrebbe riportati al piano terra. «Mi vengono in mente uno o due guai in cui uno studentello di una scuola così importante potrebbe cacciarsi, ma non è che lo conoscevo...»

Sbucarono nel corridoio coi busti dei compositori. «Da quant’è che sei qui?», gli chiese Ermal.

«Praticamente stamattina. Tu?»

«Lo stesso, ma prenderò domani la mia classe. Insegnerò pianoforte.»

Fabrizio annuì.

«Tu pure insegni qualcosa?»

«Chitarra. Il vecchio insegnante non s’è ritirato, però, sta a Inverloch a respirare aria di mare.»

«E anche a te è venuta a chiamare la signora De Filippi?»

«A dire il vero no, c’ha pensato un mio amico che insegna qui. Ha saputo di una cattedra libera qualche giorno fa, e sapendo pure che sono un musicista, ha pensato di propormi alla preside. E quella ha accettato.» Un’aria ombrosa attraversò lo sguardo di Fabrizio per un attimo. «Ma forse è stato più il contrario, a pensarci adesso...»

Ermal annuì a sua volta.

In piedi sull’elegante tappeto di quel corridoio, impalati e irrigiditi nella più impostata delle conversazioni, fu presto chiaro a entrambi quale fosse il reale nocciolo della questione, più che la scomparsa dello studente di Maria De Filippi.

Ermal decise di rompere il silenzio per primo: «Senti, è inutile evitare di parlarne. O evitarci, visto che la De Filippi vuole che lavoriamo insieme al caso. Quindi...su quello che è successo tra noi, tre mesi fa, direi che è meglio se ce lo dimentichiamo».

«E da quando decidi tu per tutt’e due, Ermà?»

Ermal mantenne la calma, sia davanti alla faccia corrucciata di Fabrizio, sia a quel soprannome che non sentiva da troppo tempo. «Non abbiamo alternative, mi sembra, a parte la galera. Questo lo sai, no? Quindi...fa’ la cosa migliore anche tu e passaci sopra.» Si ravviò nervosamente i capelli. «Eravamo ubriachi, non ci abbiamo neanche pensato a quel che facevamo. E in ogni caso, se non ti sei fatto sentire in tutto questo tempo, vuol dire che già non t’importava molto, no?»

Fabrizio incrociò le braccia, un sorriso beffardo in volto. «Ma non sono io quello che l’ultima volta se n’è andato senza neanche salutare...e nemmeno quello che m’è saltato addosso tutt’e due le volte.» La stoffa della giacca scura gli tirava sulle spalle, fasciandogli strettamente gli arti, ma riusciva comunque a coprire i suoi tatuaggi. Ermal cercò di evitare di fissare quelle maniche. «E ora mi vieni davanti a dirmi di passarci ‘no straccio, e usi pure la scusa della galera? Senza chiederme niente; senza darmi manco tu una spiegazione perché tu, pure, sei sparito da un giorno all’altro?» Più che arrabbiato, era serio.

Ermal sperò di esserlo altrettanto. «Non mi interessa che cos’hai fatto tu, sei abbastanza adulto da avere delle priorità. Come pure sai che anch’io ho le mie, una band da tenere in piedi con un lavoro che nemmeno si trova: pensi che voglia andare in prigione e buttare all’aria tutto quello per cui abbiamo faticato per anni? Non faccio io le leggi...»

«Anche se sono sbagliate?!» Fabrizio parve voler sbottare qualcos’altro, ma si trattenne, stornando lo sguardo lungo l’altro corridoio. Era vuoto, e dalle stanze chiuse non uscì nessuno a intimare il silenzio.

Si passò una mano in volto, sospirando, e per nulla contento tornò a rivolgersi a Ermal: «Beh, va bene. È inutile starci a sindacare oltre. È stata una cosa del momento, e come hai detto ognuno ha le sue priorità, è inutile darci ancora importanza».

 _Non che tu gliene abbia data sin da principio_ , pensò Ermal, imperturbabile all’esterno, ma livido nell’animo.

Tutti quei giorni passati col nervoso che i ragazzi gli rimproveravano, le incursioni al negozio di fiori senza mai trovare il coraggio di entrarci veramente, adesso era totalmente insensato rimpiangerli. _Impara dai tuoi errori e vai avanti_. «Quindi ci occuperemo del caso?»

«Ci occuperemo del caso.» Fabrizio gli porse anche una mano, la destra.

Ermal la strinse. Non accadde nulla, pelle contro pelle, niente di più. La lasciò con un sollievo che pungeva.

Era stato sciocco a ripensarci, si disse, ma ora sarebbe stato diverso. Sarebbe stato meglio. «Dunque...sei alla scuola da più tempo di me, in un certo senso. Hai già qualche idea, o un indizio?»

Fabrizio si passò una mano dietro al collo, indolenzito forse dalle ore di lezione. «Mah...solo che ‘sti ragazzini hanno paura che me li mangi. Ma non ho sentito nessuno di loro parlare dello scomparso.»

Ermal trattenne una battuta all’angolo della bocca. Non era proprio il caso. «Secondo la De Filippi, Einar non aveva chissà quanti amici. Questo restringerebbe il campo dei ragazzi a cui chiedere informazioni.»

«E tu credi davvero che si confideranno con un professore, dopo che non lo hanno fatto manco con le guardie?» Fabrizio era sinceramente scettico.

Ermal fece un gesto, come a indicargli di andare avanti. «Se hai altre idee...»

«Il ragazzo veniva da un istituto, no? Può essere che sia andato a trovare qualcuno là?»

«Dici che soffrisse di nostalgia?»

«No», replicò subito Fabrizio. «Orfanotrofi e case del genere sono l’ultimo posto che ti mancherebbe, se lo lasci. E stando alle parole della De Filippi, era pure l’ultimo posto in cui Einar voleva tornare se aveva tutti ‘sti progetti per il suo futuro. Penso più che qualcuno lì dentro, qualcuno a cui Einar era legato, si sia messo nei guai, il ragazzo in qualche modo l’ha saputo ed è andato ad aiutarlo. Finendo lui nei guai, però.»

Ermal ci pensò su. «Ha un suo senso...ma è un’ipotesi troppo articolata», ribatté poi. «Non sappiamo se in quel posto avesse ancora qualche conoscenza. Ora come ora, non abbiamo niente da cui partire se non la sua carriera qui al conservatorio.»

«E tu speri davvero che i ragazzi si sbottoneranno sul suo conto? Fanno muro fuori, figurati qua dentro.»

«Diamoci qualche giorno per legare con loro. Magari salterà fuori qualche invidioso che ha voglia di gettar fango sulla sua memoria.»

«E tu come lo sai che succederà?»

«Ho studiato in un posto come questo, tanto tempo fa. So come funziona in questi luoghi.»

Ermal aveva parlato in tono talmente consapevole che Fabrizio non se la sentì di contraddirlo. «Beh, va bene. È una possibilità. Ma se non troviamo niente? Almeno tra stasera e domani gli dovranno fare il funerale, a quel ragazzo, o seppellirlo da qualche parte.»

Ermal lo capì al volo. «Stai dicendo che prima di tutto, dovremmo trovare il modo di accedere all’autopsia?»

«Se lo mettono sotto terra, possiamo dire addio a quello che la polizia non ha voluto dire ai professori.» Un’aria compiaciuta fece incurvare le labbra di Fabrizio. «Ma si dà il caso che conosco a uno che può aiutarci...»

 

* * *

 

«Come sarebbe, “il professor Cristicchi non c’è”?!» Fabrizio era esterrefatto, nonostante avesse ascoltato di persona la notizia. «Ma se ci passerebbe pure le domeniche, qua dentro!»

Ermal gli diede un colpetto col gomito, per farlo calmare, trattenendosi eroicamente dallo scoppiare a ridere in mezzo ai corridoi della sacrissima università di Melbourne.

Il tirocinante, pallido e insicuro, si diede forza schiarendosi la voce. «Mi dispiace, ma proprio ieri ha dato disposizione di assentarsi per almeno due settimane. È a un raduno di aggiornamento dei medici del Victoria...»

«Sentito, Fabrizio?», gli si rivolse Ermal, serissimo. «Il professor Cristicchi è irreperibile. Non possiamo disturbare oltre il dottore.»

Davanti alla logica inoppugnabile delle cose, Fabrizio fu costretto alla ritirata. Lo studente in camice bianco ne sembrò visibilmente sollevato, come Ermal notò con la coda dell’occhio mentre si dirigevano verso il cortile interno.

Aspettò di oltrepassare l’arcata di pietra, le sue scarpe lucide ma dalle suole consunte che calpestarono l’erba soleggiata, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Fabrizio: «Che cosa pensavi di fare, col tuo amico?».

«Simone insegna qui, ma è anche il medico legale del distretto di City South», rispose Fabrizio, camminando affianco a lui con le mani in tasca. «Pensavo che, se non aveva lavorato lui al cadavere, ne poteva ave’ sentito parlà da qualche collega suo...ma visto che se n’è partito giusto ieri, a ‘sto punto dubito pure che abbia saputo della morte del ragazzo...»

Gli studenti che passavano per quel cortile buttavano un occhio a quella strana coppia, ma vedendoli entrambi in giacca e cravatta li scambiarono probabilmente per dei docenti, e andarono per la loro strada senza fare domande.

«Perché pensi che avrebbe potuto aiutarci?», gli domandò invece Ermal. «I medici legali non sono vincolati dal segreto professionale, per dire?»

«È Simone che mi ha dato quelle informazioni sulla morte di Gabbani, l’altra volta. Perciò speravo che potesse fare lo stesso anche per stavolta.»

«E non ha un vice o un segretario a cui chiedere, nel caso?»

«Una volta m’ha detto che stava facendo fa’ tirocinio a una studentessa, un’altra italiana...ma dubito assai che questa ci dirà qualcosa...»

Ermal ebbe un’intuizione. «Il professore amico tuo, per caso, lavora in teatro?»

Fabrizio lo guardò con aria stranita. «No. Ma m’ha detto che spesso va ad aiutà la compagnia di suo nipote...tu come lo fai a sapè?»

Ermal ricollegò i pezzi, e si permise di fare un leggero sorriso di compiacimento. «Perché credo di conoscere qualcun altro che potrebbe aver lavorato al cadavere.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La faccenda dell'omicidio tra i vigneti è un riferimento alla 2×10 di MFMM.
> 
> Inverloch è una località di mare a sud-est di Melbourne, tra l'altro citata nella 1×13 della serie.
> 
> La galera messa in mezzo da Ermal non è un'esagerazione, in quanto negli anni Venti, in Australia, l'omosessualità era considerata reato, cosa per la quale passerà anche un personaggio principale di MFMM.
> 
> Il Victoria è lo stato federato dell'Australia in cui si trova la città di Melbourne. City South, invece, era una delle zone in cui è divisa la capitale, poi dismessa nel 1994; in MFMM è la zona del distretto di polizia in cui operano due dei personaggi principali.


	4. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa è tutti noi, i tirocinanti sfruttati dai professori per portare avanti le parti più noiose dei loro lavori. E gli allocchi di turno che fanno favori ad amici che non ricambieranno mai.

 

«Allora...» Elisa rivolse un lungo sguardo di sospetto agli ospiti inaspettati che erano giunti a trovarla nell’obitorio universitario. «Potete darmi una prova che è stata la signora De Filippi, la rettrice del conservatorio, a mandarvi qui per dei chiarimenti? Già sto io in bilico col preside perché Cristicchi mi ha scritto una delega per scendere qui in sua assenza per finire la mia tesi.»

«‘lisa, andiamo», fece Ermal, spazientito. «Cosa credi, che ci ficchiamo negli obitori universitari per sport?»

«Non sarebbe la cosa più strana che ti ho sentito fare, Erm.»

Il musicista preferì massaggiarsi le palpebre chiuse piuttosto che notare con la coda dell’occhio il sogghigno di Fabrizio. «Non...non parliamone adesso, per favore...»

Straordinariamente, fu proprio il suo compare a venirgli in aiuto. «La preside ci ha assunto di persona per indagare», disse alla dottoressa, e trasse dalla giacca un foglio ripiegato. Glielo porse. «In questa lettera c’è scritto tutto.»

Elisa lo prese, e lesse da cima a fondo le scarne righe che vi erano scritte.

«Puoi chiamarla per telefono, se non ci credi», aggiunse Ermal.

Elisa piegò di nuovo la lettera, e la restituì a Fabrizio. «Ma so anche che non smonterete finché non vi dirò quello per cui siete venuti a disturbarmi nella pausa.» Tuttavia, l’aveva detto con aria bonaria, piuttosto che di rimprovero. Ermal gliene fu grato.

L’aspirante medico legale si spostò dal tavolo su cui aveva compiuto la sua ultima dissezione a quello accanto, con un corpo magro coperto da un lenzuolo bianco. «Questo è ciò per cui siete venuti. È il secondo che ci arriva in questo stato, questo mese.» Sollevò con due dita solo la porzione di telo che copriva la testa, ripiegandola poi sul petto.

I due uomini si sentirono stringere il cuore a quella vista. Il volto del ragazzo non dimostrava neanche vent’anni, all’apparenza.

La pelle, cerea, era stata ripulita con cura dalla sabbia e dal sale, come pure i capelli. Sotto le palpebre chiuse, tirate e dagli aloni azzurrini, erano ben evidenti un paio di occhiaie, ma era dubbio se fossero opera della permanenza nelle acque del porto.

Soffocando la pena che stava provando, Ermal alzò lo sguardo su Elisa. «Che cosa gli è successo?»

«Morto per annegamento», fu la semplice risposta. «Aveva i polmoni pieni d’acqua, e a giudicare dallo stato della pelle, dev’essere rimasto immerso per tutta la notte. Non so quanto ci direbbe di più il contenuto dello stomaco, ma senza il professor Cristicchi non posso fare analisi più approfondite.»

Anche Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo su di lei. «E sa come il ragazzo c’è finito, in acqua?»

«Lui...» Elisa esitò un istante. Con un sospiro, scostò appena il telo in corrispondenza di un braccio del cadavere. «Era legato con delle corde, a quanto pare», disse, indicando delle leggere striature impresse sull’arto. «Ma i nodi dovevano essere stati legati male, perché se pure la mia ipotesi è giusta, le corde non sono state rinvenute sulla spiaggia insieme al corpo. Probabilmente, devono essersi sciolte in acqua con la marea e precipitate sul fondo. Non che abbia aiutato questo poveretto, comunque...»

Ermal aveva notato l’ammorbidirsi della voce dell’amica, il suo sguardo lucido da medico incrinarsi a causa della pietà verso una vita spezzata troppo presto.

Ma non poteva lasciarsi fermare neanche da quello. «La polizia, da quanto ci ha detto la signora De Filippi, ha detto che è inciampato sulla banchina, ha battuto la testa cadendo in acqua e che per questo è annegato. Ma se ci parli di corde, allora...non credi che sia stato un incidente, giusto?»

«Penso che i segni sulle sue braccia risalgano a poco prima della sua caduta in acqua: come vedete, sono ancora abbastanza evidenti. Per cui ho pensato più che l’abbiano legato e poi buttato in mare. Però la mia resta solo un’ipotesi...»

Fabrizio scosse la testa, nervoso. «Ma chi poteva fare del male a questo modo a ‘n ragazzo, a uno studente? E ha detto che è _il secondo_ che vede ridotto così? Ma che sta succedendo?!»

Neanche Elisa e il suo volto triste parevano avere una risposta a quella domanda.

Ermal puntò il suo sguardo sul capo del giovane steso sul tavolo. Gli si mosse intorno, guardando con più attenzione la fronte, l’attaccatura dei capelli. Poi risollevò gli occhi sull’amica. «E hai detto alla polizia di queste tue ipotesi, Elisa?»

«Sono stata incaricata solo della preparazione del corpo; dell’autopsia ufficiale se ne occuperà il medico legale designato dal commissario capo. Non sono abilitata a farla da sola, non senza la laurea...»

E senza il professore presente, pensò Ermal, Elisa non sarebbe stata presa comunque in considerazione. Lo capì già solo dall’improvvisa tensione che l’aveva assalita nel rispondere. «E non puoi farti dare una delega dal tuo prof anche per questo, o farlo telefonare per dirgli cosa pensi? Visto che _a quanto pare_ l’intelligenza di una donna è fuori dalla legge, per le istituzioni di ogni tipo...»

«Ermal...» Elisa gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso di comprensione. «Grazie della tua partecipazione alla nostra crociata, ma qui si tratta della legge per davvero: non sono ancora medico a tutti gli effetti, quindi una mia analisi non avrebbe valore a prescindere in un’aula di tribunale, anche se fossi stata un uomo. In attesa che cambino questi pareri ingiusti», disse poi, rimettendo il telo sul volto del giovane ragazzo morto, «continueremo a fare del nostro meglio.»

Ermal fumava ancora d’indignazione. «Ma…!»

«Telefonare a Simone non è tutta ‘sta brutta idea, però», intervenne Fabrizio, sorprendendo i due. «Se lui ha ‘na qualche autorità più di noi, potremmo almeno provarci, no?»

«Come lo conosce?», gli chiese Elisa.

«Ho lavorato al trasporto cadaveri per il vostro obitorio, qualche tempo fa. Il professore suo m’ha quasi fatto venì n’infarto: s’era nascosto nell’ombra e poi è venuto fuori...»

«Mh, sì, direi proprio che è lui.» Elisa fece un altro sorriso, che tuttavia subito dopo s’irrigidì. «Ma chiamarlo servirebbe a poco: dovrei almeno mandargli delle fotografie del corpo perché la sua analisi possa avere valore, ma non credo che lo avrebbe per il commissario capo. Non conosco altri casi in cui prove del genere siano state prese in considerazione.»

Ermal si cacciò le mani in tasca, perché aveva voglia di mettersi a lanciare oggetti. Più andavano avanti e più si incartavano, ed erano soltanto all’inizio dell’indagine! Stette qualche altro secondo a fissare il cadavere di nuovo coperto dal lenzuolo (e a calmare i suoi istinti bellicosi). «Se vogliamo capire com’è finito in acqua, comunque, c’è un solo posto da cui possiamo iniziare. Se non troviamo lì qualcuno che l’ha visto sparire, non so davvero dove altro cercare.»

«Si torna al conservatorio, in pratica», soggiunse Fabrizio, che pareva ugualmente stanco di quel vicolo cieco di ragionamenti.

Elisa si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. «Spero che troviate quello che cercate, ragazzi», disse, e con quella frase li salutò.

 

* * *

 

«Hai notato la testa del ragazzo?»

Fabrizio mosse la sua, di testa, in un gesto nervoso. «Direi...», rispose, continuando a camminare per i corridoi dell’università. «Era più bianco d’un fantasma. Avrei giurato d’averlo pure visto respirà, sott’a quel coso...»

Ma non era quello che Ermal voleva fargli notare. «Non aveva lividi, nessun segno che avrebbe indicato una caduta. La prima ipotesi della polizia è che Einar abbia sbattuto la testa cadendo in acqua, giusto? Ma a meno che non abbia colpito la nuca - ma Elisa ce l’avrebbe fatto vedere, in quel caso - com’è finito in mare ed è annegato dev’essere andata molto diversamente.»

«Già...» Fabrizio venne colpito da un altro pensiero. «Ma se quello che l’amica tua ha detto è vero, e cioè che è stato legato, se non aveva più le corde addosso quann’è che l’hanno trovato, può essere che s’è liberato mentre stava in acqua?»

Ermal alzò le spalle, ignaro.

Svoltarono nell’atrio. Oltrepassarono una coppia di docenti che fumavano le loro pipe e le ennesime librerie in mogano stracolme di libri e teschi, e uscirono dal portone elegante al sole di mezzogiorno. Seguirono il vialetto tagliato in mezzo a un prato curato, i passi che scricchiolavano sui sassolini, accompagnando insieme al trotto dei cavalli di una carrozza il resto dei loro ragionamenti.

Fabrizio faticava a tenere il passo del jazzista, ma doveva esporgli la sua neonata teoria: «Ascolta-ascoltami n’po’: Einar è stato legato da non sappiamo ancora chi e buttato in mare pe’ non sappiamo ancora perché, giusto? Ma po’ esse che si è reso conto di quello che gli succedeva, capisci che voglio dire? In acqua, piglia e inizia ad agitarsi perché è chiaro che nun vuole annegà, ma a un certo punto si accorge che i legacci, le corde, là, so’ fatti male, e dai che ti ridai riesce a slegarli e a liberarsi.»

«E allora perché sarebbe annegato lo stesso?»

«Magari ha pure tentato di raggiunge la spiaggia a nuoto. Ma forse nun sapeva nuotà, o aveva già bevuto troppa acqua e non ce l’ha fatta più col fiato. A volte capita...»

«Dovremmo chiedere alla De Filippi se Einar sapesse nuotare.»

«Pensi che giusto ’a preside lo sappia?»

«No, ma forse può servire a qualcosa saperlo noi. O forse no...»

Fabrizio sospirò pesantemente. «Ci serve tutto e niente in questo caso, Ermà...»

Ermal si allentò il nodo della cravatta. Faceva caldo, e ragionare sotto tutto quel sole non era facile. Erano usciti dai cancelli dell’università da un pezzo, e come quei pochi ancora in strada, diretti alle loro case con sottobraccio le sporte della spesa per il pranzo, seguivano entrambi le ombre che gli alberi gettavano sul marciapiede. Rimpianse di aver lasciato tutti i soldi a Marco, e di non essersi trattenuto qualcosa della sua parte per un biglietto del tram, sicuramente affollato a quell’ora ma di certo meno assolato.

E poi, la verità era che Ermal non aveva molta voglia di fare la strada del ritorno in compagnia di Fabrizio. Ma era una persona adulta, tutto sommato, e come tale si sarebbe comportato, ingoiando il boccone amaro e continuando a camminare con dignità (quella che poteva avere uno a girare a mezzogiorno in giacca, cravatta e pantaloni scuri). «Senti, ricapitoliamo quello che abbiamo già: Einar era uno degli studenti del conservatorio, uno di quelli che la preside ha fatto entrare dagli ambienti meno abbienti, quindi è probabile che fosse preso anche lui in antipatia dai genitori del consiglio, e probabilmente anche dai loro figli. Abbiamo già un possibile movente, come vedi, il fatto che può aver scavalcato qualche figlio di papà con la sua bravura.

«Scompare all’improvviso e nessuno, neanche il professore tutor che si occupava anche di lui, sa dove possa essere andato. E non è strano? Davvero nessuno l’ha visto uscire dall’edificio principale, o neanche dal dormitorio? Visto che risiedeva lì, almeno il suo compagno di stanza si sarà fatto due domande sul perché Einar non c’era più il giorno dopo. A meno che non sia lui, l’alunno scavalcato e col movente per farlo fuori...»

«E si può uccide uno perché è più bravo di te a suonà?» Fabrizio pareva poco convinto.

«In ambienti come questo, vale tutto. Fidati, lo so.»

«Eh, mi ricordo che me l’hai detto. Ma siamo davvero sicuri che qualcuno all’interno della scuola ‘o voleva morto?»

Ermal si fermò. «Che altre ipotesi avresti?», gli chiese, girandosi a guardarlo in volto cogli occhi socchiusi, perché era in controluce. Si mise anche una mano alla fronte per schermarsi dal sole.

«Lasciamo n’attimo perde l’istituto da cui viene o le rivalità nel conservatorio. Non può essere che s’è cacciato nei guai pe’ guadagnà qualche cosa di più?» Fabrizio aveva parlato in tono allusivo. «Voglio dì...non è che la De Filippi paga ai suoi alunni pe’ studiare là, quelli un po’ più poveracci da qualcuno devono pur prende i soldi per la retta, o no? E visto che Einar non aveva più nessuno, a quanto ci ha detto la signora, da chi è che si faceva pagà ‘a retta, se non era lui proprio a lavorà pe’ permettersi gli studi?»

«E dove credi che lavorasse?»

«Ah, questo no’o so di certo. Ma se era tutto ‘sto alunno brillante, vuol dire che ci teneva a restare là, e pur di tenersi stretta l’unica possibilità di rimediarsi un futuro un minimo più dignitoso, si sarà abbassato a fa’ tutti i lavori possibili. O anche... _moralmente discutibili,_  com’è che direste te e la De Filippi...»

Ermal ci arrivò subito. «Poteva lavorare per qualche banda criminale. Come faceva il tuo amico Niccolò con quegli anarchici. Può aver scoperto cose che non avrebbe dovuto sapere...»

«E per questo l’hanno fatto fuori», concluse Fabrizio. «Pensaci bene: legato e buttato in acqua, chi si prenderebbe mai il disturbo di fare una cosa così complicata pe’ ‘n ragazzetto che studiava musica e voleva solo cantà?»

«Uno che voleva eliminarlo a tutti i costi...»

«E la dottoressa ha pure detto che è _il secondo che l’è arrivato a questo modo_ , quindi o è tutta ‘na coincidenza, e i due morti annegati non hanno nessun legame, o c’è stato un precedente, e quindi l’ipotesi della banda criminale è pure corretta.»

Ermal soppesò la possibilità appena descritta. «Maria non ci ha detto nulla su delle amicizie sbagliate di Einar, ma è anche possibile che non ne fosse a conoscenza. Non penso neanche che lo conoscesse lei più di tanto, in fondo ha tanti alunni di cui tenere conto.» Annuì tra sé, come ad approvare l’idea che gli era appena venuta in mente. «La chiave è negli altri ragazzi. Più che i professori, sono loro che possono sapere qualcosa su dove sia andato Einar quando è scomparso. Dobbiamo chiedere a loro.»

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. «Non sarà facile...»

«So che non si fideranno mai abbastanza di noi, ma dobbiamo provarci.» Ermal gli rivolse uno sguardo che nelle sue intenzioni voleva essere deciso, ma percepì da sé che doveva essere più esitante che altro. «Ci stai?»

Fabrizio alzò i palmi. «Abbiamo detto che ci occuperemo di ‘sto caso, no?»

«Lo prendo come un sì?»

«Fa’ tu, Ermal. Decidi sempre tu...» Si voltò prima che l’altro potesse ribattere.

Ermal lo guardò avviarsi a mani in tasca, restando lui a piedi ben piantati sul marciapiede.

 

* * *

 

« _Scusa l’ora, Erm, ma m’è venuto in mente solamente adesso..._ »

«Non preoccuparti», rispose Ermal, cornetta all’orecchio. Era stato fermato da Caterina poco prima di salire nella sua stanza, terminata la cena a villa Venier, perché era giunta una telefonata per lui da una certa signorina Toffoli. Era corso immediatamente alla postazione del telefono nel salottino, sorprendendo i suoi amici perché aveva completamente lasciato perdere il dolce. «Hai scoperto dell’altro, ‘lisa?»

« _No, ma mi ero dimenticata di dirvi una cosa, stamattina, sul modo in cui hanno ritrovato Einar. Non so quanto sia importante, ma forse per voi potrebbe esserlo._ »

Ermal si raddrizzò, e si poggiò con un lato del corpo al muro accanto. «Dimmi pure.»

« _Sopra ai vestiti che indossava - niente di che, degli abiti e delle scarpe comunissimi - il ragazzo portava un camice bianco, come quello che indossiamo anche io e il professor Cristicchi in obitorio._ »

Ermal ne fu confuso. «Portava un camice da dottore?»

« _Sì, e non ho idea né di dove possa averlo preso, né del perché lo avesse addosso. Era zuppo d’acqua come il resto dei vestiti, quindi escludo che possano averglielo messo dopo che la marea l’ha spinto sulla spiaggia._ »

«Aveva qualcosa nelle tasche, per caso?»

« _No, niente._ »

Involontariamente, la voce di Fabrizio gli tornò nelle orecchie, suggerendogli un’altra domanda: «E, senti, mica l’altro corpo annegato aveva pure un camice bianco addosso? Magari le due cose sono collegate».

« _No, era vestito normalmente._ » Un sospiro crepitò dall’altra parte della cornetta. « _Ermal, non riesco a darmi pace. Chi poteva volere morto un ragazzo così giovane, e in questo modo, persino? Abbiamo fatto una guerra perché non ce ne fossero più..._ »

«Troveremo chi è stato», disse Ermal, risoluto, «anche se la polizia non vuole ascoltarci. Grazie mille del tuo aiuto, ‘lisa», le disse poi, con voce più gentile. «Vai pure a dormire tranquilla.»

« _Spero davvero che possiate fare la differenza, Erm. Almeno voi..._ »

Ermal chiuse la telefonata con la sensazione che la sua amica riponeva le proprie speranze nella persona sbagliata. Tornò indietro, e salì in camera.

Trovò Marco ad aspettarlo accanto alla porta ancora chiusa, le braccia emblematicamente conserte. «Guarda che lo so che non sei andato anche tu a trovare Dino in ospedale, dopo che ti abbiamo lasciato», fu il suo saluto quando lo vide.

«Ho sonno.» Ermal aprì la porta e caracollò all’interno, ma neanche la vista della mobilia elegante - cassettone, scrittoio e un letto dal materasso così alto che prometteva dormite meravigliose - lo confortò un poco. «Non è stata una bella giornata. Lasciami riposare.» Si piegò per levarsi le scarpe mentre camminava.

Marco lo vide penare in quell’operazione impossibile, ma non si lasciò impietosire. «La rettrice che ti ha detto, quando ti ha trattenuto?»

«Cose...» Ermal si tolse quella scarpa come avrebbe potuto staccare un pezzo di metallo fuso a un altro. «Sul mio incarico...» Faticò altrettanto per levare l’altra, e si accorse solo alla fine di aver speso tutte quelle energie perché non aveva sciolto i nodi delle stringhe. Crudelmente ironico, pensò, contando che l’opposto era capitato a Einar, e nonostante tutto era morto lo stesso. Il pensiero quasi non gli fece risalire in gola la cena appena consumata, così iniziò a scrollarsi la giacca di dosso per concentrarsi su qualcos’altro.

Girandosi mentre si strappava una manica via dal braccio, notò che Marco era ancora fermo sulla soglia. «Oh, senti, ma tu non hai sonno? Vattene a dormire!» E ritornò alla propria svestizione.

«Sono solo preoccupato, Ermal», ribatté l’amico in tono duro. «Preoccupato che stai di nuovo pensando ad altro. Ti ricordi quanto tempo abbiamo perso appresso a te che volevi fare il detective sull’omicidio di Gabbani, sì? Le prove che hai saltato, e gli ingaggi che non hai rimediato, e che invece era compito tuo cercare? Ti abbiamo affidato tutto quello che abbiamo, ed eri d’accordo, ma sembra che quando ci sono di mezzo ‘ste cose non capisci più niente e di colpo noi non contiamo più un cazzo!»

Ermal ruggì un sospiro di frustrazione.

Ficcò una mano nella tasca interna della giacca che aveva appena buttato sul letto, e ne trasse un foglio piegato che consegnò a Marco. «È stata la signora De Filippi a chiedermi aiuto», disse, mentre l’altro prendeva quel foglio. «Un suo alunno è scomparso nel nulla ed è riapparso _morto_ ieri mattina, al molo, e nessuno ha ancora capito perché, e secondo lei io posso riuscire a far luce sull’incidente che gli è capitato.» Tornò dentro la stanza, sfogando il suo fastidio nel tentativo di slegarsi la cravatta. «Ha saputo da zia Mara del fatto che ho risolto l’omicidio di Francesco, anche se avevamo detto all’ispettore di non fare nomi...bah...ma comunque, crede che posso fare di più che non la polizia.»

Marco non diede più di un’occhiata scettica alla lettera. «E come pensi di fare a risolvere pure ‘sto caso, mh? Sei forse un agente? Un avvocato? O hai la licenza da detective privato?»

«Abbiamo forse una licenza noi per fare i professori, Macco?»

«Non cambiare discorso, Ermal!...»

«No», fece l’altro, turbinando su se stesso per tornare ad affrontarlo con lo sguardo, «è esattamente la stessa cosa! Siamo persone che fanno quello che possono per tirare avanti, giusto? Perché non dovremmo fare lo stesso per chi non può più? Quel ragazzo aveva sì e no vent’anni, ed è morto annegato per una ragione che forse neanche sapeva! Non è manco morto sotto le armi, per dire, ché almeno in quel caso sapeva perché stava lasciando questo mondo!»

Marco fece un sospiro secco, aggrottò la fronte. «Erm, per favore, non tirare fuori quest’argomento. Sai che non lo tollero.»

«È la stessa cosa, invece!», gli ripeté Ermal, infervorandosi. «Einar non aveva nessuno, e nessuno lo piangerà, né vorrà sapere perché è morto! È la sua professoressa che chiede che venga fatta giustizia, ti rendi conto? E dato che non era figlio di chissà chi, né questa persona così importante per la comunità, ti aspetti forse che la polizia non chiuderà in fretta il caso? L’hanno già fatto! E senza l’autopsia! Non avrà neanche un funerale, santoddio! Quel ragazzo...lui...» Si mise le mani tra i capelli. «...è la stessa cosa di allora, Macco...si ripete sempre la stessa storia...», aggiunse, la voce incrinata. Forse si sarebbe anche messo a piangere.

Marco sentì di non poter più restare immobile alla porta. «Guarda che non è colpa tua.» Gli si avvicinò, e cautamente gli prese le mani. «Non è colpa tua, mi hai capito?», gli ripeté, guardandolo bene in quegli occhi che parevano essersi improvvisamente persi. «Neanche allora lo era. Non è stata colpa di nessuno dei due.»

Ermal trasse dei respiri lenti e profondi, all’inizio tremanti.

Ma man mano che Marco parlava, riusciva a calmarsi un poco di più. «Non puoi prenderti tutte le responsabilità del mondo, Erm. Quel ragazzo è morto, ormai. Ma tu sei vivo. _Noi_ siamo vivi. E come hai detto tu stesso, _dobbiamo_ tirare avanti, in qualche modo. Senti...se è stata la signora De Filippi ad affidarti l’incarico di indagare, allora va bene. Mi sta bene, cerca quello che devi cercare, fai quello che devi. Ma una volta che trovi questi indizi, o se non ci riesci affatto, consegni tutto alla De Filippi e le dici che lasci perdere. Hai già una responsabilità: siamo noi, è la band, e che senso ha restare insieme, se il suo cantante è il primo che non se ne importa niente? È stata un’idea tua quella di fare gruppo, non...» Strinse le labbra, zittendosi.

Fece ondeggiare un poco le mani tra le sue, indeciso se dirgli tutto quello che voleva dire.

«Non abbandonarci», parlò infine. Non avrebbe potuto dirlo in altro modo.

«Dino non sta bene, non è vero?»

La domanda di Ermal ebbe l’effetto di riscuotere Marco, sebbene non si fosse affatto intorpidito. «Sì», ammise. «La ferita alla gamba si è infettata. Se non riescono a guarirla, potrebbero dovergliela amputare.»

Ermal annuì a labbra strette. «Ho capito.» Tirò via le mani dalle sue. «In questo caso, meglio tenerci ‘sto lavoro alla scuola, giusto? Così quando Dino tornerà, non ricomincerà con la tiritera che ci trova lavoro a tutti nella sua rimessa...»

Marco cercò di trattenere la risata che gli nacque spontanea. «Hai ragione...mille volte meglio suonare sotto un ponte che stare in quel tugurio deprimente...»

«Io non direi così; si sentirebbe offeso se denigri il suo lavoro, sai?»

Marco gli diede una spintarella. «Ma tu da che parte stai, eh?»

Ermal ridacchiò. «Ma la nostra, non è ovvio?» Si fece più serio, nonostante continuasse a sorridergli. «Sarò _sempre_ dalla nostra parte, Marco. Anche se a te non sembra.»

«Guarda...se ti piace così tanto fare l’investigatore privato, a questo punto basta che ce lo dici. Studia per diventarlo, lascia la band e apri uno studio tutto tuo. Non è che taglieremo i contatti all’improvviso, se è ciò che ti fa paura...»

«Ma che dici!» Ermal ritrovò bastante serenità da riderne. «Sono un cantante, io, non un detective! E se anche volessi aprire uno studio», proseguì, ritornando ai tentativi di slacciarsi la cravatta, «mi servirebbe un assistente, e i soldi per l’affitto, e i mobili, e per lo stipendio dell’assistente, e dovrei mettermi a girare per cercare clienti...» Riuscì a liberarsi di quel nastro con uno sbuffo di soddisfazione, e lo gettò a terra di conseguenza. «Molto meglio i problemi che abbiamo già, no?»

Marco alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Già...molto meglio...» Diede un’ultima occhiata all’amico, ma si era seduto sul letto. «Visto che è tutto a posto, allora vado in camera mia. Va bene?»

«Sì, mamma, sta’ tranquilla...» Ermal si dovette scansare per schivare la cravatta che Marco gli aveva lanciato. «Malembarét’!», gli disse, sghignazzando, lanciandogli contro lo stesso accessorio che gli aveva lanciato lui.

Marco, ridendo altrettanto, si salvò tirandosi la porta dietro.

Ermal fu libero di crollare contro il materasso, sfinito. Doveva ancora mettersi il pigiama, ma tutto il suo corpo, mente inclusa, gli gridava un grosso _no_ a pieni polmoni.

Tra l’altro, fuori aveva appena iniziato a piovere. Avrebbe anche dovuto alzarsi a tirare la tenda davanti la finestra contro cui batteva l’acqua, ma scelse di non fare neppure quello.

Tanto sapeva già cos’avrebbe visto una volta chiusi gli occhi, e niente sarebbe stato in grado di distrarlo da esso.

 

* * *

 

Niccolò si tirò le coperte fin sopra le orecchie. «È solo pe’ stanotte», mugugnò, la voce già impastata dal sonno, «domani mi trovo n’altro posto».

Fabrizio, seduto al tavolo, mugugnò a sua volta un assenso. Meglio che violasse le regole dell’affittuario e facesse dormire quel ragazzo all’asciutto che non sotto la pioggia chissà dove. La palazzina dove abitava abusivamente insieme ad altre due o tre famiglie era stata finalmente sgomberata ed abbattuta per poterci fare un edificio più sicuro dal punto di vista edilizio, ma di cui i precedenti occupanti avrebbero potuto permettersi forse un sottoscala.

Cambiò direzione a quei pensieri, concentrandosi sul foglio che aveva in mano. Girò un altro poco la rotellina della lampada, ravvivando un minimo la fiammella per vederci meglio. Alle volte, Fabrizio scriveva così velocemente per star dietro ai suoi pensieri che non riusciva neanche lui stesso a capire la sua scrittura. Decifrare quello che gli era venuto in mente l’altra notte e tentare di dargli un seguito era una bella impresa. Ma non aveva sonno, e poteva restare a comporre anche fino all’alba, se fosse stato necessario.

Mentre si grattava fra i capelli con la matita, udì alle sue spalle un leggero rumore di coperte che venivano spostate. Niccolò difficilmente riusciva ad addormentarsi in fretta.

La cosa gli fece sfuggire un piccolo sorriso: quello scapestrato rifiutava la carità di chiunque, proprio come lui, ma se si trattava di un letto all’asciutto chissà come riusciva sempre a convincerlo. Dopo le solite proteste che lui non era suo padre e che era perfettamente in grado di badare a se stesso. Intanto in quei tre mesi non lavorava fisso da nessuna parte e Fabrizio si era chiesto più volte dove Niccolò trovasse i soldi per mangiare, dato che non era stato neanche riassunto come faccendiere. Ma fare a Niccolò un interrogatorio di quel tipo era come tirare la coda a un gatto di strada, e dunque Fabrizio aveva lasciato perdere in principio. Il fatto che adesso lavorasse in una scuola dove i ragazzi dell’età del suo giovane amico non avevano problemi di quel genere, e che uno di loro fosse stato ucciso in quella maniera barbara ma senza un motivo apparente, non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare il suo umore, peggiorato ulteriormente quando dalla porta dell’ufficio della rettrice aveva visto apparire Ermal e la sua bella giacca blu. (Che poi, nel bel mezzo della loro clamorosa prima sbornia Ermal gli aveva detto che era di un altro colore, _non_ blu, ma a Fabrizio era parsa blu e così era restata nella sua opinione.)

Annerì con la matita un intero verso, cancellandolo con gesti secchi e veloci, ma che non ebbero anche sul suo animo lo stesso effetto. Ricordava ancora cosa ci fosse scritto sotto, così a capoverso iniziò a scrivere il suo esatto opposto.

Alle sue spalle, Niccolò si voltò di nuovo nel letto, sbuffando.

«Nic», lo chiamò Fabrizio, senza staccare l’attenzione da quel foglio.

«Mh?»

«Se cerchi lavoro ‘sti giorni, vedi di sta’ lontano dar porto.»

«Mh...e perché, mò?»

«Pecché ultimamente ci sta gente strana là in giro, più del solito. Gente a cui piace ammazzà ragazzi gettandoli in acqua.» Fabrizio si permise di distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi versi per voltarsi a lanciare un’occhiata ammonitrice al ragazzo. «Quindi tieniti lontano da lì, hai capito?»

Mezzo sepolto dalla coperta, Niccolò stette a guardarlo per un istante. «Sì, va bene, ho capito», disse poi, dandogli le spalle e voltandosi nuovamente. Non si fece più sentire, lasciando posto nell'orecchio solo alla pioggia che batteva contro la finestra chiusa e ai rumori di chi passava per strada.

Fabrizio fu libero di tornare alla sua canzone con una preoccupazione in meno, o così sperava.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase di Elisa sulla guerra è una citazione diretta dalla 1×04 di MFMM.
> 
> "Malembarét'" significa "maleducato" in dialetto pugliese.


	5. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino è ancora vivo, ma la stessa cosa non si potrebbe dire del metodo deduttivo dei protagonisti.

 

Nonostante in ospedale vigesse il divieto di far schiamazzi o altri rumori molesti, Paolo si sganasciò per tutto il tempo, ascoltando le disavventure dei suoi amici. «No, non ci credo», fece, una volta riavutosi, le lacrime agli occhi e la pancia dolente. «A te», disse, indicando un Marco scuro in volto, «hanno incollato le corde del violoncello, e c’è voluto un altro professore per scollarti le dita. E a te», disse poi, indicando un Ermal inespressivo, «hanno messo la colla invece sul sedile del pianoforte!»

Ermal, straordinariamente, fece spallucce. «Sai come si dice. Sono ragazzi...»

«Altro che la progenie di Bach», sibilò Marco, tutt’altro che indifferente a quelle goliardie. «I figli di Attila, ecco che cosa sono...»

«Magari con le classi più avanti ci andrà meglio», tentò Ermal di consolarlo. «Questi erano gli studenti più giovani, dopotutto.»

«Poi mi spieghi come fai a non voler menare nessuno con un pantalone strappato sul…!»

«L’importante», si fece sentire Dino dalla brandina su cui era confinato, «è che avete un altro tetto sulla testa, e che la signora rettrice non vi abbia ancora licenziato. Vuol dire che state facendo un buon lavoro, in fin dei conti, no?»

Ermal fece come per appoggiarsi sul supporto che reggeva in alto la gamba fasciata dell’amico. «L’importante, qui, è quando uscirai finalmente da ‘sto postaccio. I dottori ancora non dicono nulla?»

Dino si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo. «Solo che la ferita sta reagendo alle medicine. Ma è quello che dicono a tutti, qui dentro. Devo comunque aspettare il mio turno per l’intervento.»

Marco ebbe un leggero brivido. «Ma devono per forza asportarti tutto il pezzo infettato?»

«Non farà male come la trave che ci è caduta sopra la prima volta. Almeno questo...»

«Scusate!»

L’esclamazione trafelata di Andrea li fece voltare tutti verso di lui: stava correndo nella loro direzione, con ancora il cappello e la tracolla indosso. Doveva essere appena rientrato dal suo giro mattutino di consegna dei giornali. «Scusate il ritardo, ma ho una mezza pausa giusto adesso», disse infatti loro, fermandosi con le mani sulle ginocchia, piegato in due dal fiatone. «Volevo sapere...mica ti fanno l’intervento oggi, Dì?», chiese poi, raddrizzandosi.

L’amico gli sorrise dal suo letto. «Dovrei finire sotto un sollevatore un po’ più spesso per avere un po’ d’attenzione, qui, eh?»

Quella replica si meritò tutti gli sfottò del suo gruppo di amici, finché la caposala non entrò a passo di carica, intimando loro di uscire perché l’orario delle visite era terminato e in ogni caso stavano facendo un baccano del diavolo, disturbando gli altri pazienti.

Con la promessa a Dino di fargli recapitare uno dei manicaretti di villa Venier, i quattro musicisti ancora in piedi uscirono dall’ospedale, diretti a mettere sotto i denti un boccone prima di tornare alle loro occupazioni.

«L’unico svantaggio di questo lavoro», proruppe Marco, scendendo per primo dal tram che erano riusciti ad acchiappare per tornare a Parkville, «è che ci occupa praticamente tutta la giornata, e non riusciamo più a fare le prove come prima».

«Abbiamo sempre i fine settimana», osservò Andrea.

«Che io e Ermal dovremo comunque impiegare per programmare le nuove lezioni...»

«Eddai, Macco!» Ermal piantò una mano su una spalla del suo pragmatico amico. «Prima ti lamentavi che non avevamo un soldo e suonavamo per senza niente, e ora che abbiamo pure uno stipendio, ti lamenti che non abbiamo tempo di suonare! Sei incontentabile.»

«Sono realista, Ermal», ribatté Marco, spingendo il cancello rosso della villa per far entrare anche gli altri. «Ecco perché torniamo qui pure per mangiare e dormire», aggiunse, entrando anche lui nel vialetto.

Ermal sogghignò. «Non che la cucina di questo posto ti dispiaccia, mi sembra...» Suonò il campanello, e neanche tre secondi dopo la porta gli venne aperta da Caterina. La ringraziò, entrando in casa, e così fecero i tre uomini dietro di lui. «E poi, se proprio vuoi suonare», proseguì alla direzione di Marco, dirigendosi invece verso la cucina, «fatti preparare tre caffettiere e restiamo in piedi tutta la notte, ché tanto non abbiamo da fare niente a quell’ora, no?» Si avvicinò al tavolo, già coperto di taglieri con verdure e piatti celati da lucidatissime campane metalliche.

«E dove lo metti il dormire, Erm?!», gli arrivò il lamento di Marco dal corridoio. «Almeno quello non me lo devi toccare!»

«Incontentabile», disse tra sé Ermal, ma con un piccolo sorriso. Sollevò una delle campane e gli angoli della sua bocca guizzarono un po’ più in su: aveva beccato giusto il dolce.

Fece per prendere uno degli invitanti lamingtons ammonticchiati ordinatamente nel piatto - quel giorno li avevano preparati alla maniera classica, cubetti glassati di cioccolato e ricoperti di scagliette di cocco - quando gli arrivò una leggera cucchiaiata sulle dita.

Ermal ritrasse la mano, lanciando uno sguardo avvilito a Bianca.

Dall’altra parte del tavolo rispetto a lui, la cameriera era tutt’altro che in colpa per quell’azione. «Sono per dopo», precisò, «e poi non vi siete neanche lavati le mani!»

«Giustissimo», le riconobbe Ermal, e per nulla irato batté in ritirata, raggiungendo il resto della banda.

 

* * *

 

Se la prima mattinata di lezione era stata un disastro, il primo pomeriggio non filò altrettanto liscio.

Forse tratti in inganno dai suoi capelli e dal suo vestiario, nettamente in contrasto coi radi capelli grigi, le barbe alla Verdi e i serissimi completi con le catenine degli orologi che spuntavano dai taschini degli onnipresenti panciotti in tweed che caratterizzavano il resto dei docenti uomini, anche gli alunni più anziani pensarono di potersi permettere delle libertà col nuovo arrivato.

Peccato che Ermal non aveva assolutamente intenzione di ripetere la figuraccia di quella mattina - peraltro salvata in corner dall’espediente di legarsi la giacca in vita, ma aveva comunque rimediato una pessima figura come professore - e pertanto, entrato in classe col cipiglio severo di un colonnello, aveva troncato sul nascere ogni possibile ribellione annunciando una sequela di interrogazioni al pianoforte, per farsi un quadro generale della classe a cui avrebbe insegnato.

Bruciandosi così ogni possibilità di confidenza che i probabili compagni di Einar gli avrebbero accordato.

Sospirando, si massaggiò con due dita le palpebre chiuse dietro le lenti: aveva mal di testa, ma doveva finire di stilare il programma delle lezioni del giorno dopo. Era rimasto solo lui in aula, alla fine delle sue tre ore di pianoforte, ed era abbastanza certo che più di un alunno avesse borbottato, uscendo, che il nuovo prof era davvero uno stronzo. Non avrebbe voluto farsi ricordare a quel modo, ma dopotutto poteva capirli.

Lo scrivere della sua stilografica venne interrotto da un rapido bussare alla porta, peraltro lasciata aperta.

Alzò lo sguardo: era Fabrizio. «Se può?»

«S...sì, entra.» Ermal si tolse gli occhiali. Si strofinò gli occhi col dorso di una mano e li sbatté un paio di volte, ma la vista ancora gli sfarfallava.

«Che», fece Fabrizio, piazzandosi proprio di fronte a lui, «t’hanno messo in riga per bene, i tuoi ragazzi?»

«Non me ne parlare...» Stordito, anche se troppo testardo per ammetterlo a se stesso, Ermal affondò il capo in una mano, il gomito sul piano della cattedra. «Sei venuto per andare dalla De Filippi?»

Fabrizio annuì. «Sei ‘na pezza», commentò, mentre l’altro si alzava dalla sedia e si avviava verso la porta. «Se vuoi dopo ti porto da Fiorella per un caffè.»

«Troppo lontano, e poi...» Ermal si fermò per sgranchirsi la schiena, inarcandosi con un gemito trattenuto. «E poi questo è più urgente», disse poi, riprendendo la camminata. In realtà moriva dalla voglia di farsi un caffè, ma era pur sempre un orgoglioso di prima categoria, e mai e poi mai sarebbe tornato indietro sui suoi passi. Specie se lo riconducevano nel luogo dove tutto era iniziato.

Fabrizio fece spallucce alla sua affermazione. «Volevo solo essere gentile.»

Ermal gli rifilò un’occhiata di traverso. «Ora vuoi pure farmi sentire in colpa?», gli chiese, seccato, iniziando a salire le scale.

«Ti parrà strano», disse lui, una mano al corrimano per aiutarsi, «ma voglio solo esse ‘na persona civile. ‘a cosa ti dà fastidio?»

Ermal scosse la testa come a scacciare una mosca che gli ronzava intorno. «Per niente», rispose, ma gli uscì un borbottio.

Per sua fortuna, l’ufficio della rettrice sbucò subito nella loro visuale.

Bussarono, e al permesso della voce roca di Maria entrarono.

La preside non perse tempo: «Avete novità su Einar?», chiese loro, senza alzarsi dalla scrivania. Aveva una gran quantità di lettere aperte davanti e una penna tra le mani, probabilmente stava rispondendo ad altre lamentele da parte dei genitori.

Ermal prese la parola: «Il medico legale che si è occupata del suo corpo ha confermato l’annegamento. Ma ha trovato anche una cosa che indica che non è andata come ha detto la polizia, primo tra tutti il fatto che non avesse lividi sul capo conseguenti alla caduta ipotizzata.»

«Sulle braccia aveva dei segni di corde», aggiunse Fabrizio, indicandosi gli avambracci. «Secondo la dottoressa, potrebbero averlo legato prima di buttarlo in acqua. Ci spiace», disse poi, «non le stiamo dando belle notizie.»

«No. Infatti.» Maria s’era fatta più rigida del solito. «Ma è comunque qualcosa.» Trasse un respiro, prima di tornare a guardare in volto i due uomini. «C’è qualcos’altro che dovrei sapere?»

«Cosa ne sarà del corpo», disse Ermal, ma era più una domanda che una replica. «Ho telefonato stamattina in obitorio, e la dottoressa che si è occupata di lui mi ha detto che nessuno è venuto a reclamarlo.»

«A questo ci sto già pensando io.» Maria indicò con un cenno del mento il telefono che teneva accanto a sé, sulla scrivania. «Ho chiesto ai responsabili dell’istituto in cui viveva Einar se volessero fargli delle esequie», spiegò, «e mi hanno detto che ce ne sarebbero grati. Se l’obitorio ce lo consentirà, organizzeremo una veglia funebre qui in conservatorio, domani mattina».

Fabrizio parve restarne in qualche modo colpito. «Un bel gesto», disse solo.

«Eravamo la sua famiglia, in fondo», mormorò Maria senza espressione.

Senza neanche badare ai suoi ospiti, quasi fossero svaniti, prese la cornetta del telefono e se la portò ad un orecchio. «Salve», disse poi, al centralino che aveva appena attaccato la sua telefonata, «potreste passarmi l’università di Melbourne, cortesemente? Vorrei parlare direttamente col rettore; gli dica che è Maria De Filippi che lo desidera».

Capendo che la preside era nuovamente assorbita nell’esercitare la sua aura di influenza sulle persone, Ermal e Fabrizio pensarono bene di ritirarsi.

Fu Fabrizio a chiudere la porta dell’ufficio dietro di loro. Ermal aspettò che fossero sulla scala, prima di dirgli una cosa che si era tenuto dentro da prima: «Elisa mi ha telefonato, ieri sera».

«Embè? Siete usciti a farvi un mimosa?»

«Mi ha detto un’altra cosa su come hanno ritrovato Einar», rispose invece Ermal, appellandosi a tutta la sua pazienza. «Sopra i vestiti indossava un camice da dottore.»

Fabrizio scese l’ultimo gradino, e si fermò sul posto.

Guardava Ermal come fosse lui l’assassino del ragazzo. «E perché non l’hai detto alla De Filippi, scusa?»

«Intanto perché la preside non dovrebbe avere queste informazioni a prescindere: nemmeno lei è un ufficiale di polizia, e anche se ci ha scritto delle raccomandazioni, non sono documenti che hanno valore davanti a un vero ufficiale di legge. La stiamo violando solo per dare pace a lei e al suo alunno. Se si lasciasse sfuggire qualcosa, poi, non credi che finirebbe nei guai in un secondo interrogatorio - che sicuramente avverrà, visto che vuole fargli il funerale, a Einar?»

«Ma questo non ti dà ‘o stesso il diritto di…!»

«Lo so, ma la cosa in sé non ha senso! Einar studiava musica, non medicina: allora dove si è procurato quel camice, e _perché_ , soprattutto? Forse si era travestito per qualcosa, forse per la stessa ragione che l’ha spinto ad andarsene dal dormitorio senza dire nulla a nessuno. Non credi che, a questo punto, volesse tenerlo segreto - e _soprattutto_ alla preside? Io rispetterei queste volontà, se così fosse. Non sappiamo ancora in che cosa e _se_ fosse immischiato in qualcosa, d’altra parte.»

Fabrizio si passò una mano dietro al collo, l’espressione tormentata. «Non ti capisco, Ermà, non ti capisco proprio...pecché vuoi sempre complicarti la vita a ‘sto modo...»

Ermal aspettò. Qualunque risposta gli avrebbe dato.

Che arrivò dopo un profondo sospiro. «Ma va bene. Alla fine, in effetti non è che c’ha molto senso, ancora.»

«Lo diremo alla De Filippi se troviamo un collegamento con qualcosa», aggiunse Ermal, sperando segretamente che l’altro fosse d’accordo con lui anche su quello. «Prima troviamo altri indizi, e poi formuliamo una teoria. E solo allora andremo dalla preside a dirle che cosa abbiamo trovato. Va bene?»

Fabrizio fece una faccia che esprimeva tutto tranne la sua fiducia in quel piano. Ma fu col suo solito sorriso storto che disse: «Tanto ci cacci comunque nei casini, teoria o non teoria...»

Ermal si permise di rilassarsi un poco. Non ci aveva sperato davvero in una conferma, doveva ammettere a se stesso, e averla avuta nonostante tutto lo risollevò abbondantemente.

«E scommetto che hai pure pensato alla prossima mossa.»

«In effetti sì», ammise lui, facendo apparire in volto un sorrisetto tutt’altro che colpevole. «Ma se può consolarti, stavolta non dobbiamo neanche andare tanto lontano...»

 

Guardarono Paolino ridiscendere le scale del dormitorio maschile, senza dire una parola.

«Due cose», disse invece loro il neo-guardiano, raggiungendoli. «Primo: che state a fissarmi così, siete inquietanti.»

«E la seconda cosa?», gli risposero in coro.

Paolo si guardò a destra e a sinistra. Aspettò che passasse una coppia di studenti prima di trascinare i due dietro un angolo.

Protetto dal busto di Mozart, trasse fuori dalla tasca del grembiule di servizio una fialetta di vetro, reggendola tra le dita guantate. «La sua valigia e il resto delle sue cose erano ancora in stanza, ma questa stava nascosta in una scatola da scarpe che teneva sotto il letto.» La consegnò a Ermal.

Il cantante estrasse un fazzoletto dal taschino, e lo usò per prendere la prova. Se la rigirò tra le dita, facendo molta attenzione, e la mostrò anche a Fabrizio. «Ti sembra una medicina?»

«Non lo so», ammise l’altro, gli occhi fissati su un solo particolare. «L’etichetta è strappata. Può essere qualunque cosa...»

Ermal tornò a guardare Paolo. «C’era dell’altro, nella scatola?»

«Solo la fiala, niente scarpe.»

«Quindi era importante», dedusse lui, riportando nuovamente lo sguardo sul prezioso indizio.

«E non voleva che si sapesse», aggiunse Fabrizio.

La sua aria fosca attirò l’attenzione di Ermal. «Stai pensando che è collegata al camice che gli hanno trovato addosso?»

«Più che il ragazzo s’è messo in qualche giro di ricettazioni», replicò asciutto il faccendiere. «È dalla fine de’ ‘a guerra che si contrabbandano pur’e medicine. Se voleva fà soldi, questo è uno dei metodi più sicuri.»

Ermal riportò ancora una volta lo sguardo sulla fialetta. La inclinò in modo da cercare di leggere quel che rimaneva dell’etichetta adesiva. «C’è un codice, credo», disse, assottigliando gli occhi per vedere meglio. «Quattro numeri...»

Ma dirli a voce alta non lo aiutò a capirci qualcosa. Guardò di nuovo Fabrizio. «Anche le medicine possono essere contrassegnate da un codice, giusto?»

«Come tutto quello che si produce in fabbrica», confermò l’altro. «Una volta ho lavorato per un posto che faceva pastiglie per la gola, e ogni latta di pastiglie c’aveva un numeretto impresso sopra co’ ‘na macchina.»

«Già, ma...» Ermal sollevò appena la fialetta, mettendola controluce. Non v’era traccia di residui sulle pareti, né sul fondo. «Anche se le contrabbandava, è un po’ strano che si nascondesse delle medicine giusto in camera sua, dove tutti potevano entrare e trovarle...sempre se di _medicine_ si tratta, poi...»

«Io andrei a chiedere in infermeria se il ragazzo si pigliava qualcosa, così da sta’ sicuri che quella è veramente robba sua o un indizio.»

«Proprio quello che pensavo.»

«...ma secondo me, nun è sua. Sennò non aveva senso tenerla nascosta, no?»

«Se contrabbandava medicine come pensiamo, ma non aveva un posto segreto in cui nasconderle, anch’io avrei pensato a camera mia.»

«A ‘sto punto può darsi pure che ce l’aveva, un artro posto segreto. Uno dove teneva l’altre scorte se i professori gli scoprivano questa e gliela confiscavano.»

«E poteva aver coinvolto altri ragazzi...dobbiamo per forza riuscire a far parlare almeno uno di loro.»

Paolo li guardava alternativamente, cercando di seguire il ragionamento. «Quindi io non vi servo più?», chiese poi.

Ermal e Fabrizio si voltarono verso di lui, come se si fossero accorti solo in quel momento della sua presenza. «Ah...sì, Paolì», gli rispose Ermal, «ci bastava questo. Ci hai aiutato tantissimo.»

Paolo, per tutta risposta, sbuffò. «Aiutato, sì. Ma a metterci in altri casini...» Mani in tasca, si voltò per risalire la scala. «Non voglio perdere pure ‘sto lavoro, Erm!»

L’amico capì l’antifona: «Meglio non dire alla De Filippi nemmeno di questo», disse a Fabrizio. «Soprattutto, non che è stato Paolo ad aiutarci.»

«Mh-hm», acconsentì Fabrizio. «’o sai», disse poi, avviandosi con l’altro verso l’infermeria, «ho come l’impressione che er tuo volè fare er detective non piace più di tanto agli amici tuoi!».

«Non _voglio_ fare il detective; lo faccio solo perché me l’ha chiesto la signora De Filippi», mise in chiaro Ermal, rabbuiandosi rapidamente.

Fabrizio aveva notato quel cambiamento, anche se non sapeva ascriverlo a un motivo più preciso dell’avercela con lui per _quella_ storia. «Guarda che scherzavo...»

«Lo so. Peccato che ultimamente scherzate tutti a credere di sapere come la penso.»

Ermal lo distanziò di qualche passo, e Fabrizio non riuscì a raggiungerlo di nuovo.

 

* * *

 

L’infermiera - una giovane donna dagli occhi chiari, quasi da gatta, e i capelli raccolti dietro il fazzoletto della sua tenuta da crocerossina - ci impiegò decisamente meno tempo di loro nell’esaminare quella fialetta vuota. «Non ci è permesso dare medicinali agli alunni fuori dall’infermeria», disse. «Se il ragazzo a cui l’avete trovata se l’è procurata all’esterno del conservatorio, non posso saperlo.»

Ermal non volle demordere: «E dell’etichetta che ci può dire?».

L’infermiera rivolse un’occhiata all’adesivo, ma scrollò il capo sconsolata. «Il codice sembrerebbe indicare un lotto di produzione, ma non saprei davvero dirvi di quale medicinale.»

«Grazie comunque», le disse Fabrizio, riprendendo la fialetta nel fazzoletto di Ermal. «Mica sa se Einar soffriva di qualcosa, teneva qualche cosa da prendere per forza?»

«Ho già consegnato la sua cartella clinica alla polizia, ma il ragazzo non si è presentato da me una volta in tre anni di studi.»

Quindi era sano come un pesce, dedusse Ermal, rimproverandosi mentalmente per il paragone inopportuno. «La ringraziamo dell’aiuto. Ci scusi se le abbiamo fatto perdere tempo.»

L’infermiera fece spallucce, un gesto che la ringiovanì. «Nessuna perdita di tempo. Se si tratta di questi ragazzi, sarò sempre dalla loro parte.»

 

«In pratica», disse Fabrizio, una volta usciti dalla stanza, «non abbiamo trovato niente». Sbuffò.

Ermal si grattò la nuca. «Un rompicapo niente male...» Ci pensò su un attimo, poi si voltò verso di lui. «Sigaretta?»

 

* * *

 

Non volle ammetterlo, ma era il suo modo di mettere un ponte. L’altro ci stava provando, nonostante tutto, e non valeva sprecare energie utili alle indagini per le sue insofferenze. E poi una fumata lo aiutava sempre a districare i suoi pensieri.

«‘azie», borbottò Fabrizio, portandosi alle labbra la sigaretta che aveva estratto dal suo pacchetto e che Ermal gli aveva acceso. La fialetta era al sicuro nella tasca interna della sua giacca, accanto al resto delle sigarette ma non dei suoi fiammiferi, che puntualmente aveva perso da qualche parte.

Ermal fece involare la prima nuvoletta di fumo. «Prego...» Buttò un occhio in strada, guardando distrattamente i passanti.

Tra le nuove direttive di Maria De Filippi vigeva anche il divieto di fumare negli ambienti del conservatorio, per cui si erano dovuti rifugiare sul balconcino che si affacciava sul retro dell’edificio, dove nessuno li avrebbe visti fumare e non sarebbero stati disturbati.

«E quindi», esordì Fabrizio, lasciando la sua sigaretta a consumarsi tra le dita, «domani mattina gli faranno il funerale...».

Ermal annuì. «Tempo scaduto per cercare altri indizi.» Trasse una boccata di fumo.

Abbassò la sua sigaretta proprio quando Fabrizio portò alle labbra la propria. «A ‘sto punto ci conviene andà all’istituto», disse ad un tratto, fermandosi dal trarre lui una boccata. «Forse è da lì che viene la medicina. Se non riusciamo a fa’ parlare nessuno degli altri alunni...»

Ermal sospirò tra i denti. «No, io non voglio rinunciare», ribatté, facendo dondolare la sua sigaretta in un gesto d’impazienza. «Fare domande all’istituto è una buona idea, ma sono sicuro che anche qui nella scuola ci sono delle risposte. Non è possibile che nessuno abbia visto quel ragazzo uscire, almeno il suo compagno di stanza!»

«Ma se ‘sti ragazzi con noi non vogliono parlà, come vuoi convincerli? A nessuno piace parlare coi suoi professori - e non dirmi che tu sei l’eccezione, perché mi aspetto pure questo, tra un po’...»

Sospirando per l’ennesima volta, Ermal si grattò il sopracciglio con l’orecchino pur di non replicare subito a quella battuta. «Per tua fortuna, no. Ma resto della mia idea. In un collegio non ti confidi con nessun altro che i tuoi compagni di stanza, e Einar non aveva neanche nessuno a cui mandare lettere...»

Anche Fabrizio sospirò. Parevano più due ciminiere, tanti erano i pensieri che entrambi stavano macinando su quel balcone. «Se hai uno dei tuoi piani geniali, spara pure. Io non c’ho idee pe’ ‘sta cosa.» Sbuffò fuori l’ultima nuvoletta di fumo, gettò in terra il mozzicone e lo schiacciò con una scarpa, spegnendolo. Poi si mise le mani in tasca, avvertendole gelide. «Certo, se fossimo pure noi dei ragazzini, sarebbe tutto più facile...»

«Mhm...» Ermal aspirò pigramente. «Sarebbe molto più facile...» Mentre soffiava via il fumo, e spense anche lui quel che restava della propria sigaretta, il barlume d’intuizione che gli era nato nella mente prendeva via via sempre più corpo, diventando una scintilla ben evidente quando si voltò verso Fabrizio.

«Perché mi stai a guardà come se fossi ‘na bistecca?», gli chiese quello.

«Metafore a parte, sai se il tuo _amico_ sta lavorando, in questo periodo?», gli chiese invece lui.

Fabrizio aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensandoci su.

Ermal sperò non ci mettesse tutto il giorno.

Poi il volto dell’altro si distese nuovamente. «Aspè, ma quale dei tanti?»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parkville è il sobborgo di Melbourne in cui si trova Wardlow, la casa di Miss Fisher (e qui diventata "villa Venier").
> 
> Le tre caffettiere che Ermal consiglia a Marco di farsi sono un sottilissimo riferimento a quelle che si beve il suo personaggio in Nella tana del lupo. Probabilmente non la finirò mai di fare riferimenti inter-fanfictions.
> 
> I lamington sono dolci tipici australiani: cubetti di pan di Spagna ricoperti di cioccolato e cocco, e farciti all'interno con marmellata; devono il loro nome a lord Lamington, governatore del Queensland dal 1896 al 1901.
> 
> Il mimosa è ~~oltre che l'ennesimo easter egg sui MetaMoro~~ un cocktail inventato a Parigi nel 1925.


	6. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MetaMoro si sono rivolti all'ultima persona che vi aspettereste per aiutarli nel loro caso, e che prevedibilmente li caccerà in più casini di quanti già hanno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a MyDemonicas, GioTanner e Micetta per i commenti, e a tutti voi per i kudos - e la pazienza, come sempre! 😂 ~~Perché probabilmente ci teniamo solo io e altri due gatti a questa fic e voi dovrete sorbirvela per altri due o tre seguiti, me sa.~~

 

La Melba Hall, col suo immenso organo a cinque gruppi di canne e la volta concava, lunga quanto tutto l’auditorium, che permetteva una delle acustiche migliori di tutte le sale da concerto dell’Australia, non era certo stata concepita per ospitare un funerale.

Gremita di alunni, sul palco in fondo, dove si posizionava solitamente l'orchestra, era disposto a semicerchio il corpo docenti, con la rettrice sostituta che parlava da un leggio montato appositamente. Un paio di composizioni floreali erano state posizionate davanti - ma non quante era decoro porre in una celebrazione funebre che si rispetti, va detto - e facevano da sostegno, quasi, alla foto del giovane defunto. La bara col corpo mancava, in quanto la polizia ne aveva ancora la custodia, e quell'assenza amplificava il senso di farsa dell'intero evento, sostenuto già dalle dicerie che si rincorrevano da qualche giorno sulla sorte del morto, alimentate dalla fantasia di un'opinione pubblica annoiata più che dall'unico articolo di giornale pubblicato in merito, un trafiletto striminzito che puntava più a rimarcare quanto poco sicura fosse la zona del porto e come le forze dell'ordine non fossero in grado di prevedere piccoli incidenti di quel genere. Come se avessero potuto, d'altra parte.

L'unica parte dell'auditorio che pareva provare un minimo interesse per il discorso in onore di Einar che la preside De Filippi stava facendo, era un gruppo di persone in piedi in fondo alla sala, a segnare la loro divisione dal resto dei presenti più di quanto non facessero gli stracci che indossavano.

Due o tre erano gli adulti in tutto di quella strana compagnia, compresa quella che aveva l'aria di un'infermiera con molte notti di sonno mancanti, simili a fari nel piccolo gregge di bambini che li circondava, tra cui qualche testa più alta che non necessariamente simboleggiava un'età maggiore del resto della compagine. Qualcuno di loro tirava su col naso, qualcun altro faceva fare un piccolo scatto alla testa pendente sulla spalla per raddrizzarsi e non cadere addormentato a causa delle ore passate in fabbrica, ma almeno le loro facce smunte non erano causate dalla noia.

Quando Maria De Filippi finì di ricordare i meriti che Einar conseguì al conservatorio e attaccò con quella che doveva essere la lode delle sue qualità caratteriali, una sola persona si alzò dal suo posto a sedere e, solitaria in mezzo al corridoio creato dalle sedute, si diresse fuori dalla hall.

Niccolò Moriconi si alzò anch'egli dal proprio sedile, e senza pestare i piedi a nessuno, in perfetto silenzio e rispetto del decoro uscì dalla propria fila e la seguì.

Fuori dall'auditorium si sentì un po' perso, perché quella persona pareva sparita all'improvviso, ma un rumore soffocato lo colpì da sinistra, e verso quella direzione egli ripartì.

La trovò seduta a terra, tra le colonnine che sorreggevano i busti di Chopin e Wagner, a tentare di asciugarsi le lacrime sui polsini, senza un fazzoletto.

Quando si accorse di essere guardata, quella persona gli scoccò dal basso uno sguardo risentito. «Che c'è, non hai mai visto prima uno che piange in mezzo a un corridoio?»

 

* * *

 

«E gli ha detto soltanto questo?», chiese Ermal alla fine del racconto.

«No, l’ha pure mannato a quer paese e poi se n’è annato lui.»

«E Niccolò l’ha seguito?»

Fabrizio parve stranirsi. «No! Perché doveva farlo? Se gli stava col fiato sur collo, ancora un po’ finivano pure alle mani!...»

Chissà per quale ragione, Ermal non ne aveva dubbio. «Be’, è comunque qualcosa...» Sorseggiò quel che restava del suo caffè alla napoletana. Per fortuna, sebbene mancante di clienti durante il giorno, lo speakeasy di Fiorella non si faceva mancare le bevande indispensabili.

«Un’unica persona che al funerale di quel ragazzo piglia e se ne va a piangere in corridoio, ‘o direi pure io che è ‘n indizio...» Fabrizio, d’altra parte, il suo caffè l’aveva finito già da prima.

Era stata sua l’idea di recarsi al locale, per discutere del caso al riparo da orecchie indiscrete quali potevano essere i muri di quella scuola. La proprietaria dello speakeasy li aveva lasciati da soli, come da richiesta enigmatica del suo amico, e aveva trascinato il suo barista a svolgere alcune commissioni per il negozio di fiori che faceva loro da riparo, ma non prima di aver bollito un buon caffè per tutti. Se ne occupava direttamente Fiorella di quella preparazione, benché delle abilità di Marco non ci fosse che da fidarsi ciecamente, e lei stessa preferisse bere dei bizzarri preparati vegetali, ma il fornelletto e le relative caffettiere erano suo appannaggio esclusivo. Non che in uno speakeasy i clienti consumassero molto caffè, ma c’era da aspettarsi la sua presenza, in un certo senso, in un locale in mano a degli italiani.

Ermal aveva sperato che la bevanda esercitasse su di lui il suo tipico effetto corroborante, che lo aiutasse a...focalizzarsi sul caso e su nessun’altra cosa.

E invece, già da quando Fiorella e il suo barista li avevano lasciati, neanche un buon caffè caldo era riuscito a tranquillizzarlo un po’ all’idea di restare solo con Fabrizio, lì nel luogo dove tutto era cominciato. Aveva acconsentito ad andare lì solo perché il conservatorio non era luogo adatto dove riprendere ad alta voce le fila delle loro indagini, e tanto meno lo era villa Venier, con quella (seppur non con cattive intenzioni) bocca larga di zia Mara e le sue orecchie lunghe, e soprattutto le paranoie di Marco - del _suo_ Marco, il fedelissimo e preoccupatissimo contrabbassista della band - a guardarlo severamente ad ogni minima parola che avrebbe detto. E il pub giù al porto era assolutamente da evitare, data la sua collocazione nello specifico.

Inutile dire che, col caffè che gli era scivolato nello stomaco come una colata di piombo fuso, Ermal se n’era pentito. Il pub del porto sarebbe stata una scelta migliore, a quel punto, se non altro per la massa caotica che li avrebbe circondati, e che avrebbe aiutato lui a sentirsi meno con le spalle al muro.

Riemerse dai suoi rimpianti in tempo per accorgersi del sospiro di Fabrizio. «Qualcosa non va?»

«È Niccolò, che non va», ammise l’altro, reggendosi la testa come se pesasse quanto il mondo. E forse era così. «So’ anni che gli sento dire che vuole fare il cantante, il musicista, e ora che c’ha l’opportunità...» Sospirò ancora, togliendosi quella mano dalla fronte. «No’o so. Mi so’ un po’ pentito d’averlo convinto a venì alla scuola.»

«Ma è l’unico modo che abbiamo per convincere gli studenti a darci notizie su Einar», gli ricordò Ermal. «Di noi non si fideranno mai abbastanza. Di un loro compagno, invece...»

«Già, ma a che prezzo? Niccolò non è scemo, ‘a vede fin troppo bene la differenza che sta tra di lui e quei ragazzi che studiano là. Che quella è gente abituata ad avè tutto ciò che vuole da che so’ nati.»

Ermal evitò di fargli notare che non fosse così per proprio tutti quei ragazzi; non gli avrebbe fatto comunque cambiare idea. «È la bravura individuale, e non il cognome dei genitori, a contare su un palco. E Niccolò ha talento per il pianoforte, non dubitarne: se ti capita di passare davanti alla mia classe mentre suona a lezione...»

«Lo so che è bravo, lo sa pure lui; quello che mi preoccupa è il resto.»

Ermal alzò lo sguardo dal cucchiaino con cui si trastullava a rimestare nei fondi della tazzina - o, più che altro, per non guardare troppo negli occhi Fabrizio. «Il _resto_?»

«Sì, _il resto_. Quello che...insomma...»

Dal suo canto, Fabrizio muoveva gli occhi pure troppo, si inceppava nel discorso: pareva seriamente in difficoltà nell’esprimere ciò che pensava realmente. «Quello...non è posto per lui. Come lo guardano, che gli dicono, non credere che non lo senta, e se lo vedo io che so' cecato per 'ste cose quando so' dirette a me, figurati se non le vede lui. Non è posto per nessuno di noi due», concluse, e annuì appena tra sé, come se quella sentenza fosse irrevocabile.

Ermal lasciò perdere il suo trastullarsi con la tazzina. «Non puoi pensare sul serio», iniziò, «che sia una giacca elegante a far pensar bene di te alla gente...».

«Ma è quello che m'hai detto pure tu quand'è che ci siamo conosciuti, e non è pe' questo che gli hai fatto cucire la divisa a Nico dal sarto di tua zia?»

Due punti a suo favore. Ermal chinò il capo con la scusa di togliersi un boccolo fastidioso da davanti alla fronte, in realtà per non far vedere che aveva accusato il colpo. Ma non era del tutto vero, comunque, perché al conservatorio si necessitava realmente di una specie di divisa: giacca e pantaloni scuri per i ragazzi, camicie a maniche lunghe e gonne oltre il ginocchio per le ragazze. Una sorta di etichetta scolastica, più dettata dal buon costume che dall’appartenenza sociale.

Fabrizio sospirò profondamente, come ad avvalorare la sua tesi. «Tra l'altro, mò so' pure in debito co' te per 'sto fatto», aggiunse con gravità.

«Non ci pensare neanche», tagliò corto Ermal, «Giovanni lo sa che ci doveva un favore. E poi si è trattato di adattare un modello che aveva già, quindi non ha speso praticamente nulla.»

Anche se aveva avuto le sue ovvie rimostranze nell'aver dovuto adattare un completo in base a misure consegnategli da altri e non prese direttamente, ma Niccolò era stato irremovibile. Indossare una tenuta da damerino andava bene, ma solo per il tempo delle lezioni; di fare pure il palo per uno stilista fricchettone, invece...e qui aveva replicato con parole che Ermal preferì non riportare per intero nei suoi pensieri. Ancora non aveva ben capito come fossero riusciti a convincerlo, riconsiderando tutto quanto. «Indossare per una volta qualcosa di più elegante, rispetto a pantaloni da lavoro e bretelle, non può che fargli bene», aggiunse poi, in tono scherzoso. «Migliorerà la sua capacità di sopportazione.»

«O la peggiorerà», replicò Fabrizio, storcendo emblematicamente la bocca. «E le proteste sue me le dovrò cuccare solo io, _tignoso_ com’è...»

Alla faccia stranita di Ermal, si picchiettò il capo con le nocche. «Duro di comprendonio», si spiegò poi, coi migliori paroloni che potesse trovare. «Non pensare che tenga qualcosa, mò. In testa sua c’ha solo quello che vuole lui...»

Sospirò, di nuovo. L’argomento, sospettò Ermal, doveva essere dei più ricorrenti per lui, e dei più difficili. «Mi serve ‘n artro caffè.» Fabrizio si alzò, e si diresse da solo al bancone degli alcolici. «Vuoi?», chiese all’altro, rimasto al tavolo, armeggiando dietro a quel banco come se fosse più a casa sua che non nel locale di proprietà della sua amica.

Ermal non si stupì nemmeno di quella familiarità. Si trovò tuttavia a rifiutare: un secondo caffè gli avrebbe aumentato quella sensazione di piombo fuso nella pancia che si ritrovava, cosa che lui non desiderava affatto, visto soprattutto che Fabrizio non pareva accusare il minimo sintomo a differenza sua. Parlare del caso era l’unica cosa che lo avrebbe distratto - e restituito un minimo di dignità. «Comunque sia, se Niccolò riuscisse a scoprire come si chiama questo ragazzo, potremmo fare ai professori qualche domanda su di lui. Se fosse stato amico di Einar, come la sua reazione lascia credere, è impossibile che non l’abbiano notato.»

Fabrizio nel frattempo annuiva, chino sulla cuccumella da riempire con la polvere di caffè, ma ascoltava.

«Ma se ci muovessimo insieme, sarebbero loro a notare _noi_.» Ermal aveva intrecciato le mani avanti a sé, unendo solo gli indici, e, le sopracciglia corrugate, guardava con estrema concentrazione un quadro invisibile davanti ai suoi occhi. «Se ci mettiamo tutti e due a fare domande in giro su un solo argomento, sarebbero i docenti a insospettirsi, a quel punto, e la cosa ricadrebbe senza dubbio anche sulla signora De Filippi. No, dovrà essere uno solo di noi a fare domande ai nostri “colleghi”...anzi, a uno solo di essi.»

«Al vicerettore?», gli chiese Fabrizio, da sopra il caffè che stava versando nella seconda tazzina di ceramica rimediata da sotto il bancone.

«No, per niente, troppo vicino alla De Filippi - e al sindacato dei genitori benpensanti. E lo stesso per il tuo amico, se ci stai pensando: meno persone capiscono che stiamo ficcando il naso, meglio è.»

Fabrizio soffiò sopra il suo caffè. «E allora perché hai chiesto al tuo quel favore?», chiese, e ingollò il primo sorso. Non tornò a sedersi.

Tanto meglio per lo stomaco di Ermal. «Perché è l'unico che può arrivare alle stanze dei ragazzi senza farsi sospettare di nulla, se ci fossimo andati noi si sarebbero inevitabilmente messi a far domande. Per non dire gli equivoci che potevano anche farci cacciare dall'istituto. Due uomini adulti che frugano tra le cose di un ragazzo morto, dimmi tu cosa penseresti...»

Fabrizio mugugnò un assenso, prima di buttar giù il resto del caffè. «E a chi pensavi, allora?», gli chiese poi, procedendo a spostare tazzina e caffettiera nel lavandino.

«Al tutor di Einar, il professor Stash. Dei docenti, è di sicuro quello che lo conosceva meglio di tutti. È giovane, e mi è parso anche abbastanza socievole, quindi non penso opporrà molta resistenza alle domande di uno di noi due.»

«Resta il fatto», disse Fabrizio sopra il getto d’acqua - se non avesse lavato le stoviglie, neanche col senno di poi Fiorella gli avrebbe concesso altro caffè gratis in futuro - «che nessuno sa che stiamo indagando per conto della preside, _ergo_ anche ‘sto professor Stash si farà le sue belle due domande sul fatto che gli chiediamo certe cose sul suo alunno...».

Ermal sospirò, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. «Vero...» Sospirò ancora, chinando il capo; sfiorava quasi il tavolino con il naso. «Non avessimo mai detto di sì...è impossibile.»

Gli arrivò, incredibilmente, la mezza risata di Fabrizio. «Com’è, vuoi rinunciare giusto adesso? Dov’è finito il damerino che ha scassinato una porta col ferretto dei capelli?»

Controvoglia, Ermal non resistette ad alzare un angolo della bocca. «Ha accettato di insegnare Rachmaninov e i nuovi compositori a un mucchio di ragazzi che preferirebbero tirare le lattine alle barche abbandonate al porto...»

«Che spreco, eh?», continuò Fabrizio, sempre in quel suo irritante tono ilare, e tuttavia a Ermal fece piacere sentirlo scherzare. Gli dava una parvenza di normalità, come se effettivamente il passato fosse ormai alle spalle, ben lontano dalle loro schiene.

Ma metterla in quei termini precisi gliela faceva bruciare, al ricordo delle sue mani su di sé, e dolere, al ricordo delle proprie su quella di lui. L’unica fu dunque riprendere a parlare, di qualunque cosa purché allontanasse l’ennesimo momento di debolezza - era pessimo, dannazione! «Tornando al caso, vuoi andarci a parlare tu con Stash? Che io sappia, domani mattina non dovrebbe avere lezione, e neanche tu se non sbaglio. Io devo inculcare a quelle capre la differenza tra Rossini e Vivaldi e perché gli faccio studiare l’uno e non l’altro.»

«Secondo me, potrei andare anche questo pomeriggio», replicò Fabrizio. Si staccò dal bancone, uscendone, ma non pareva ancora avere l’intenzione di risedersi al tavolino. «Niccolò mi ha detto che oggi, per il funerale, hanno annullato tutte le lezioni. Un gesto di rispetto per Einar e a quanti era caro, e Stash, che per inciso è anche l’unico tutor dell’istituto - e non è difficile immaginare il perché - starà lì tutta la giornata, pe’ quei ragazzi che avranno bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere...la situazione ideale, insomma, per torchiarlo: sarà abbastanza distratto per non notare che ficchiamo il naso e pure nelle condizioni di lasciarsi sfuggire cose sul nostro morto che non potremmo sapere da altri.»

«Geniale», commentò Ermal. Lo era davvero. Era restato ad ascoltare tutto il ragionamento senza perdersi una riga, e a onor del vero effettivamente filava. Da quel punto di vista, che lui aveva ignorato presumendo che anche il compagno _d'indagini_ sarebbe stato impegnato quel pomeriggio col programmare la lezione per il giorno successivo, correggere i saggi dei suoi studenti o che altro ne sapeva, quella mossa avrebbe decisamente fatto risparmiare loro tempo, e forse ottenere più risposte. _Forse_ , perché le loro supposizioni sull'indole del professor Stash si basavano su delle osservazioni fatte a distanza e una breve chiacchierata di circostanza per esprimere le loro condoglianze per la perdita del suo alunno, nulla di più. Poteva anche andare a finire che era nevrotico e sospettoso quanto uno dei genitori che volevano la De Filippi alla forca.

Meglio non essere precipitosi e dare a Fabrizio tutto il merito, quindi. «Serve una scusa per agganciarlo, però...qualcosa che abbia a che fare con Einar, ma da lontano.» Gliene venne in mente una abbastanza presto. «Quel ragazzo che Niccolò ha visto correre via dal funerale, ora che ci penso, mica fa lezione da te?»

«Nico non sa come si chiama, non gliel’ha detto, ma me l’ha descritto un po’.» Fabrizio si indicò il lobo di un orecchio. «È uno che fuori dall’aula porta degli orecchini che lo riconosci subito. Li teneva anche stamattina, mi ha detto lui, e una volta l’ho visto venire ripreso dall’ispettrice perché girava pe’ scuola con quei cosi addosso. A che può servire?»

«A niente, in realtà, ma se ci abbiamo visto giusto, se propinassimo a Stash la storia che questo ragazzo sta avendo un calo di voti per via della morte del suo amico...non so quanto e cosa potremmo scoprire, ma almeno è una scusa per farlo parlare. La curiosità e basta ci farebbe scambiare per gli ennesimi a caccia di pettegolezzi, e potrebbe rifiutarsi di dirci alcunché.»

«Come al solito ti complichi la vita, ma va bene. È un buon piano.»

Percependo l’ora che si era fatta senza neanche dare un’occhiata ad un orologio, Ermal si alzò in piedi. «Allora vai a parlarci tu, col tutor?»

«Perchè, tu che hai da fare?» Ma non gliel’aveva posta come minaccia.

«Volevo portare la fiala di medicinale a Elisa», rispose Ermal in tutta tranquillità. «Mi è venuto in mente che potrebbe risalire al codice di produzione, sai, quei numeretti che abbiamo trovato sull’etichetta strappata. Non so se abbiano un registro apposito per quei cosi, ma se non altro lei è più vicina di noi all’ambiente dell’ospedale, e potrebbe trovare qualcosa.»

Fabrizio mugugnò di nuovo, annuendo. Non pareva contento, ma Ermal non se ne curò. «Va bene, va bene», si ripeté poi. «Allora ci vado io da Stash. Se la tua amica trova qualcosa sulla medicina...»

«Te lo farò sapere quanto prima», concluse Ermal, tagliando corto. Non sapeva neanche se Elisa avrebbe accettato di compiere l’ennesimo favore sottobanco per lui, ma non era necessario che Fabrizio venisse a conoscenza di tutti i suoi dubbi. Avrebbe sempre potuto inventarsi che era troppo impegnata per aiutarli, se non ne fosse venuto a capo.

Prese la propria tazzina vuota, tanto per fare qualcosa, e alzandosi in piedi uscì dal tavolino. «Si torna al lavoro...»

Ma il suo piede sinistro ebbe la bella idea di agganciare una gamba dell’altra sedia del tavolo; Ermal imprecò, sobbalzando in avanti, e gli sfuggì la tazzina di mano.

Che Fabrizio afferrò prontamente insieme a lui, trattenendolo per un braccio. Lo rimise in piedi.

Ermal sospirò seccamente. «Grazie...» Un ricciolo gli era caduto davanti agli occhi, di nuovo, ma badava più al collo sgradevolmente accaldato. Fece per riprendere la ceramica dalle mani di Fabrizio, ma questi si trasse indietro. «Ci penso io», gli disse, ritornando al lavandino dietro il bancone.

Più solo che mai, Ermal riuscì soltanto a mormorare un: «Allora io vado», prima di sparire effettivamente dalla scena.

 

* * *

 

« _Ermaaaal!_ »

Ermal non aveva fatto che due passi verso le scale, quando la voce di zia Mara gli forò i timpani. Si trattenne dal sospirare. «Non ora, zia, devo tornare subito al conservatorio e ho dimenticato i miei appunti sulla lezione...»

«È urgente anche questo», lo rimbeccò la voce acuta della signora Venier, echeggiando da un’altra delle stanze al pianterreno.

Maledicendo tutto e tutti, Ermal si costrinse a fare dietrofront.

La padrona di casa lo aspettava nel salottino buono, dov’era confinata per la maggior parte del giorno ad intrattenere gli ospiti e dirigere la servitù dalla sua fida sedia a rotelle. Bianca non c’era, e in piedi, al fianco della bionda figura della loro benefattrice, c’era Caterina, la cui aria impassibilmente tranquilla non diceva nulla a Ermal sul contenuto del suo richiamo. «Qual è il problema, zia?», chiese lui, andando ad accomodarsi sulla poltrona di fronte a lei.

Mara si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, in quella che doveva essere una pausa studiata. Sulla coperta teneva una lettera spiegata, la cui visione non dette a Ermal nulla da pensare. «Il ragazzo che mi hai affidato, quel Niccolò Moriconi...»

Ermal avvertì la scarica del brutto presentimento farsi strada lungo la sua colonna vertebrale. «Che cosa ha combinato?»

«Ah, dunque lo sai già!»

«Non ne ho idea, zia, è al conservatorio da due giorni al massimo», ribatté Ermal, nervoso. «Quindi, a meno che non abbia ucciso qualcuno a colpi di tastiera», aggiunse, le mani ai braccioli per alzarsi, «io me ne andrei...».

«Verrà espulso dall’istituto.»

Quella notizia lo fermò. «Ma cosa può aver fatto, in così poco tempo?»

Mara sbuffò, togliendosi gli occhialetti dal naso. «Che cosa _non_ ha fatto, vorrai dire!» Pareva scandalizzata, una cosa non inusuale da vedere sul suo volto. «I toni arroganti e assolutamente irrispettosi con cui si rivolge ai suoi compagni, la scarsa attenzione che dimostra durante le lezioni, per non dire di quegli orribili tatuaggi, o della sua sconsiderata abitudine di parlare in dialetto…!»

Ermal si passò una mano in volto. «Sì, Niccolò può essere un po’...difficile, zia», disse con un sospiro stanco, «ma non è un pessimo ragazzo. Ed è uno dei più dotati, nel mio corso e anche in altri, non ti avrei chiesto di fargli da mecenate se non avessi avuto delle valide ragioni! D’accordo, il talento con un caratteraccio non aiuta», riconobbe poi, «ma non è motivo da espulsione per qualche discussione tra compagni…!».

«I genitori stessi sono andati a lamentarsi con Maria De Filippi in persona», ribatté la signora, «e ho dovuto faticare non poco per calmare la situazione!».

«Andiamo, zia, non possono fare un caso di stato per un ragazzo che pesta i piedi ai loro adorati figlioli...»

«Quel ragazzo ha fatto ben più che pestare qualche scarpa; ha brutalmente afferrato un suo compagno per la giacca e l’ha rinchiuso nel suo armadietto!»

 

* * *

 

Dall’aula di pianoforte veniva un pasticcio di suoni che Ermal avrebbe potuto anche dubitare di trovarsi in un conservatorio di musica: una sequenza ripetuta più volte, ma che incappava inevitabilmente in una nota più alta e si trasformava in una cacofonia, seguita da un sospiro così grave che non poteva non appartenere a una persona incredibilmente stressata.

E che, per ironia della sorte, non era Ermal. «Se continui a suonare così quel povero pianoforte, ti ritroverai con un altro motivo per cui farti espellere...»

Niccolò sospirò, meno gravemente, e risollevò il volto. «La signora Venier ha parlato, eh?»

«Sarebbe stato difficile il contrario.» Ermal si fece avanti dalla soglia, oltrepassando le sedute per raggiungere il ragazzo al piano. «Puoi spiegarmi cos’è successo, se non ti spiace? Posso capire tutto, ma arrivare a rinchiudere una persona in un armadietto, non credi anche tu che sia un po’ esagerato?»

Niccolò gli rivolse uno sguardo annoiato. «Com’è che stavolta non c’è venuto Fabrizio a farmi la predica, hai schioccato le dita da n’altra parte?»

Ermal non rispose subito. Era rimasto spiazzato da quella replica tagliente, dovette ammettere, così come dovette ammettere pure di esserne rimasto risentito. «Io non schiocco le dita a nessuno...»

«Ah, quindi Fabrizio aveva da fare e ha mandato il suo ragazzo?» Ma Niccolò non aspettò una sua risposta, prese gli spartiti e si alzò, andandosene.

Ermal si voltò rapido verso di lui. «Niccolò!...» Cosa doveva dirgli, di starsi zitto, di riflettere sulle sue azioni? Non lo sapeva neppure lui.

D’altra parte, il ragazzo si era fermato. «Ehi, senti», gli disse lui, girandosi ad affrontarlo di nuovo, «non me ne frega niente, va bene? Dì pure alla signora Venier che pure io so’ d’accordo che non ce devo sta’ qua. Tanto, nelle cucine o ai moli cercano sempre qualcuno pe’ scaricà roba. Preferisco fare quello che stare in mezzo a quattro stronzi col cravattino». Ma l’espressione che aveva in volto e il suo tono di voce lasciavano piuttosto intendere il contrario.

Ermal vi si appigliò, pregando di star facendo la cosa giusta: «E quindi vuoi mollare tutto perché c’è qualcuno a cui non sta bene la tua presenza qui dentro? Perché non voglio pensare che sei così idiota da farti scappare un’opportunità del genere, chiudendo uno di questi quattro stronzi in un armadio. Non è ancora stato deciso niente», aggiunse, «e la signora Venier riuscirebbe anche a convincere il consiglio dei docenti a riconsiderare il tutto come un incidente, se solo mettessi un po’ la testa a posto. Davvero vuoi sprecare il tuo talento scaricando casse da una barca per tutta la vita?».

Niccolò ora lo fissava come se fosse una statua inanimata che avesse preso improvvisamente vita. «Ma...lei...ma tu che ne sai, eh?!», si alterò poi. «No’o sai quant’è difficile pe’ quelli come me stare qua, eh?! Che pure i professori te guardano dall’alto in basso, dù giorni che ci so’ stato e me pare d’esse in trincea! Pe’ te è facile parlà, che vieni dar sobborgo e c'hai tutte le porte aperte! E se proprio ‘o vòi sapè», fece poi, in tono appena più calmo, «io a quello stronzo non c’ho manco torto un capello: è che stava facendo ‘o scemo co’ ‘na ragazza che non la voleva lascià passà, pecché pure questa abita ar porto e non sta vestita “bene” come l’artre - e va bene, c’ha pure quarcosa alla testa che non ragiona tanto veloce ma non ha niente che non va, davvero, è normale come me e come te, ma questo qua se sentiva tipo “in dovere” di tormentarla, s’annoiava, ‘cazzo ne so; fatto sta che la prendeva in giro e non voleva lasciarla annà dentro. Così l’ho preso pe’ la giacca e l’ho spinto via, no che l’ho chiuso dov’ha detto lui! ‘o vedi com’è la storia, qua?!», riprese poi, di nuovo acceso. «E a me nun me fanno niente perché sto sotto il nome d‘a ‘a signora Venier, se no da mò che me facevano nero - che ce _provavano_ , a farme nero, eh!, che mica me la facevo sotto pe’ dù figli di papà che se sentono chissà chi pe’ dirmi cosa devo fare e cosa no...ma resta che se non fosse per la signora sua, che m’ha iscritto, io manco pe’ scherzo ci entravo qua.»

S’incupì, tutto d’un tratto. «Quelli come me non possono andà da nessuna parte. ‘o vedi?» Alzò gli occhi su Ermal, improvvisamente tristi. «Non importa il talento, come dici tu. Importa solo un nome...o ‘ste cose...», biascicò poi, tentando di togliersi i guanti che gli coprivano le mani tatuate, ma quelli erano di pelle e stretti, e con uno sbuffo vi rinunciò. Si batté una mano sul petto, dunque, indicando la giacca altrettanto scomoda che era stato costretto a indossare. «Che se non sembri quello che vuole la gente, cor cazzo che c’arrivi, dove vuoi.»

S’interruppe. Non sarebbero servite altre parole, d’altronde, per esprimere la marea confusa di delusione e rabbia personale che imperversava nel suo animo. Ermal si chiese da chissà quanto provava quei sentimenti, se erano nati e sviluppati in quei due giorni di permanenza al conservatorio o fossero esistiti da molto prima. Trasparivano con chiarezza dai suoi occhi scuri, e per certi versi gli ricordò quegli sguardi che Fabrizio aveva ogni tanto, quando la sua maschera cadeva e si rendeva conto di essere un pesce fuor d’acqua in quel mondo. Per quel ragazzo doveva essere lo stesso, senza dubbio. «Niccolò, ascolta...»

Sospirò. Il discorsetto “non importa i vestiti che indossi” non avrebbe funzionato comunque, anzi, sarebbe stato decisamente ipocrita in quel momento: era stata un’idea sua di chiedere al sarto della sua benefattrice di fare un completo nuovo per Niccolò, e dei guanti per coprire quei tatuaggi, ché col suo aspetto da scaricatore portuale non gli avrebbero mai permesso anche solo di varcare la soglia della cancellata principale. Era ingiusto da ogni punto di vista, ma dovevano affrontare un problema ben diverso di quella realtà. «Non sono venuto qui a rimproverarti del tuo richiamo da parte dei professori, e d’altronde non ti conosco neanche per potermi permettere di farlo. In realtà, ero venuto per trovare con te una soluzione: ti abbiamo iscritto principalmente per aiutarci col caso di Einar, per raccogliere informazioni tra gli studenti, e se te ne andassi perderemmo un’occasione importante, una fonte a cui né io, né Fabrizio possiamo arrivare, e che potrebbe nascondere delle informazioni importanti. Non credevo t’importasse davvero di studiare a questa scuola...ma oggi Fabrizio me ne ha parlato. Ecco perché ti ho fatto quella tirata sullo sprecare il tuo talento; non pretendo assolutamente di conoscerti come ti conosce il nost...il _tuo_ amico», si corresse, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione. «Ma sono un musicista anch’io, e riconosco lo sguardo di un’altra persona che ha capito che il suo posto è nella musica, e che farebbe di tutto per restarvi aggrappato.» Provò a tentare un sorriso. «E ora che so che le cose sono andate diversamente, posso ritenermi tranquillo che non chiuderai in un armadio anche me…?»

Niccolò si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Lo sguardo basso, evitava accuratamente di incrociare quello del jazzista suo docente. «Non ho mai avuto un pianoforte mio», si fece sentire ad un tratto, quando Ermal stava per abbandonare le speranze. «E quello che hanno qui, be’, è...bello. E mi piace quello che insegnano.» Deglutì, e non aggiunse altro.

Ermal vi percepì, per qualche ragione, qualcosa di volutamente omesso, una difficoltà che il giovane non voleva ammettere. Sperò non avesse ancora a che fare con l’incidente dell’armadietto. «Ma non ti piace stare qui in conservatorio...»

«No, alla fine ci posso anche passare sopra a ‘sti quattro scemi...» Niccolò scosse la testa, ma non parve affatto più sereno.

Ermal cercò di incrociare il suo sguardo ancora basso, o quantomeno a intravederlo. «E allora cosa c’è?»

Niccolò si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, tormentava l'angolo di una pagina che sbucava dalla cartella di spartiti che teneva sottobraccio. Sembrava più impegnato in un conflitto con se stesso che non a evitare una conversazione. Ermal attese pazientemente, e solo dopo qualche istante di dolorosa ponderazione il ragazzo parlò: «È che non voglio che Fabrizio sappia di 'sta cosa. Lo sa pure lui che quando mi ci metto faccio casini, ma...stavolta...è diverso». Un'altra pausa, un altro mezzo sospiro. «Stavolta aveva davvero fiducia.»

Ermal non stentò a riconoscere in quelle parole la preoccupazione di Fabrizio nei riguardi di Niccolò. Se da un lato era rincuorato dal fatto che le aspettative che gli aveva confidato non erano cadute nel vuoto - il suo giovane protetto ci teneva davvero a quel che faceva - dall'altro lato non poteva non sentirsi un po' in difficoltà per la muta richiesta che gli era stata appena rivolta. «Sbaglio o mi stai chiedendo di non dire nulla al tuo amico a proposito del tuo richiamo, Niccolò?»

«Una specie…?» Niccolò lo guardò. Non era uno sguardo speranzoso, il suo, e neanche supplichevole.

Ma Ermal capì benissimo le intenzioni che vi erano dietro. «Con un po' di fortuna, la signora Venier riuscirà a convincere la rettrice a farti sospendere, al massimo, o ad obbligarti a frequentare dei corsi supplementari. In un caso o nell'altro, non è qualcosa di così rilevante che Fabrizio lo verrà a sapere, e personalmente ritengo sia tua responsabilità dirglielo. Eventualmente.»

Il volto di Niccolò parve rischiararsi.

«Tuttavia...»

Per poi rabbuiarsi nuovamente. «Aò, vi sto già facendo il favore di studià vestito da pinguino, mò che altro devo fà?»

«Niente ricatti, sta' tranquillo.» Era una cattiveria da parte sua, Ermal lo sapeva, ma si giustificò col fatto che fosse funzionale ai loro piani. E dovette anche trattenersi dal ridere nel guardare la faccia tutt'altro che contenta del giovane. «Pensavo solo che potremmo approfittare della situazione per le indagini.»

Niccolò assunse d'un tratto un'aria confusa. «E come?»

«Se più che espellerti ti sanzioneranno scolasticamente, in ogni caso la tua carriera qui ne risentirà, e avrai bisogno di un aiuto per rimetterti in carreggiata, no? In quel caso, non ci sarebbe nulla di male nel chiedere a qualche coetaneo di studiare insieme...»

«Mah», borbottò Niccolò, facendo spallucce, «i miei compagni di corso so' tutti sulle loro, non penso vorranno aiutarmi giusto mò che ho combinato 'sta cosa...».

«E se non si trattasse per forza di un tuo compagno di classe?», tentò di nuovo Ermal. In quel momento gli fu chiaro quale fosse il tratto che il ragazzo e Fabrizio avessero più in comune.

Per miracolo, Niccolò si mise addirittura a pensarci su. «Qua dentro so' quasi tutti di 'ste parti, e io l'inglese già lo capisco poco quando spiegano i prof, figurati se devo parlarlo. Di altri italiani ce ne stanno sei o sette, ma fanno quasi tutti chitarra...però due o tre vengono a canto con me, ce sta pure...» Di colpo sgranò gli occhi.

Ermal non ebbe dubbi che ci fosse finalmente arrivato. «Potresti usare la tua situazione come scusa per avvicinarti all'amico di Einar, il ragazzo che hai visto fuggire via dal funerale. Magari è in vena di sfogarsi con qualcuno, specie se non gli hanno rimpiazzato il compagno di stanza...»

«Eh, ma non sarà facile. Mica si mette a parlà in due giorni con me come faceva con l'amico suo.»

«L'importante è che riesci a carpire qualcosa a riguardo del giorno in cui Einar è scomparso. So che non è una bella cosa da fare alle spalle di una persona», disse poi Ermal, quasi rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di cosa stesse esattamente chiedendo a quel ragazzo, «specie ad una che ha affrontato un lutto di recente, ma se nemmeno le forze dell'ordine ci possono aiutare...».

«Accanna, non serve che me fai tutta 'a storiella. Ci parlo e vedo che trovo.» Niccolò sembrava aver ripreso il suo solito atteggiamento. «Ma ci impiegherò qualche giorno minimo, te l'ho detto, non t'aspettare che diventiamo grandi amici in fretta.» E riprese il passo che aveva all'inizio, dirigendosi verso la porta dell'aula.

Ermal dovette prenderlo come un assenso alla sua proposta, perché a chiederglielo, aveva la mezza idea che gli avrebbe rifilato una rispostaccia come qualcun altro di sua conoscenza.

 

* * *

 

«Una tragedia, eh? Un ragazzo così giovane, e mi hanno detto così bravo...mi spiace davvero moltissimo.»

Il professor Fiordispino, chino sugli spartiti che stava rimettendo in pari, annuì. «Non è giusto», disse semplicemente.

Fabrizio immaginò l'avesse ripetuto dal giorno in cui aveva appreso della notizia del suo alunno morto. Un po’ gli dispiaceva anche per lui.

Alla fine, il suo progetto di andare a parlare col tutor il pomeriggio del funerale era sfumato, con la fila di studenti che aveva necessità di consultarlo, e dunque si era risolto per il giorno successivo. «So' preoccupato per il suo amico, però», gli disse poi, parlandogli in italiano - perché, a dispetto del secondo nome con cui lo chiamavano tutti lì al conservatorio, il docente era un compatriota. Proprio come Ermal e quel suo nome che Fabrizio non aveva ancora capito cosa significasse.

 _E piantala, Fabbri!_ _Che t'eri ripromesso?!_

Tutti i suoi sforzi di restare indifferente al solo pensiero di _quella persona_ erano sfumati in un nonnulla. Doveva alzare ulteriormente la guardia, e a quanto sembrava neanche due caffè in corpo lo aiutavano, non se Ermal gli rivolgeva quelle occhiate da cane bastonato. Mille volte meglio, però, che ammettere di aver perso il sonno per averlo sognato.

Stash alzò gli occhi su di lui - era seduto alla sua scrivania, mentre Fabrizio era in piedi. «Quale suo amico?»

«Ora non ho presente il nome, ma quel ragazzo che si mette gli orecchini...studia da me, ed è parecchio bravo, ma credo che la morte di Einar l'abbia colpito assai. Non sta più concentrato come prima, stamattina l'ho dovuto far uscire dalla classe perché sbagliava tutti gli accordi. Si vedeva che era...provato, e non volevo farlo star peggio.»

Stash lasciò perdere i suoi spartiti. «Sta parlando di Filippo, dunque. Sì, lui e Einar sono... _erano_ molto legati.»

«Compagni di stanza?», la buttò lì Fabrizio.

«Anche», rispose l'altro professore, con un mezzo sorriso sotto l’improbabile pettinatura che si ritrovava in testa, suggestiva come la sua giacca a fiori. Entrambi dettagli di cui Fabrizio non voleva sapere le ragioni. «Un'amicizia del genere, sa, solo la morte di uno dei due poteva interromperla. Filippo è stato il primo amico di Einar quando è arrivato qui al conservatorio, l’ha aiutato ad ambientarsi...»

«E quindi erano molto amici», ripeté Fabrizio in tono conciliante. «Immagino che si aiutavano a lezione...sapevano tutto l'uno dell'altro...»

«Come tutti i migliori amici, no?»

Niente, il professore ancora non abboccava. Fabrizio si chiese su quali altri tasti doveva spingere per fargli dire ciò che voleva sentire. Se non altro, era abbastanza ingenuo - o distratto - da non intuire che gli stava in realtà facendo un interrogatorio.

«Anche se...» Stash corrugò le sopracciglia sotto il folto ciuffo di capelli che Fabrizio ignorava come facesse a reggersi in piedi. «No, non è niente», si risolse poi, ridistendendo il volto, e tornò cogli occhi ai suoi fogli.

«Sicuro?», lo bloccò Fabrizio. «Se serve a far tranquillizzare un po' quel ragazzo», aggiunse poi, sotto lo sguardo interrogativo del giovane docente - se si faceva scoprire, dannazione a lui! «Qualcosa devo pur fare, eh! Non voglio che quel ragazzo, Filippo, perda l’anno se sta così male per l’amico. Magari è un po’ esagerato da parte mia, ma conosco gente che ha perso le persone a loro più care e non si sono risollevate più fino alla fine. E un ragazzo della sua età, ha ancora tanto da davanti.»

«C'è stato...un periodo», disse lentamente il professore, forse abboccando all’input del discorso che gli ricordava la perdita recente - Fabrizio sperò fosse così. «Credo...che Einar fosse preoccupato per qualcosa, ma...non me ne ha parlato, durante i nostri incontri. Nonostante fosse arrivato qui al conservatorio da tempo, aveva ancora dei problemi ad inserirsi...ma cose di poco conto, insicurezze di ragazzi...penso possa capirmi...» Gli lanciò uno sguardo quasi d’aiuto, del tutto normale per l’unico docente che aveva voluto sobbarcarsi le turbe di un intero istituto.

Fabrizio annuì distrattamente. «Sì, la capisco eccome.» Le proteste di Niccolò gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. «E quindi Einar le sembrava preoccupato?», tornò al discorso principale. «Aveva problemi cogli altri studenti, se le chiedeva aiuto ancora per ambientarsi?»

«Be’, ecco, il periodo a cui mi riferisco, è...abbastanza recente, in verità...»

Fabrizio drizzò le orecchie, ma non aggiunse alcunché. Non voleva dare adito a inutili sospetti nella zucca del professorino.

Il quale, pur che dubbioso di star sciorinando il tutto a un sostanziale estraneo, continuò a parlare, forse più per districare a se stesso i propri dubbi - e, chissà, magari anche qualche senso di colpa per non essere intervenuto prima: «Da qualche giorno, Einar era, non saprei come dire...incupito...teso...è venuto a trovarmi una volta sola, ma io insegno canto, tecniche vocali, dunque lo vedevo spesso in classe, e non era...tranquillo, no, non lo era affatto. Quando gli ho chiesto se ci fosse qualcosa che lo impensieriva - e io pensavo si trattasse ancora di qualche problema cogli altri studenti, incomprensioni o sul genere - lui ha negato, che con lo studio e i suoi compagni stava andando tutto bene...aveva solo un dubbio da pormi.

«Mi ha chiesto che cosa avrei fatto io se mi fossi trovato a prendere una decisione tra due parti che mi erano entrambe a cuore.

«Non mi ha detto di più; allora io ho creduto che poteva trattarsi di una cotta giovanile, dalle parole che aveva usato, il tono in cui aveva parlato, e gli ho detto che in quel caso avrebbe dovuto seguire quello che dentro di sé sentiva fosse più giusto. Non era chissà quale consiglio, e infatti non l’ha rasserenato affatto...ma non è più venuto a chiedermi altro. E poi è sparito, immediatamente il giorno dopo.»

«Il giorno dopo?» Il sesto senso di Fabrizio si attivò, iniziando a macinare ipotesi. «Quindi lei è l’ultimo ad aver visto Einar vivo? E l’ha detto alla polizia?»

«Ho riferito tutto quello che è successo nel nostro incontro, quello che pensavo gli fosse capitato per dirmi delle cose simili, e che sospettavo non mi avesse voluto dire», rispose Stash, preciso e diretto. «Se sono l’ultimo ad averlo visto vivo, questo non lo so proprio...prima che lo ritrovassero a Princes Pier, sono passati tre giorni, in cui abbiamo pensato tutto e di più: che fosse tornato dalla sua famiglia, che avesse rinunciato agli studi...»

«Aveva una famiglia?», lo interruppe Fabrizio. «Credevo fosse orfano.»

«Infatti. Ma Einar è vissuto fino alla maggiore età in orfanotrofio, aiutando chi si era preso cura di lui quando era bambino; è stato un membro del comitato a portarlo al conservatorio, avendo notato la sua bravura nel canto, ma il ragazzo era rimasto ancora molto legato a chi aveva lasciato all’istituto.»

Una storia quasi idilliaca, pensò Fabrizio, se non avesse saputo che molti di quegli istituti erano in realtà baracche dove era già tanto che i bambini potessero tornare a dormire sotto un tetto. Quel ragazzo era stato fortunato, a quanto sembrava...fin troppo. Si appuntò mentalmente il fatto del mecenate.

Stash si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. «Non posso fare a meno di ripensarci, comunque», confessò, tormentandosi le mani. «Se non avessi preso quella domanda in modo così superficiale, forse avrei potuto aiutare Einar in qualche maniera...non so come, ma se avessi insistito, se fossi tornato a parlargli in quella giornata...forse…!» Con un altro sospiro, più grave del precedente, si prese il volto tra le mani.

Troppo giovane, pensò Fabrizio con un senso d’amarezza, per volersi prendere tutte le sciagure del mondo sulle spalle. «Per qualunque cosa il suo studente fosse preoccupato, non serve che si dia la colpa, Stash. Il suo compito è quello di consigliare i ragazzi, ma sta a loro recepire il messaggio...e agire di conseguenza...né deve sentirsi responsabile della sua scomparsa, né della sua morte. Non poteva sapere cosa aveva in testa...»

«Ma avrei dovuto», mormorò l’altro professore, togliendosi i palmi dalla faccia; solo ora Fabrizio riuscì a notare quanto rossi fossero i suoi occhi e la voce rotta.

«Se pure l’avesse capito, quando uno vuole togliersi la vita, non sempre c’è discorso che tenga. Forse Einar aveva deciso di buttarsi a mare prima ancora di venire da lei, ma non posso saperlo; nessuno lo saprà mai. Questo non toglie che qualunque cosa gli sia successa, lei gli è stato accanto fino alla fine...ma era responsabile di lui fino a un certo punto. La vita era la sua, Stash...e così è per lei.»

Il giovane docente non replicò. Guardava un punto fisso, preoccupantemente silenzioso, con in faccia un’aria da funerale peggio della mattina precedente.

Quell’immagine affondò l’animo di Fabrizio, che non si aspettava di certo di turbare il collega con le sue domande, ma ormai il danno era fatto. «So di essere stato crudele, ma non può prendersi la colpa di qualcosa che non ha fatto. Ha tentato di aiutare il suo studente come può, ma non è responsabile di ciò che è successo poi.» Sospirò, vedendo che non funzionava a rasserenarlo. «Siamo usciti da una guerra. Vuole prendersi la responsabilità anche di quella? La ammiro, per questo suo istinto, dico davvero. Ma se continua così, farà soltanto del male a se stesso, ingiustamente. E come può consigliare gli altri suoi alunni, se lei per primo non risolve ciò che la turba?»

Solo allora, Stash spostò lo sguardo verso di lui. «È il primo anno che faccio il professore, non l’ho mai fatto prima. Credevo che bastasse volere il meglio dai propri alunni, per farlo bene...ma non pensavo di soffrirci fino a questo punto...»

«Non è un male affezionarsi alle persone», gli disse Fabrizio, con un mezzo sorriso tuttavia mesto, «ma non possiamo avere il controllo su tutto quello che fanno, e non dovremmo nemmeno pensarlo. Siamo tutti liberi di sbagliare, come ha visto con la guerra...e di tentare il possibile per fare la cosa giusta. Se riesce, poi, non dipende da noi». Tentò di mandare un po’ più in alto gli angoli della bocca, per togliere un po’ di amarezza da quel sorriso. «È ancora giovane, Stash, e come tutti si sente in dovere di risolvere i mali del mondo...ma col tempo capirà quello che le voglio dire.» Gli diede un buffetto su un braccio. «Pianga pure il suo studente, è tutto in suo diritto farlo. Ma non si senta più responsabile di quanto non lo sia.»

Stash emise un solo respiro tremolante, prima di stringergli la mano che stava ritirando. «La ringrazio, professor Moro. Sul serio. Io...» Deglutì, o ci provò, ma non riuscì a liberare la gola da tutto quello che lo impensieriva.

Fabrizio scosse appena le sue mani nelle proprie. «Si faccia forza, i suoi alunni hanno bisogno di lei.» Lo lasciò andare.

Stash fece un verso simile a una risata stridula. «Vorrei saper essere come lei. Riuscire a distaccarsi da queste cose...non ne sono ancora in grado. Non so se lo sarò mai. Vorrei proprio sapere come riesce a farlo...»

 _No, ragazzo, non vuoi_ , pensò Fabrizio, cercando al contempo qualcosa di consolante da dirgli, ma non gli veniva in mente niente.

Non poteva venirgli in mente niente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cuccumella è la caffettiera tradizionale napoletana, e conosciamo tutti più o meno una cinquantina di aneddoti al riguardo.
> 
> Rachmaninov - tanto per cambiare, citato anche in Nella tana del lupo - era attivo come pianista già nel 1920. ~~Qualcosa mi dice che questa storia mi sta sottilmente perseguitando e la cosa non mi piace.~~
> 
> Tutta la parata che Fabrizio tira fuori in fine di capitolo è la cosa più difficile che ho scritto finora, anche più delle paternali che gli ho appioppato in precedenza; se la trovate incoerente, prolissa o altro fatemi un fischio, ve ne prego!


	7. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situazione sta diventando labirintica come un ospedale. E anche maleodorante come uno di essi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a MyDemonicas e JokerSmiles per i commenti al precedente capitolo!~  
>  ~~*Si imbuca nel vuoto cosmico per il ritardo di questo*~~

 

«Devono darti proprio dei grattacapi i tuoi allievi», disse Fiorella a voce alta e in tono ilare, poggiata di traverso all'affollato banco degli alcolici, «se ordini a Marco uno Strega!»

Fabrizio sospirò gravemente, scuotendo il capo. «Me serve sì, un digestivo...» Buttò giù un altro sorso del liquore giallastro che si era fatto versare, e inghiottendo storse le labbra: non era abituato al sapore di erbe, pure se era il secondo bicchiere che buttava giù di quell'affare. Poteva ordinare di meglio, ma aveva finito per indicare al barman una bottiglia a caso, preso com'era dai suoi pensieri, tanti e soprattutto tossici.

E come ogniqualvolta permetteva ai suoi pensieri di andare a ruota libera, questi finivano per martellargli contro la fronte e le tempie, oltre che finire pure nei suoi sogni. Inutile dire che in quei giorni stava pure dormendo malissimo.

Si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse, respirando lentamente, ma il suo mal di testa non si affievolì.

Non ci sperava, tra l'altro: lo speakeasy era strapieno come sempre, e tra il baccano dei musicisti e dei clienti e il fumo delle sigarette e sigari di turno, gli bruciava la gola per una nausea imminente. E in più, in bocca aveva già un saporaccio per colpa di quel liquore.

Stava uno schifo, e chissà di chi era la colpa. Forse di se stesso. Probabilmente, di se stesso. Ma pure qualcun altro aveva fatto la sua parte…

«L'altro incarico della De Filippi non ti dà pace, eh?»

Tenendosi la fronte con tre dita, il gomito sul banco, Fabrizio ruotò lentamente il capo.

Lo sguardo critico di Fiorella era reso ancora più evidente dal kajal sottile che le arcuava le ciglia.

Fabrizio volle fingere che quello sguardo fosse per una cosa soltanto. «C'è che il ragazzetto ch'è morto aveva 'na fiala di quarche cosa nascosta in camera, e il professore che s'occupava di lui ha detto che l'aveva visto preoccupato, forse pe' qualcuno, forse pe' lui stesso. E non se capisce come so' legate le due cose, _se_ so' collegate...» Sospirò ancora, e quella mano dalla fronte se la passò in volto, per svegliarsi. «C'ho parlato oggi, col tutor», disse, stringendosi il ponte nasale. «Stava come se gli fosse morto un figlio, invece che 'no studente...nun farà molta strada se s'attacca a ogni ragazzo che ce va a parlà...»

Fiorella annuì, tra un cliente e l'altro che andava, ordinava e veniva dal bancone, cicalecciava di mondanità e ondeggiava il capo nel seguire il ritmo della musica, completamente disinteressati ai fatti loro. «E tu, invece? Tu come stai?»

«Come vuoi che sto, sto a scoppià!»

Gli uscì più rabbioso del dovuto, così Fabrizio corresse subito il tiro: «Non so fare il professore, va bene? Già è un miracolo che trovo la classe quand'è che arrivo. E non ho pazienza, né per tenè quei ragazzi attenti a lezione, né pe’ correggere tutti gli errori che fanno. E quelli non danno retta ai docenti più vecchi, figurati a uno come me, che viene dalla strada. E poi, co' 'ste lezioni da fa', chi c'ha la testa pe' pensà pure ar “caso” della De Filippi...».

«E anche Niccolò ti dà dei problemi?»

«No, figurati, chi lo vede pure più: sta sempre a suonà il piano tra un'ora e l'altra, dorme pure là alla scuola...meglio così, da 'n lato, almeno non sta in mezzo ai moli...e ai pazzi che girano là ‘n mezzo...» Fabrizio riprese tra le dita callose il suo bicchiere. Non era rimasto che un velo di liquore giallognolo sul fondo.

«Potresti chiedere di lui a Ermal, allora; non hai detto che ha la classe di pianoforte?»

Quel bicchiere si fermò a metà strada. «Ermal?»

La voce dell’operaio parve aver tremato un poco, a cavallo tra la _r_ e la _a_.

«Sì, _Ermal_.» Quasi l’avesse notato, Fiorella calcò in particolare sul nome, anche se il suo amico pareva essersi stranamente irrigidito. «Il tuo “compare” di investigazioni, a quanto ricordo, e che ora è anche tuo collega al conservatorio. Se vuoi avere notizie su Niccolò senza sembrare un padre apprensivo - e non farmi quella faccia, lo sappiamo tutti che a volte diventi veramente insopportabile con quel ragazzo - fossi in te chiederei a lui, a questo punto...»

«Nico se la sa cavare benissimo da solo, detesta quando m’impiccio e soprattutto quanno faccio impiccià altri. Come te, per esempio.»

Fabrizio bevve quel che gli era rimasto del suo drink, e strinse le labbra, inghiottendo quel sapore che aveva confermato non gli piacesse - se non altro, non in quel particolare momento. «E poi gliel’ho già chiesto. Sta bene, va bene a lezione.»

Fece poi segno a Marco di versargli un secondo giro, indicandogli una bottiglia di un più promettente liquido color ambra.

Il barman gli cambiò il bicchiere ormai vuoto, versando del whisky in quello appena cacciato da sotto il bancone, e glielo avvicinò.

Fiorella guardò Fabrizio trarre un lungo sorso, gli occhi chiusi come a rilassarsi.

Intuì il resto quando lo vide posare il bicchiere in un gesto che gli aveva visto fare troppe volte. «Ah...è questo, allora, il problema.»

«Non so’ la balia di Nico», replicò Fabrizio, con voce appena un po’ più tremolante per l’alcol che finalmente iniziava a circolare nel suo organismo. «Non mi sto a preoccupà se non lo sento per giorni...»

«Parlo di Ermal, Fabrizio.»

Fabrizio non tornò a guardarla. Mani intrecciate oltre il bicchiere, teneva gli occhi fissi alle bottiglie, in file ordinate su scaffali di legno scuro, con alle spalle una comunissima parete di mattoni - l’interno di due magazzini uniti insieme, perché questo era il club messo in piedi dal precedente proprietario.

Ma Fiorella non sembrava incline a parlare di altri argomenti, come ad esempio l'interessante storia del suo bar illegale. «Sei sparito per tre mesi, senza dire niente nemmeno a Niccolò, neanche hai scritto una lettera...»

«Non farmi la predica.» La voce di Fabrizio gli uscì nuovamente brusca, cattiva. Ferita. «Lo sai dove sono andato. E sai anche il perché.»

«Lo so...»

«Allora sai pure perché non potete dirmi niente, tutti quanti.» Fabrizio riprese in mano il suo bicchiere, perdendosi per un attimo nell’ondeggiare del liquido sul fondo. E ingollò un altro generoso sorso, che gli invase e affumicò la bocca.

Fiorella invece ingoiò il sospiro che le era nato spontaneo, nel vedere il suo amico tornato in quello stato.

Ricordò come l’aveva visto tornare al locale, tre mesi prima, un giorno cogli occhi brillanti di una vita che gli era appartenuta, be’, una vita prima, e un altro giorno l’aveva raggiunta nel negozio di fiori per dirle che sarebbe partito, fosco in volto come il cielo all’esterno che minacciava di scaricare un gran temporale su Lygon Street e tutta Melbourne.

Non gli aveva detto di aver visto quel musicista ricciuto dall’altra parte della strada, un paio di volte che era andata ad aprire il negozio in vece di suo marito; aveva taciuto anche perché non era stata del tutto sicura di averlo riconosciuto: un momento era lì, nella coda del suo occhio, e l’attimo dopo che si era voltata non c’era più.

 _Peccato,_  ricordò di aver pensato. «Hai provato a spiegargli come stanno le cose?», gli chiese, anche se sapeva di aver commesso uno sbaglio a fargli proprio quella domanda. Era anche abbastanza arrabbiata verso Ermal, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno dei due, e non era neanche fiera di se stessa per averlo pensato, a dirla tutta.

«E a che sarebbe servito, eh?!»

Come previsto, la voce di Fabrizio si alterò nuovamente, oltre che alzarsi di volume. «C’ha la sua vita, la sua carriera - quella della _sua_ band. Mica può rischià la galera!»

Bevve ancora, in un gesto spiccio, quasi avverso, come a cancellare quell’ennesima risposta che non voleva dare.

Rivolse uno sguardo in tralice a Fiorella, una cosa che non faceva mai. «E poi dovresti pure smetterla.»

«Di fare cosa?»

«Di sta’ ‘n pensiero per me. È tempo perso.»

«Mi preoccupo per te da quando ti ho trovato con le costole rotte e due occhi neri alla porta sul retro», ribatté Fiorella, nient’affatto intimidita. «E non smetterò di farlo perché me lo ordini tu. E continuerò, anzi, visto che _tu_ continui a biasimare te stesso al mio banco, ogni sera.»

Fabrizio gemette un verso di fastidio, agitando una mano per poi passarsela sul volto, forse di riflesso.

Fiorella liberò finalmente quel suo sospiro. Non pareva ubriaco come temeva, almeno da non mettersi a lanciare oggetti. «Hai almeno trovato quello che cercavi...?»

«So' di nuovo qua, a buttà soldi nei tuoi whisky annacquati. Credi che l’ho trovato, quello che cercavo?!»

La voce roca di rabbia di Fabrizio si ruppe improvvisamente, costringendolo a mordersi un labbro per fermarsi dal rovinare pure l'unica cosa bella che gli era rimasta. I sapori degli alcolici che aveva bevuto - compreso quello che si era scolato a casa, il fondo di una bottiglia di champagne dal nome straniero, stranamente abbandonata sotto il letto - si erano mischiati, e sentirli sotto i denti tutti insieme all’improvviso gli fece ricacciare indietro un conato di nausea, sensi di colpa generici e rabbia soprattutto, per la stupidità dimostrata ancora una volta da se stesso.

Fiorella, non potendo fare più nulla per lui, si staccò dal bancone. «Metti tutto sul mio conto, Marco...»

«No», mugugnò Fabrizio; scosse la testa per negare e risvegliarsi, tentò di fermare Fiorella per un polso, ma la mano di lei lo evitò, poggiandosi su una sua spalla.

La strinse appena, regalandogli un piccolo sorriso. E lo lasciò, la sua schiena brillante dei lustrini del suo abito che sparì fra una flapper e l’ennesimo poco di buono col fedora di traverso.

Fabrizio fu bravo a mantenersi sulle braccia e non accasciarsi sul bancone, schiacciato non soltanto dall’aria viziata e piena di fumo del locale o il suo pandemonio che gli faceva pulsare testa e orecchie. Fiorella si comportava sempre a quel modo, per farlo sentire in colpa e quindi farlo smettere.

Ma quella sera non avrebbe funzionato.

 

* * *

 

Filippo sbuffò tra i denti, ad un passo dall’urlare.

Cosa che fece (anche se moderatamente): «Non è divertente; chi ha preso il mio quaderno?!».

Era la terza volta che controllava la sua borsa e il sottobanco della seduta che aveva occupato durante la lezione di quella mattina. Era andato in bagno, approfittando della pausa per il pranzo, e tornato al posto a prendere le sue cose, aveva subito notato che qualcosa mancava.

Peccato che i suoi compagni sembrassero fare a gara per scuotere le teste e stringersi nelle spalle.

Uscì dall’aula a falcate veloci, forse un po’ troppo, perché lo facevano traballare discretamente. Era così disturbato che non pensò neanche a rimettersi gli orecchini indosso, quel poco di ribellione al sistema che si poteva concedere fin quando non si fosse fatto un nome da poter fare tutte le ribellioni che gli pareva.

Talmente immerso nel crogiolarsi nella sua irritazione, quasi non udì la voce alle sue spalle che lo chiamava: «Aò, aspetta!».

Filippo si voltò di scatto, deciso a mangiarsi vivo chiunque avrebbe osato rivolgergli la parola in quella giornataccia.

I suoi istinti omicidi si raffreddarono all’improvviso, quando il ragazzo davanti a lui gli offrì un quaderno, la mano che lo reggeva guantata come quella di un autista. «Cercavi mica questo, prima?»

Filippo prese quel dono, sentendosi stordito più che mai. «Sì...ma dove…?»

«Era a terra, fra le sedute. Forse ti era caduto mentre passavi.»

«Sì, può essere.» Controllò le pagine, ma non sembravano mancarne, almeno a prima vista. «Grazie», disse poi al suo inaspettato benefattore.

Quegli si strinse nelle spalle in risposta, un gesto molto umile da parte sua. Poi strizzò gli occhi, come a volerlo distinguere in una nebbia che in quel corridoio non c’era. «’spè, tu sei...»

«Ah, sì.» Filippo alzò un angolo della bocca. «Sono quello che ti ha mandato a ‘fanculo il giorno del funerale. Scusami, a proposito.»

«Tutto a posto. Ho pensato che fossi triste per il tuo amico; io lo sarei stato.»

«Già.» Filippo perse di colpo tutto il poco interesse che aveva nel fare conversazione spicciola con quel ragazzo.

«Ho sentito che eri molto legato a Einar.»

«Sì», rispose Filippo, tornando al tono aspro di poco prima. «E chissà cos’altro avrai pure sentito, eh...» Fece per andarsene, anche se gli era passato pure l’appetito.

Percepì a pelle che l’espressione sul volto dell’altro ragazzo era mutata. «Volevo solo essere gentile.»

E se ne andò prima che potesse farlo lui.

«No...no, scusa, scusami!» Filippo si ritrovò, senza un preciso motivo, a urlargli dietro. «Davvero. Mi dispiace, non volevo parlarti così.»

Come in fondo sperava, quel ragazzo si fermò, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui. Non aveva fatto granchè strada.

«Sono stati dei giorni di merda, poi questo...» Filippo sollevò il quaderno ancora in mano. «...e mi dispiace. Sei stato l’unico ad essere stato realmente gentile con me, almeno un po’. Gli altri mi sono stati vicino solo per sapere perché me ne sono andato a metà della funzione», ammise, non sapendo da dove gli provenisse tutta quella confidenza. Dall’essere rimasto solo, con tutta probabilità.

Quel ragazzo parve esitare. Poi si rincamminò, ma verso di lui.

Filippo trovò anche lo stomaco di fargli un piccolo sorriso mesto, una volta che gli fu più vicino. «Non sbagliavi, prima. Einar è... _era_ mio amico. Ed eravamo molto uniti, sì. Non...non riesco a crederci che da un giorno all’altro non c’è più.» Poi, come se si fosse svegliato all’improvviso, scosse il capo. «Ah...ma hai ragione, a te che ti frega saperlo. Scusa ancora per prima.»

«Io non ho detto niente.»

Il tono divertito di quel ragazzo lo fermò di nuovo dall’andarsene.

«E poi, sai...mio padre dice sempre che i problemi si risolvono più in fretta se li guardi da un altro punto di vista.» Fece spallucce. «Magari parlarne con qualcuno t’aiuta. E poi abbiamo l’ora libera per il pranzo.»

«Sì, chissà.» Filippo non riuscì a non sorridergli, né a fermare quel piccolo germoglio di gratitudine dal nascergli in petto.

Sporse la mano libera. «Sono Filippo, comunque.»

«Niccolò», rispose l’altro, stringendogliela.

Filippo pensò di avergli intravisto qualcosa sulla pelle infilarsi dalla manica nell’orlo del guanto, ma si convinse che fosse solo la sua immaginazione.

 

* * *

 

«Allora, Einar all’istituto c’è andato la prima volta durante il compleanno della regina, ché hanno sospeso le lezioni per quella giornata, ed era da tanto che non andava a trovarli. Poi ci è passato durante le vacanze, ed è da allora che ha iniziato a comportarsi in maniera strana...»

«Strana quanto? Che faceva?»

«Filippo m’ha detto che c’aveva la testa da altre parti, ma pensava che fosse perché a fine anno l’avrebbero chiamato da un teatro per andare a cantare. Dopo il funerale, però, ha pensato che fosse pure pe’ qualcosa che ha saputo là dai suoi...» D’un tratto Niccolò inspirò velocemente, gli occhi grandi. «No, c’è n’artra cosa: una notte l’ha visto tornare in stanza. Ma non perché era andato al bagno», aggiunse velocemente, «perché aveva i suoi vestiti addosso, non il pigiama. Filippo non ne è sicuro, però», disse poi, rilassando nuovamente il volto, «l’ha visto una volta sola e pure mentre stava per addormentarsi».

Ermal annuì. «Va bene anche questo, Niccolò, grazie. Se scopri dell’altro...»

«Vengo a dirtelo, sì», completò il ragazzo, scendendo con un salto dal banco su cui si era appollaiato. «Posso andarmene mò? Non c’ho voglia di farme vedè con un professore.»

Ermal ne sorrise. «Vai, va’...»

Niccolò sembrò prenderla piuttosto bene.

Guardandolo andarsene, Ermal non potè fare a meno di pensare che quel giovane lo sopportasse poco per una ragione più specifica.

La quale gli apparve davanti non appena uscì dall’aula anch’egli, e aveva un volto che era il ritratto della stanchezza di una notte passata fra i tormenti piuttosto che nel sonno.

O l’avesse passata abbracciato a una botte di whisky, a giudicare dal leggero odore che si portava appresso. «Stai uno schifo», fu il suo saluto.

Fabrizio non ci dette molto peso. Si passò una mano sul volto, finendo tra i capelli, un gesto che doveva aver ripetuto spesso a giudicare dal loro stato - nondimeno, un gesto familiare per Ermal, benché credeva gli fosse passato di mente. «Scoperto niente?»

«Einar era preoccupato per qualcosa che riguardava quasi certamente l’istituto dov’è cresciuto, e secondo il suo compagno di stanza, usciva pure di nascosto la notte.»

Fabrizio annuì stancamente. «Combacia con quello che m’ha detto ieri il suo tutor. Il giorno prima di sparire, Einar è andato a chiedergli aiuto per una decisione importante, o così gli è sembrato al professore.»

«Un aiuto che non gli è servito a molto...»

Fabrizio annuì di nuovo.

A vedere quegli occhi ancora più ombrosi, le pieghe della bocca più profonde, Ermal si concesse di impietosirsi un poco. «Se non te la senti, posso andarci solo io a parlarci con quelli dell’istituto. Non ho lezione, dopo.»

«No, vengo anch’io. Solo il tempo di...» Ma le parole gli morirono in gola, così cacciò una mano nella giacca e ne trasse una sigaretta.

Prima che potesse prendere il fiammifero, Ermal gli tolse quella sigaretta dalle labbra. «Vuoi un richiamo ufficiale, per caso?»

Rispose al suo sguardo accigliato con l’inarcarsi del sopracciglio forato. «La De Filippi ha vietato di fumare nei locali scolastici.»

Un sospiro lasciò le labbra vuote di Fabrizio. «Senti, ne ho _bisogno_.» Passandogli accanto, gli sottrasse la sigaretta dalle dita, sfiorandogliele in un gesto rapido quanto uno schiaffo. «Ci vediamo in cortile tra dieci minuti.»

«E poi sono io quello che vuole sempre decidere», mormorò Ermal, ma l’altro era già lontano nel corridoio.

Così mise le mani in tasca, detestandosi per aver pensato anche solo per un attimo di sentire ancora il leggero calore di quelle dita sulle sue, e si detestò ancor più per aver pensato di volerlo cercare.

 

* * *

 

La preside aveva dato loro l’indirizzo dell’istituto di carità all’inizio delle loro indagini, quindi fu semplice rintracciare l’edificio.

O meglio, Maria non aveva _esattamente_ detto loro l’indirizzo dell’istituto; Ermal aveva avuto la geniale idea di mandare Paolino a sbirciarlo dalle carte che la direttrice teneva nei suoi archivi, all’interno del suo ufficio, luogo che un professore poteva raggiungerlo solo se richiamatovi o con una buona scusa per irrompervi - ma era di libero accesso al personale che si occupava di tener pulite aule e corridoi. E Paolo non era un inserviente, era un guardiano dei dormitori, ma più che la prevedibile parlantina di Ermal, l’aveva convinto uno sguardo a Fabrizio, e aveva compiuto la missione rimangiandosi tutte le sue proteste.

I due non si erano certo aspettati un posto come il Windsor, ma nemmeno di ritrovarsi davanti a un’anonima porta di legno scuro e graffiato, in uno dei palazzi di mattoni rossi che più che altro ospitavano rimesse dai finestroni impolverati, depositi e altre attività più o meno illegali. Il vicolo era pieno di pozzanghere, data la scarsa manutenzione delle fognature nei bassifondi di Melbourne, e affollato, fra panni stesi da un palazzo all’altro, operai e massaie che andavano e venivano, chiacchierando a volume più alto del normale per superare il rumore di metallo battuto, casse caricate e scaricate e improperi di altri lavoranti celati dagli sbaffi di fumo provenienti da camini di case e le officine che si aprivano all’inizio e al termine della stradina. In tutto quello, i gatti di strada avevano preferito mettersi al sicuro piuttosto che farsi schiacciare le code.

«Levati la giacca.»

Ermal non potè che guardare storto Fabrizio. «Scusa?»

«È troppo elegante», gli rispose lui, dalla sua parte in maniche di camicia, pantaloni di fustagno e quegli stivalacci da lavoro che Ermal gli aveva già visto indosso. «‘o capiscono subito chi sei, se ti presenti così.»

Il musicista fu costretto a dargli ragione. Si tolse la giacca dalle spalle, appendendola a malincuore a un gomito.

«E sbottonate pure n’po’», lo rimbrottò di nuovo Fabrizio, «pari er cameriere der grand’hotel!».

Sibilando qualcosa nella sua lingua natia - che non era di certo l’italiano - Ermal slacciò due bottoni dal colletto della camicia. «Visto che hai avuto da ridire su tutto, ora fai parlare me», avvertì Fabrizio, e prima che potesse replicare, bussò due volte alla porta.

L’uscio si aprì di uno spiraglio accanto allo stipite in muratura. «Chi siete?», chiese l’occhio che vi intravidero, al di sopra della catenella che legava porta e muro. Difficile dire se fosse un ragazzo o una ragazza ad aver aperto loro, anche dalla voce.

«Ci manda la signora De Filippi», rispose Ermal, nel tono più tranquillo che riuscì a formulare. «Possiamo parlare con la direttrice?»

Quell’occhio si assottigliò. «Siete sbirri?»

«Uh...» Ermal scambiò uno sguardo con Fabrizio, improvvisamente colto alla sprovvista. «No…?»

La catenella tintinnò, e la porta si richiuse. Ma non venne riaperta un istante dopo.

Ermal non seppe che aspettarsi, ma immaginava che Fabrizio avrebbe sbuffato. «Bravo, Ermà. Due parole non dovevi dì, e tu giusto quelle hai detto!»

«Non può aver pensato che siamo della polizia», rispose al suo sbottare, «ho pure detto che non siamo sbirri!...».

«Pecché ‘a polizia mica ‘o va a dire in giro che so’ sbirri, ragiona!»

Ermal trattenne il ringhio che voleva lanciare al cielo oltre i vestiti umidi, le corde e il fumo. «Se è una scusa per darmi torto ogni volta che parlo…!»

«Perché mò tutto gira intorno a te, giusto?»

Lo salvò dal mollargli uno schiaffo solo la porta che effettivamente si riaprì.

Ma c’era una persona diversa, sul gradino che separava l’istituto dalla strada. «Vi manda veramente la signora De Filippi?»

«Sì, è così», rispose Ermal alla giovane creola che aveva già visto in un’altra occasione - solo, quella volta faceva mostra di una bella frangia bionda anziché rosa o di un fazzoletto in testa.

E teneva un braccio dietro la gonna, estendendo invece l'altro per prendere la lettera datale da Fabrizio. La spiegò, ripiegò e restituì senza cambiare mano. «Entrate», disse, e tornò dentro.

All'interno faceva caldo, forse perché tutte le finestre erano chiuse, alcune da travi perché pericolanti. L'impressione claustrofobica era accresciuta dal fatto che i corridoi, pieni di casse di viveri e giocattoli sparsi, erano vuoti di bambini, ma i loro schiamazzi erano ben udibili dai piani superiori.

Ermal e Fabrizio seguirono la ragazza lungo un passaggio di muri coperti da una carta da parati grigia e pavimento di piastrelle in cotto, entrambi con degli aloni circolari o quadrati, là dove un tempo dovevano esserci poggiati vasi o appesi quadri o specchi. Quel luogo doveva essere stato un'abitazione privata, forse anche di gente abbiente, prima di diventare un centro di raccoglimento per orfani. Ma era solo una supposizione.

La giovane li condusse in una stanza sulla destra, con una scrivania nel mezzo. Vi si poggiò, lasciando i due in piedi di fronte a lei. A giudicare dalla carta da parati di colore diverso - crema - e la presenza di un caminetto in fondo, doveva essere stato un salotto. «La direttrice è fuori. Se dovete lasciarle un messaggio, potete dire a me.»

Ermal, confuso già dal fatto che quella ragazza avesse appoggiato sul piano dietro di lei quello che aveva l’aria di essere il manico di un candelabro - ciò che si era tenuta dietro la schiena quando aveva aperto loro la porta, a quanto pareva - replicò invece: «Scusi se glielo chiedo, ma la direttrice non dovrebbe essere qui a... _dirigere_ l’istituto?».

«Ha il turno giornaliero in fabbrica», rispose quella, mettendo su un sorriso tagliente. Doveva aver pensato che quella domanda fosse più una battuta sarcastica. «Quindi no, al momento non c’è, e nemmeno gli altri che lavorano. Comunque la De Filippi mi conosce, potete dire a me quello che vuole dire lei alla direttrice.»

«Scusi se glielo chiedo io», intervenne a quel punto Fabrizio, «ma cos’ha a che fare la De Filippi con ‘sto posto?».

«È una dei nostri patroni», rispose lei. «Lei e la direttrice sono amiche di vecchia data, ci ha sempre aiutati quando poteva. Ha trovato un posto a un sacco di ragazzi, qui, a volte anche un lavoro.»

«Ma non a te...»

«Questo perché sono _io_ che ho deciso di restare.» La giovane lanciò loro un’occhiata strana. «Sicuri che non siete sbirri?»

Si era messa sulla difensiva. Ermal lanciò uno sguardo obliquo a Fabrizio, perché ovviamente era colpa sua se stavano per perdere l’unico filo della matassa legata alla scomparsa di Einar, un filo molto sottile tra l’altro.

Corse ai ripari: «La signora De Filippi ci ha chiesto di aiutarla proprio perché non facciamo parte della polizia, non vuole sollevare polveroni».

«E quindi? Ho dei ragazzini di sopra a cui badare, se non sentite il chiasso che fanno. Perciò, se non è niente d’importante, potete tornare in un altro momento.»

Dato che non era più impulsivo di Fabrizio (né più stupido, fortunatamente) Ermal aveva notato pure quell’inflessione particolare della ragazza mentre parlava degli altri orfani. Se il suo presentimento era giusto, continuare a girarsi intorno per studiarsi non era decisamente la strada da percorrere per arrivare al punto. «La rettrice ci ha mandato qui per via della scomparsa di uno dei suoi alunni, Einar Ortiz, che ha anche vissuto qui per diversi anni.»

«Lo conoscevi?», le chiese Fabrizio.

Quella ragazza parve pensarci su, poi scosse appena il capo. «Ci conoscevamo un po’ tutti, in realtà, fra vecchi e nuovi. Einar non veniva spesso a trovarci, ma era uno di quelli che lo faceva. Il conservatorio lo teneva molto impegnato.»

«Il suo tutor ci ha detto che è stato qualcuno a prenderlo da qui e a portarlo alla scuola, mica sai di chi si tratta?»

«Certo, è la signora De Filippi.» Notando le facce sorprese dei due uomini, la giovane si spiegò: «Non le piace fare pubblicità sulle sue attività da mecenate, ma è un’avvocatessa, e tra tutti i suoi contatti ne ha parecchi del mondo dello spettacolo. È l’unica che dà una mano a chi dalle fabbriche vuole andare sotto i riflettori, non sono molti che scommetterebbero su quelli come noi».

E un altro mistero era risolto; quello più importante, ovviamente, ancora no. «Einar è venuto a trovarvi poco tempo prima di sparire», continuò Ermal. «Per cui, la De Filippi ci ha chiesto di indagare su cosa gli sia successo in questo frangente. Siete le ultimissime persone che lo hanno visto, in pratica. Sai mica se era, non so, preoccupato per qualcosa, o  l’hai visto comportarsi in maniera strana?»

La giovane, occhi bassi, si portò un pollice al mento, l’altra mano al gomito piegato. Picchiettava quel dito man mano che rifletteva. «Preoccupato o strano no, non mi sembrava...che fosse più teso, forse, lo era, come se fosse di fretta, ma non se n’è andato subito. Ha fatto un sacco di domande alle infermiere...»

«Che cosa ha chiesto?»

«Ero di turno in lavanderia, e loro di solito si mettono lì per fare i controlli, quindi ho sentito più o meno tutto quello che si dicevano. Ha chiesto...se tutti i bambini fossero stati sottoposti ai controlli, se avessero fatto a tutti il vaccino, anche se ci fossero dei problemi con l’ospedale. Vedete, l’ospedale ci manda le medicine e un’infermiera o due per tenere sotto controllo i ragazzi: se si ammalano, se hanno bisogno di trattamenti particolari, di essere ricoverati. È così per tutti gli istituti come il nostro, da che la guerra è finita.

«Quando Einar è venuto a trovarci la volta prima ancora, avevamo più della metà dei bambini raffreddati. Ma era normale, erano i primi freddi - e poi sapete come sono i bambini, è un’impresa rincorrerli già per mettergli solo una sciarpa, figuratevi poi se non si hanno cappotti per tutti.

«Ma poi...quasi tutti sono restati ammalati, uno o due hanno persino preso la polmonite...e da lì in poi è solo peggiorata. Se non vedete nessuno in giro, è perché alcuni li abbiamo fatti ricoverare, e gli altri li teniamo in quarantena di sopra.»

«E da quanto sono in queste condizioni?», chiese Ermal, seguendo un presentimento diverso da quello di prima, ma peggiore.

«Almeno tre settimane.»

E una febbre solitamente andava via prima, pensarono entrambi, lasciandosi pervadere dalla stessa brutta sensazione. «Ma c’è un dottore responsabile per quello che vi mandano, no?», le chiese Fabrizio.

«L’assistente della dottoressa Macmillan», rispose la giovane con sicurezza. «Ma proprio poco tempo fa ci hanno assegnato un altro responsabile, senza però dirci il motivo.»

«E quest’assistente dove possiamo trovarlo?»

« _Elodie!!_ »

Due bambini entrarono di fretta e furia nella stanza, quasi mandando Ermal e Fabrizio gambe all’aria per la loro irruenza. Uno dei due piccoli, piangendo a squarciagola, si andò a rifugiare nelle braccia della ragazza, più che confusa da quell’improvviso scompiglio.

«Non ho fatto niente!», strillava invece l’altro bambino, andandola a tirare per una manica. «Ha detto che gli ho preso il fazzoletto, e non è vero!»

Elodie rivolse uno sguardo più che eloquente ai due uomini. «Scusatemi», disse soltanto, e si portò dietro i due litiganti, uscendo dalla stanza che stava ancora cercando di convincere l’altro a smettere di piangere e raccontarle cos’era successo.

 

* * *

 

«La dottoressa Emma Marrone, dici?» La signora Venier alzò lo sguardo occhialuto da sopra il suo ricamo per rivolgerlo a Ermal, in piedi davanti all’ottomana. «Sì, ne ho sentito parlare...ma non l’ho mai incontrata di persona. Perché vuoi sapere di lei, Ermal?»

«Curiosità», mentì lui. «Ho sentito il nome da alcuni miei colleghi, e mi sono sorpreso che ci fosse un altro dottore italiano a Melbourne, oltre a quello che Elisa assiste.»

«Be’», fece poi Mara, tornando al suo punto croce, «qualsiasi cosa hai sentito, di certo non era in bene...».

«Come mai?»

«Non è mai stata una donna che si...attiene ai suoi _ambiti_ , se mi permetti...un po’ come la dottoressa sua responsabile, tra l’altro.» La signora alzò di nuovo il capo e si tolse gli occhiali, forse in quel momento fastidiosi. «Ora, sai che non sono incline ai pettegolezzi...»

Ermal sogghignò mentalmente, a quel punto. Doveva ai pettegolezzi di sua “zia” un indizio importante sul caso di Francesco, dopotutto.

«...ma, per quanto è successo con l’ospedale e la sua gestione, non mi sento tanto di raccomandartela, semmai dovessi farti fare una visita.»

«Che cosa gestiva, zia?»

«La dottoressa Macmillan la incaricò di monitorare i controlli agli istituti di Collingwood, ma il consiglio ospedaliero la beccò ben presto come negligente e la sostituirono.»

«Vendeva medicinali destinati agli orfani o ai reduci?», le chiese a quel punto Ermal, ricordandosi di quello che avevano ipotizzato lui e Fabrizio sulla fiala ritrovata.

«Ah, questo non lo so! Il comitato non è stato interpellato, in questa faccenda, se la sono sbrigata da sé.»

Ermal non disse più nulla, e la padrona di casa riprese a ricamare.

Come uscì di casa, attraversato il cortiletto trovò Fabrizio dove lo aveva lasciato: poggiato contro la cancellata rossa, in attesa. «La dottoressa Marrone è stata sostituita dall'incarico di monitorare gli orfani di Collingwood per “negligenza”», gli disse Ermal, raggiungendolo. «Qualunque cosa voglia dire, sarà collegata alla fiala che abbiamo ritrovato, penso.»

«O Einar aveva scoperto che la dottoressa faceva la cresta sulle medicine, oppure è coinvolta proprio lei nella scomparsa del ragazzo e l’ospedale ha voluto insabbiare. Non sarebbe la prima volta.»

«Non ci resta che andare a chiederglielo di persona.» Ma Ermal si bloccò dall'incamminarsi. «Fabrizio, ti senti bene?»

Il suo sguardo spento si era seppur acuito da quando erano usciti dall'orfanotrofio, le spalle leggermente incurvate. Pareva pure più vecchio di quanto non era.

«Sì, è tutto a posto.» Fabrizio si staccò dalla cancellata. Non parve neppure notare l'ombra di apprensione comparsa sul volto dell'altro. «Allora, non dobbiamo andare?»

 

* * *

 

Ma furono bloccati subito nell'atrio: non soltanto perché gli uomini non potevano entrare nell'ala femminile - dove operavano entrambe le dottoresse in questione - ma soprattutto perché non erano né poliziotti, né familiari di alcuna paziente in visita.

Ermal meditò se usare nuovamente la lettera-lasciapassare della signora De Filippi, anche se non aveva la certezza che la sua misteriosa aura di autorità si estendesse persino a quelle latitudini.

Fabrizio ebbe un'altra idea, per la quale dovette recarsi fuori in strada.

Dieci minuti e un paio di chiacchiere con l'arcigna caposala dopo, i due camminavano a passo spedito verso la loro destinazione.

«Credo che il tuo amico ne avrà abbastanza dei favori che gli chiedi, quando tornerà», disse Ermal a Fabrizio, il quale si fece una mezza risata.

«Simò ci va a nozze colla Macmillan, e tutt'e due con l'idea di fa' fare il diavolo a quattro al tavolo conservatore der consiglio. Certo che ce facevano passà, se gli faceva venì la tremarella a quelli...»

Pure Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una risata, attirando l'attenzione degli infermieri di passaggio in quel corridoio. «Faranno scintille, allora, a quel raduno dove si trovano...»

«Mah, non è che 'a dottoressa è interessata più di tanto a fa' scintille cor mio amico, o co' n'omo in generale.»

«E tu come lo sai?»

«Hai presente lo scandalo di quella fabbrica gestita dai fratelli colla scopa in culo? Be', lavoravo là giusto in quel periodo...»

Ma il racconto di Fabrizio ebbe vita breve, perché si ritrovarono davanti lo studio della dottoressa Macmillan. O così diceva la targhetta sulla porta, che sotto riportava, in inchiostro meno sbiadito dal tempo, anche il nome della dottoressa Marrone.

Ermal bussò un paio di volte, e al comando di entrare, spinse la maniglia.

La stanza era di un bianco asettico come il resto dell'ospedale, fra pareti e mobilia - un armadietto a lato, le lenzuola della brandina e la tenda che la celava parzialmente dall'altro lato, e la scrivania davanti a loro, cui sedeva qualcuno coperto dalle pagine del giornale che stava leggendo.

Fabrizio si schiarì la voce. «La dottoressa Marrone?»

Le pagine si richiusero di scatto, mostrando il volto sorridente di una donna dai capelli biondi. «Be', questa sì che è una sorpresa!» Mise da parte quel giornale, senza abbandonare quella sua aria amabile.

Ermal lo prese come un segnale positivo. Se si mostrava fin da subito così disponibile…

«Se non siete lettighieri che hanno clamorosamente sbagliato stanza, perché l'aria da medici non ce l'avete manco per il cazzo, avete tempo dieci secondi per dirmi chi siete e che cosa ci fate nell'ala delle donne, prima che chiami la caporeparto e le dica di avvertire la polizia.»

Ermal perse di colpo tutta la sua parlantina.

Fabrizio sospirò, e si grattò una guancia mal rasata con un indice tatuato, e soprattutto molto poco da medico. «Ermà, caccia un po' fuori quella lettera...»

 

«Einar?», fece Emma, dopo aver ascoltato tutta la storia (e visionato la lettera). «Sì, è venuto da me. Proprio qualche giorno fa, anzi.»

«E lei non l'ha detto alla polizia?», saltò su Ermal, anche se rimase ben seduto. Anziché farli mandare fuori, la dottoressa si era scusata e li aveva fatti accomodare. Il tutto dopo aver letto l'assicurazione di Maria De Filippi, chiaramente.

«Non sono venuti a fare domande», rispose Emma. «Io non potevo mica immaginare che la sua sparizione fosse connessa all'ospedale, d'altra parte.»

«Non è stato confermato, infatti», le diede eco Fabrizio.

«Per questo siamo qui», aggiunse Ermal.

La dottoressa unì le mani avanti a sé, corrucciandosi. «Se la situazione è quella che dite, vuol dire che avevo ragione...»

«In che senso?»

«Einar si è presentato qui da me un giorno, con la scusa di dover fare una visita; non l'ho mai incontrato al suo istituto, di cui comunque mi ero occupata molto di recente, perciò non lo conoscevo prima di allora. Mi ha raccontato dei bambini e pure di ragazzi che restavano ammalati anche dopo mesi, persino alcuni che avevano contratto malattie per cui si erano vaccinati. Non dico che la medicina di questi tempi non sia ancora una scienza esatta, ma in linea di massima i progressi compiuti non dovrebbero permettere una situazione del genere, come se quei bambini non fossero stati curati affatto. Eppure i trattamenti erano stati eseguiti correttamente, i medicinali tutti consegnati, mi aveva anche mostrato una pagina strappata dal registro delle infermiere dove avevano segnato tutto per filo e per segno.»

«Ma lei crede si tratti di altro», intuì Ermal.

Emma prese un respiro profondo. «È una teoria, ma solo perché non ho prove e non posso cercarle. Sapete già che mi hanno sospesa dall'incarico, e mi hanno relegata qui a registrare i pazienti che entrano ed escono.» I due uomini annuirono. «Bene, l'istituto di Einar non è il primo in cui si manifesta una situazione simile. Almeno altri due orfanotrofi che fanno capo a questo ospedale versano nelle stesse condizioni. Il consiglio ha dato la colpa alla pessima salubrità dei quartieri in cui si trovano, ma in realtà è proprio da qui che parte il problema: i medicinali che vengono inviati agli istituti sono di pessima qualità, se non del tutto inerti.»

«Cioè gli mandano gli scarti?», le chiese Fabrizio, volendo essere sicuro di aver capito - e non voleva esserlo.

«Praticamente è come se ingoiassero acqua zuccherata. Ho provato ad avanzare una richiesta d'indagine quando ho notato che i bambini dell'orfanotrofio di Einar si erano ammalati allo stesso ritmo di quelli di altri istituti cui erano assegnati i miei colleghi, ma non mi hanno ascoltata. Anzi, hanno condotto un'indagine su di me e mi hanno sollevata dall'incarico, senza neanche darmi una spiegazione.»

«Ma perché non l'hanno creduta, se è medico?!», sbottò Fabrizio; più pacata fu la domanda di Ermal: «Ha provato a far presente la cosa al suo capo, la Macmillan?».

La dottoressa alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Figurarsi! Hanno riservato lo stesso trattamento a lei già una volta. E l’ambiente medico è ancora più competitivo, per _noi._..» Assottigliò i begli occhi castani. «Non aspettavano che quest’occasione, in pratica.»

Mentre diceva tutto quello, giocherellava con una stilografica dalla punta molto affilata.

Ermal pensò fosse molto meglio cambiare argomento: «Forse non lo sa, ma Einar è stato trovato con un camice bianco indosso e una fiala di medicinale vuota».

La dottoressa parve stranirsi a quell’accenno. «Non penserete che li abbia rubati dall’ospedale...»

«Ce lo dica lei, questo. Le ha fatto presente qualche intenzione, quando è venuto a raccontarle cosa stava succedendo all’orfanotrofio? Le sembrava deciso a fare qualcosa?»

«Mi ha fatto molte domande su come fosse possibile che quei bambini si ammalassero in fretta e restassero debilitati così a lungo. Io gli ho fatto presente le loro pessime condizioni di vita, e il fatto che i bambini sono più propensi ad ammalarsi degli adulti...» Si morse un labbro nient’affatto truccato. «Forse è colpa mia...»

«Colpa sua de che?», chiese Fabrizio, all’erta.

Emma esitò. Poi scosse il capo, e poggiò quella penna per portarsi le mani al volto, spingendo i capelli indietro. «Gli ho detto quello che pensavo. Su...sui medicinali, intendo. Quelli destinati agli istituti. Allora, ero ancora la responsabile del suo. Gli ho detto che stavo indagando, ma se è stato ritrovato in quelle condizioni, non posso escludere...» Sospirò stancamente, e chiuse gli occhi. «Non posso escludere che abbia provato a fare di testa sua...»

«Ma non le aveva detto niente in proposito, no?», insistette Ermal.

«No, non una parola. Ma se avete detto che aveva quel camice, e quella fiala...ed è sparito quando, poco tempo dopo essere stato qui?...be’, non ci vuole neanche la polizia per fare un collegamento...»

 

* * *

 

«Erm», fece Andrea, sbucando in salotto col cappellaccio indosso - segno che stava per andare a fare il suo giro di consegne. «C’è una dottoressa Toffoli al telefono che ti cerca.»

Ermal mollò i programmi della lezione per il giorno dopo e si alzò dalla poltrona.

« _Ho dovuto mettere sottosopra tutti gli armadietti che abbiamo in università_ », gli disse Elisa dall’altra parte del filo, « _ma ho trovato qualcosa, alla fine. La fiala che mi hai dato è in effetti una medicina_ ».

«Di che tipo?»

« _Una di quelle che vanno per iniezione. Il codice è incompleto, ma la parte ancora intatta corrisponde a un lotto di iniezioni delle nostre, quelle che facciamo ai reduci._ »

«E queste medicine qui», le disse poi Ermal, arrotolandosi il filo del telefono intorno al dito con l’anello, «da dove ve le hanno consegnate?».

Ascoltò ogni parola della spiegazione, annuendo tra sé. «Grazie, Eli. Tieni quella fiala al sicuro, poi la verrò a riprendere. Grazie ancora.» Poggiò la cornetta sull’apparecchio.

Si guardò intorno nell’atrio elegante, cercando di raccapezzarsi sulla sua nuova idea, quando improvvisamente la soluzione scese dalle scale, attirando la sua attenzione col rumore leggero dei suoi tacchi bassi. «Bianca?»

La cameriera, cappellino indosso e cappotto al braccio, gli sorrise, pensando che fosse un saluto - il suo turno era finito, d’altra parte - ma Ermal le si parò davanti. «Hai da fare, stasera?»

 

* * *

 

«Questa è l’ _ultima_ volta che rischio il posto per voi!», brontolò Bianca, camminando svelta nell’atrio dell’ospedale. Salutò con un sorriso zuccheroso e un cenno della mano la responsabile alla reception, dunque proseguì a testa bassa, tornando alla sua arrabbiatura passiva. «Può essere per tutte le buone cause che volete, ma ci sono metodi migliori di travestirsi da dottori e finire tutti e tre in galera!»

«Ci devi solo portare al deposito dei medicinali», le disse Ermal, tentando di tener fermi gli occhialetti sul naso per l’ennesima volta, il camice bianco troppo lungo che si impigliava tra le sue gambe ad ogni passo che faceva. «Hai detto che è a metà strada dal reparto dove fai la volontaria, no?»

«Sì», sibilò Bianca, scuotendo tuttavia la testa per esprimere tutto il suo dissenso, «però non è comunque giusto che fate rischiare pure _a me_ per l’idea balorda che t’è venuta!».

«Però ci stai comunque a portà là, giusto?»

Bianca si fermò solo per guardar storto il sorrisetto di Fabrizio, il quale teneva le mani tatuate ben nascoste nei tasconi del suo camice bianco troppo corto. «Non sono nemmeno così meschina da ignorare un ragazzo che è morto per capire cosa stesse succedendo alla sua famiglia.»

Si avviò di nuovo, lasciando Ermal a pensare che un siparietto del genere non l’avrebbe rivisto più. Era abituato a vedere Bianca rimettere al loro posto gli altri, e non il contrario. Era anche abituato a vedere un nido d’uccelli in testa a Fabrizio invece dei capelli ben tirati all’indietro che presentava in quel momento, per non parlare di quegli occhiali che lo rendevano ridicolo, più simile a un sindaco ripulito in cerca di elettori che un dottore di qualunque cosa. Dovette reprimere l’istinto di ridere più di una volta in cui lo guardò.

«Be’, eccoci qua.» Bianca si fermò all’uscita in cortile. Era quadrato, delimitato dalle belle ringhiere delle balconate sui muri dell’edificio; in mezzo alle aiuole più o meno curate e le panchine in pietra passeggiavano pazienti e dottori. «Io devo andare a destra. Voi andate a sinistra, superate due porte e alla terza entrate. Il deposito è quello con la porta metallica e le serrature.»

«Grazie, Bià», le disse Ermal, tentando un sorriso come bandiera bianca.

Bianca parve apprezzarlo. «Non combinate troppi guai», disse soltanto, tornando al suo contegno amichevole.

«Ci proveremo...»

Fabrizio non disse nulla. Si limitò a farle il baciamano.

Che Bianca non apprezzò, tirandosi indietro con una smorfia. «Guai a voi se ve lo fate scappare alla signora Venier!», fu il suo ultimo ordine, prima di rivolgere loro la schiena ed avviarsi.

Fabrizio ridacchiò. «Me sa che nun t’invidio, Ermalì, a vive in mezzo alle donne...»

«Certo, come no.»

«No, pecché sai...» Come Fabrizio si voltò, però, non trovò un appiglio alla battuta che fece morire, perché Ermal si era già incamminato. Fece una corsetta per raggiungerlo, e affiancarlo. «Aò, me spieghi che c’hai, mò?»

«C’ho che stavamo per prendere la porta sbagliata», replicò Ermal, tornando indietro ed entrando dalla parte giusta.

Era l’ennesimo corridoio imbiancato, coi malati nelle stanze che tossivano e con quelle due suore che si aggiravano come fantasmi, le teste velate chine e qualche Ave Maria tra i denti. Ermal e Fabrizio fecero un rispettoso cenno del capo nel superarle.

La porta indicata loro da Bianca pareva quella di una cassaforte, con tanto di manopola al centro che pareva un timone.

Ermal guardò a destra e a sinistra - le suore erano sparite in cortile, nessun dottore o infermiere in vista - quindi fece un cenno col capo a Fabrizio.

Quegli prese a due mani la maniglia e iniziò a girarla, ma quella non si muoveva. Quindi la strattonò dall’altro lato, dove girò con qualche difficoltà, ma non si bloccò.

Le serrature si sbloccarono una dopo l’altra: Ermal ne contò quattro, prima che la maniglia si fermò nel meccanismo. Fabrizio tirò verso di loro la porta, che ovviamente doveva stridere sui cardini per attirare l’attenzione di chiunque. Voltando di nuovo lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra, Ermal si accertò non fosse uscito nessuno dalle stanze prima di infilarsi dentro quel ripostiglio, Fabrizio al suo seguito.

Non servì loro accendere la lampadina appesa al soffitto, perché entrava abbastanza luce pomeridiana dalla finestrella con la grata nel punto più alto della parete di fronte. Tutti e tre i muri - sul quarto si apriva la porta - erano coperti da scaffali di ferro, ognuno pieno zeppo di boccette di vetro marrone contenenti liquidi scuri o pasticche chiare, scatole grandi e piccole ancora sigillate, barattoli di vetro trasparente con siringhe o bisturi ancora non usati, e soprattutto portaprovette con fiale molto simili a quella trovata nella camera di Einar.

«‘sto posto mi rende nervoso», mormorò Fabrizio, occhieggiando tutti quei medicinali.

«Tanto dobbiamo solo controllare una cosa», mormorò Ermal, senza sapere se avesse realmente intenzione di rassicurarlo. Cacciò da uno dei tasconi la striscia di carta che si era portato dietro da villa Venier, su cui aveva trascritto il pezzo di codice della fiala ancora in possesso di Elisa.

Si avvicinò a un portaprovette. Mancavano al suo interno tre fiale. Ne tirò fuori una, e confrontò il codice con quello sul suo foglietto.

Combaciavano, almeno la parte iniziale.

Fece per prenderla, quando la voce di Fabrizio lo fermò: «Se il ragazzo ha preso quella roba dalle medicine pe’ gli istituti, non penso stiano messe all’aria co’ quelle dell’ospedale. Devono sta’ dentro a quelle scatole».

Ermal rimise a posto la fialetta, dandogli mentalmente ragione.

Fabrizio si avviò prima di lui a una delle scatole di cartone. «Dammi quel foglietto, da’.»

Aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso, si mise a controllare tutti i lotti, che a un’occhiata più attenta Ermal notò avessero impresso sul cartone una dicitura che riportava il sigillo della corona, oltre a quello dell’esercito britannico e dello stato del Victoria.

«Trovata.» Fabrizio tirò giù da una mensola una scatola lunga, che occupava almeno metà del ripiano.

I due lembi sulla parte che voltò verso di lui erano incollati. Fabrizio strappò il cartone per aprirlo.

Ermal si rimangiò le sue proteste, limitandosi a guardarsi nervosamente dietro le spalle.

I lotti di fiale all’interno erano tutti imballati tra la paglia, e non ne mancava neanche una. Dato che avevano già confrontato il codice con quello stampigliato sull’etichetta all’esterno, bastò loro sottrarre una sola medicina.

Fabrizio passò la fiala a Ermal, che la nascose in una delle tasche del pantalone. Quindi richiuse alla bell’e meglio il cartone, ne spostò due messi sotto l’ultimo scaffale e lo infilò lì, quindi quelle due scatole le mise al posto dell’altra, sulla mensola in alto.

Si tolsero i camici, appallottolandoli e tenendoseli sotto braccio; Fabrizio si mise gli occhiali in tasca e si passò una mano tra i capelli, scarmigliandoli con un sospiro di sollievo, Ermal invece si tenne la sua montatura sul naso. Richiusero la porta del deposito e si avviarono, più svelti e silenziosi che poterono, di nuovo verso l’atrio.

«Gentile l’amico tuo a trovarci ‘sti cosi», disse poi Fabrizio a Ermal, una volta sul marciapiede che costeggiava il lato alberato dell’ospedale, restituendogli il camice. Gli occhiali erano i suoi.

«Gent però non ne ha venduto uno pure a Einar», gli fece notare Ermal, riprendendosi l’abito. «Dove se lo sarà preso?»

«Magari nei cassoni qua affianco? I medici ce buttano dentro de tutto.»

«No, non credo...quando le ho portato quella fiala, Elisa me l’ha fatto vedere, ed era come nuovo: niente strappi, niente macchie, e quelle di sangue mica pure l’acqua di mare le riesce a lavare. Non aveva nemmeno un nome cucito sopra.»

«‘mazza che occhio di falco che sei, È...»

Ermal non replicò alla battuta. «I nostri, Eugent li ha recuperati da quando ha fatto il volontario come infermiere assieme a un suo amico. Mi ha detto che ai volontari come lui, di quelli che stanno un giorno o due, non ci mettono nome perché cambiano di continuo; usano delle targhette tipo spille se si fanno un periodo più lungo, ma solo ai dottori ci cuciono il nome sopra. Quello di Einar dev’essere pure un camice da infermiere, ma non l’ha preso da lui.»

«E quindi dove lo può aver trovato? L’ha rubato?»

«Mi sembra l’unica risposta logica...»

«Ma ‘n ragazzo che entra in ospedale pe’ rubare ai medici se nota subito, non so te...»

«E allora mi sa che dobbiamo ancora capire come ha fatto», concluse Ermal, grattandosi il capo. Sospirò.

Cosa che fece anche Fabrizio, buttando uno sguardo al cielo che iniziava a scurirsi. «‘ndo cazzo è stato ‘sto ragazzino, pe’ cacciarsi nei guai...»

«Dove cazzo sei sparito tu, pure.»

Fabrizio riportò gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo meditabondo completamente svanito.

Ermal desiderò di essersi morso la lingua, invece di lasciarsi sfuggire quella frase che girava nella sua testa da giorni, ma ormai il danno era fatto.

Perciò, l’unica cosa logica da fare a quel punto era continuare il gioco: «Tre mesi, Fabrizio. Tre mesi che sei sparito nel nulla, facendomi sentire un coglione».

«Ah, _tu_ ti sei sentito così?» Fabrizio inarcò un sopracciglio. Forse lo trovava anche ridicolo, nel vederlo così serio con quei due involti informi sottobraccio e quegli occhiali da maestrino in faccia, tutti dettagli che non mise in evidenza a voce.

Ci pensò il cervello di Ermal a ricordarglieli. «Credevo fossimo amici, almeno.»

«Amici che vanno a letto dopo ‘na sbronza, sempre e solo _dopo_ che si sò bevuti? Che poi uno molla l’altro mentre sta dormendo, e nun se fa più sentì?»

Ermal roteò gli occhi, apparentemente infastidito. «Mò non fare ‘sta scena, hai quarant’anni...»

«Pecché pure io a ‘sto punto posso farti la stessa domanda. Dov’è che sei finito in quei giorni, Ermal? Perché io prima non so’ sparito, sa’. E tu sapevi dove trovarmi. Ma tu non m’hai mai dato un posto dove cercarti.»

Ermal respirava piano, le labbra strette. Perché se avesse parlato in quel momento, non era sicuro che le ginocchia gli avrebbero retto. O non gli sarebbe partito un pugno diretto a quella faccia che lo guardava con tutto tranne che con sarcasmo. O pietà.

Fabrizio stette a guardarlo ancora un po’, ancora con quello sguardo indecifrabile e allo stesso tempo chiarissimo. Poi annuì, neanche avesse ricevuto una risposta. «Appunto. Perciò non parliamone più, come avevamo deciso.»

« _Avevamo?_ » La domanda uscì a Ermal più acuta e tremante di quanto avesse voluto. «Mi sa che qui non sono il solo a decidere unilateralmente.»

Si voltò per gettare i camici nel cassonetto, con un gesto rabbioso che non gli apparteneva, di solito. «Comunque mi sta bene. Risolviamo ‘sto caso prima che ci faccia uscire matti. Sai già dove iniziare?»

Fabrizio non disse nulla.

Ermal sospirò seccamente; sarebbe esploso, di quel passo. «E allora porto la medicina a Elisa, così la analizza. Magari viene fuori che la teoria dei medicinali scadenti è giusta.» Voleva aggiungere dell’altro, ma non gli venne in mente nulla da dire - di pacifico, almeno.

Così se ne andò, passandogli accanto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo Strega venne prodotto nel 1860, ed è un liquore usato tipicamente come digestivo. Non ho idea se nella vita reale a Moro piaccia o meno, ma qui a casa Carbohydrates abbiamo una brutta storia in comune con questo drink.
> 
> Il compleanno della regina d'Inghilterra viene festeggiato in Australia, membro del Commonwealth, il secondo lunedì di giugno. Da notare che i mesi estivi sono caratterizzati da un clima completamente opposto al nostro (giugno è come aprile, per intenderci, mentre luglio-agosto può anche nevicare).
> 
> Collingwood è un quartiere di Melbourne, protagonista nella 3×04 di MFMM. L'episodio cui si riferisce Fabrizio, che riguarda la dottoressa Macmillan, accade invece nell'episodio 1×10. (Il commento sui fratelli è l'opinione che l'autrice di questa fic ha dei personaggi apparsi in quella puntata, comunque.)


End file.
